


Dear Partner.

by AhoyTheStrawberry



Category: Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: F/M, Marvel Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2019-10-15 03:48:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 51,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17521433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AhoyTheStrawberry/pseuds/AhoyTheStrawberry
Summary: "She couldn’t help but feel an instant connection to the boy. That there might be someone out there that was going through the same thing she was."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys, this is my first ever fanfiction, and I was really excited to share it with you! Can't wait to see what you think! 
> 
> @diaryofthewifeofspiderman (tumblr user) helped me a lot with this first chapter. She was my beta for it and I'm really, really thankful to her for having taken her time to help with it. 
> 
> The rest of the chapters will be just my own. Hope you enjoy!

Mary Jane was late that day. 

It was a thing that had never occurred before. She had never allowed this to happen to her. 

Every morning she would wake up an hour before it would even be reasonable just so she could do her hair and make-up; take time to cover up her freckles with foundation, straighten her hair, take whatever outfit she had prepared the night before--hoping it would have the desired effect she was going for. 

She'd methodically go through her light green bag: make sure all her notes were in order, that all writing supplies were present, and that the necessary books were packed, before heading out for the day.

Yet here she was, late; her red hair tied in a messy ponytail, wearing jeans and a plain t-shirt. She wasn’t even wearing heels! Just some normal, cheap, white and black laced shoes.

Her appearance is what probably stood out the most to everyone as she entered the classroom--not the time the clock marked as she arrived--but the way she looked. 

And, God, she could just feel the way they were looking at her.

She could just imagine what everyone was thinking:

**'What a waste.'**

**'What happened to her?'**

**'She looked so great yesterday.'**

**'Is she okay?'**

That last one was the worst concern she could imagine people having.

Mary Jane spent most of her time at school trying, not only to look okay, but to look flawless. To be the happiest, most bubbly and carefree girl she could be. It was what everyone liked. It's what everyone expected from her.

“Miss Watson, go take a seat.” The teacher instructed. Mary Jane could feel the piercing looks of her classmates as she scanned the room for a seat. There were very few seats that were available, and there was no way she was going to sit in the first row.

There was an empty seat at the side of the room, around the middle of it, just beside a dark-haired, rather quiet girl.

Any other day Mary Jane would’ve felt awkward about all the silence but that morning she was incredibly thankful that the other girl chose to ignore her.

She took out her papers, but most importantly, her blue notebook with her signature on the cover. After opening it, she studied the ideas she had in mind about new articles to write for the school paper.

She had been a part of the staff for the school paper since it was formed a year prior. Writing was one of the few things she loved. Not many people read the few articles she had written, but she found a true release within the researching and writing process. They often were focused on interesting events that went on in the city; Spider-Man’s latest success at stopping a bad guy or helping a person in need, or something more trivial like the latest upgrade in Central Park.

However, the principal had been warning them about possibly suspending the whole paper itself. “It’s a useless waste of money and ink”, he had said. 

Ever since that day they had been trying to come up with new ideas for topics that he might like. What would he like to see? What would he consider useful?

It was just like what happened with theatre. The principal always came up with reasons for them to never actually perform the plays they rehearsed. Although performing for her peers was not something she particularly wanted to do. Having her classmates watch her on stage-- the only place she could bear her soul and expose her vulnerabilities, felt too intimate and precious to share. Keeping that love a secret made it more beautiful. It was magical, exhilarating, euphoric, and the best thing in her life.

Mary Jane found herself unable to think straight. She barely read the words she had written down over the lines of the paper when she decided to give up completely and take that hour to pretend to listen to the teacher while she regained her composure.

It would be alright, she tried to convince herself. But she knew it wouldn’t.

It hadn’t been okay for the past sixteen years, and that wasn't going to change. At least it didn’t seem very likely. She had always lied to herself about college, about how leaving high school would mean a change. How she’d move out and find a new life as a journalist somewhere. Perhaps she’d even try to pursue the acting career she fantasized about.

However, the past months she had informed herself about the colleges she wanted to get to, about the price of the apartments, and ultimately, about the fancy new life style she would allegedly live. Every single one of her hopes and dreams got crushed down easily under the weight of the most powerful thing in the entire world: money.

Mary Jane knew her father wouldn’t pay for college, nor were her grades good enough to win a scholarship, and no matter how hard she had been attempting to get a job, no one hired her.

It’ll be okay.

She kept repeating that sentence over and over in her head until she finally realized it just didn’t work anymore. Especially not after spending the morning trying to hide the bruises her father had left on her arms and shoulders. The good old denim jacket always worked like a charm, though. Way better than the low-priced foundation she had foolishly been trying to blend into her pale skin to cover the blue and purple bruises.

The teacher had stopped talking and the bell rang. Mary Jane quickly rose to her feet. She needed to get out of the classroom and walk, even if it was just down the small hallway towards her locker. She had to clear her mind, think of something else rather than what happened that damn morning.

She was making her way towards the door when she heard a voice that stood out over the rest coming from the classroom she had just gotten out of:

“Hey, Parker, got beat up?”

It was a loud, deep voice. Mary Jane looked back, finding the owner of that voice. Flash Thompson. Of course. 

She knew him. He was the most popular guy in school, a jock who not only had gained a reputation for being quick on the football field but also for being a bully.

His torment had never been this public. He was becoming less self-aware, which just meant the victims had more places to be laughed at or pushed down. There were only a few students left in the classroom, but everyone seemed too busy to pay attention. Or at least too scared to speak up. 

Mary Jane had never seen anything like this, not right in front of her. 

She walked toward Flash, who had sat down over the desk where the poor kid had his papers.

“Listen to me when I talk to you.”

The boy was slightly shorter, with brown hair and big brown eyes that were focused away. “Flash.” He quietly said. “Just let me take my things.”

Mary Jane glared at the bulky jock, a heavy feeling forming in her chest. 

“Quit it, Thompson, that’s not funny.” She said, her voice way louder than she had expected. In fact, she hadn’t really planned on saying anything, it just happened. Impulsively her mouth let out those words.

Flash looked up at her, his face showing his surprise.

Mary Jane wasn’t the most popular girl in the school, she didn’t have enough friends for that. She didn’t have any real friends. However, she did go to a lot of parties and had a reputation the boys of the school had given her. Essentially, she was a nobody that liked to pretend she was a somebody.

“What happened, MJ?” He asked, getting off the desk and walking towards her, giving the other boy the opportunity to take his things from the table. “Is he your new boyfriend? Is there any guy left in the entire school that hasn't made out with you yet?”

The girl sucked in a breath. Oh God! She could feel her whole face burning. How the hell did she think this would be a good idea? Why had she done this?

It didn't matter now because the rage was taking over at this point. She hated being called a slut, even though she knew it was what she risked with her behavior. It was all just a part of her escape from reality. It was a way for her to escape her mind for a while. A way to stop the self-hate from taking over, and to never get hurt again. No one could ever hurt her if they didn’t truly know her.

He had no right to say that, and she would make him pay.

“Are you okay, Flash?” She asked. “I've heard you haven't been able to get a date. Maybe Liz saying kissing you was like kissing a rotten fish has something to do with that. Is that why you’re so obsessed with it?”

She had heard enough gossip in the girl’s bathroom to gain leverage on a few people.

The girl smirked at his confused and embarrassed expression. “Don’t worry, big boy, you’ll get over it.” She said, boldly patting him on the shoulder. 

Any other day, Flash would’ve brushed her off, but thankfully today for some reason he just scoffed and stalked away. That was the greatest thing that could’ve happened that morning.

The students that had to take their next class in that room were already entering, and the brown- haired, tall boy was leaving. 

Mary Jane walked right after him. She tried to relax a little, since she had class and a meeting for the school newspaper next, and she was obviously not going to mess it up. 

She was grinning proudly. She had helped someone, and it had felt so awesome! Being useful wasn’t really something she was used to. 

Her green eyes immediately widened when she noticed the bruises on the boy’s body. His bruises were really something else; angry, dark blotches creeping up from under the collar of his shirt and peeking from under his shirt sleeves. 

She couldn’t help but feel an instant connection to the boy. That there might be someone out there that was going through the same thing she was.

Mary Jane had helped him, right then and there, but it was obviously not enough. She had always been nosey for a story, but this time her curiosity was justified. Hell, maybe he really needed her help.

“Thanks for that.” He said, rather softly. Timid. His voice was clear and, overall, quite pleasant. It felt youthful and fluid, not intimidating like some of the boys’ were after puberty.

“Don’t sweat it.” Mary Jane said, brushing it easily off. She took the moment to take in his face.

He had a youthful look, a fresh one. His skin was clear, and he had a likeable, sweet demeanor. Maybe a little clumsy, she noted, watching the way he clutched his papers like he could drop them any minute, or by the unsteady way he walked. 

“I’m Mary Jane Watson.” She said with a charming smile. The one she used to appeal to everyone she just met.

The girl knew him, at least from sight. He always replied to the teacher’s questions during class and was overall a great student. They hadn’t properly spoken before this. He had a cheerful personality, but also one that wasn’t keen on talking to strangers.

“I know, you’re on the school paper… and in the theatre club, right?” He asked. Her smile changed, just a little. He didn’t know her from flirting with any guy or from any party. Or at least he hadn’t brought it up, which was so much different from every other guy she had known so far. 

“I’m Peter”, he said shyly. “Peter Parker. I take photos for the high school paper sometimes.”

She nodded, genuinely grinning now. Oh, right. He was an amazing photographer. They often took his photos for their articles. 

“Yes, you’re really kind, letting us have them for free.”

“It’s the ones J. Jonah Jameson doesn’t want.” Peter explained. He was looking again away. A sign of shyness, she thought. “So, it’s really not a big deal.”

Mary Jane tilted her head to the side. That was, genuinely, really kind. “Thanks, again...” She said. The conversation was getting too sweet. “…Tiger.” She added, causing the boy to blush darkly.

They stood there for a moment, nervously shuffling their feet, unsure what to say but feeling like there was more. Peter then cleared his throat. “I better…”

“Yeah, me too.” Mary Jane said, turning to her locker. 

As she watched Peter walk away, she wondered who on Earth could harm such a boy. He seemed sweet. Now she needed to know what he was dealing with. Was he just like her? In that case, he could use her help.

The irony of it all wasn't lost on her. What a hypocrite she was, trying to help someone but not quite daring to find help for herself.

If this was really something that happened often enough to have two people in same class who dealt with it. 

It was an important subject.

Mary Jane thought for a second. She couldn’t just accept that Peter had been beat up by his parents. Maybe it had been a bully or perhaps Peter had been clumsy enough to have just fallen down the stairs.

But there was a chance, small as it was, that it had been parental abuse. Perhaps there were more people at school like her that had to live through it every day.

She had, maybe, and only maybe, found someone who she could help. And if there was a chance she could help someone before she left high school, genuinely help, she was going to take it. It would surely be the only time she’d be useful in her whole life. Her mind was made. The girl who spent her life keeping her own secrets was ready to spend the next few days unraveling his. Those obvious bruises that sneaked from the collar of his t-shirt and the sleeves of his shirts had been completely ignored by everyone, for some reason.

She needed to figure what was going on with Peter Parker.

Thankfully, Mary Jane was a reporter. A good one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo, guys! 
> 
> How are you? I've been having a very messy week. Studying has been crazy. Anyway, here you have chapter 2 of this hot mess, lol. I'll post every tuesday, as mentioned in the past. 
> 
> Can't wait to hear what you think! 
> 
> See ya!
> 
> Tumblr: @thankyouforher

Once Mrs. Smith walked into the classroom, most students got to their seats. They seemed careless about it, still talking to their friends. This wasn’t a scary teacher in any way, nor one that the teenagers really worried about. Almost everyone used her classes to do their homework or talk to each other, which made sense- Mrs. Smith was a rather lunatic character in their lives that didn’t do anything to gain the respect she probably should have.

Many stories surrounding that woman had made their way towards Mary Jane, a lot of them being about how she used to be a part of the hippie movement and left for Netherlands to spend her days smoking and taking part in orgies. Judging from her behavior, and how suspiciously she smelled almost every day, none of these urban legends seemed too far from the truth.

She taught English and Literature, which was one of MJ’s favorite subjects. The only problem she had with it was the fact that they never really did much. She often just let them use that period to read their mandatory lectures or work on the few assignments she gave them. That was what she used to evaluate their work, since exams weren’t really her thing.

Mary Jane wasn’t mad at the assignments. She often used them to let her creativity out and do something completely different, something that would surprise the teacher. She liked standing out, being different, being appreciated, and, for most of her projects, it was like that.

She obviously had some fiascos before, especially when it came to group projects. Those were made so people could partner up with their friends, and she didn’t have any real friends. Sure, she was well-acquittanced with the popular group, but, she had never really fit in. She enjoyed a brief friendship with some of them, until one of the girls became insecure around her and spread some lies about Mary Jane trying to ‘take her place in the group’. Whatever that meant.

Mary Jane had grown to accept that people were bad, so, that experience wasn’t exactly heartbreaking. She had always known the human being was cruel, that was just another confirmation. A reminder, even, for her to never truly trust anyone.

Mrs. Smith seemed awfully excited about today’s class.

The woman got her blue and yellow scarf off her neck and clapped a couple of times to get the student’s attention. “Hello, class. I know you will be having exams pretty soon. And some of you don’t do great at those.” She said. The woman, whose dyed red hair curled up into the air, gave a look to Flash and his friend group. “That’s why I’ve decided that you will be doing a group assignment.”

She huffed. Great. Being paired up with an idiot again and having to do all the work. Group assignments had never been good ideas, and MJ kept wondering why most teachers even considered them.

“You will be focusing on an historic author from this list.” She said, showing off a rather large list printed in a couple of papers. They obviously couldn’t see it, though. “Here, take a photo and send it in one of those group chats of yours.” The woman almost sang, handing the list to a girl who was sitting on the first road.

“I want a biography and a small study of their most important works. The groups will have three people each, with no exceptions. I want you all to become friends by the time you have graduated. You have until next week, start working now.”

Was this woman out of her mind? What the hell had she smoked right before walking into class? 

Telling them to become friends was ridiculous. None would really call the other anything other than ‘classmate’, especially if they weren’t good friends. The word ‘partner’ crossed her mind. However, a ‘partner’ wasn’t a word that could be applied in this case. It was a deep word, with way more meaning than what people often credited it for.   
The ginger scanned the room. Everyone was already doing signs to their friends.

Once again, she was alone.

The times they had done work projects in the past, MJ was often just set into any random group that didn’t have enough people.   
It felt like a Russian roulette. Uncertain about whether she would end up being the one to do absolutely all the project as the others ate pretzels and gossiped or be treated like the most stupid human being and have everyone do the project.

Mary Jane spotted Peter standing up from his seat and walking straight towards Mrs. Smith. He had tried to keep their discussion quiet, his hands nervously fiddling with the edges of his jean pockets. 

Mrs. Smith replied with loud, theatrical words, so, it didn’t take much to hear what was happening. “I bet someone will want to join you and Mr. Osborn.” She said. “Who doesn’t have a group yet? Raise your hand.” She said.

The classroom was already loud enough for nobody to hear her. Mary Jane rose her hand, hesitantly. Peter gave her a nod and rushed back to his seat, where Harry was sitting. That was probably to discuss whether she should partner up with them or not.

The thought of just getting up and joining them flew in her mind, but she dismissed it. It would probably seem overconfident. Not like she ever truly cared about that, but, for some reason, she didn’t want to scare Peter away from her.

The two hadn’t shared a word since the day prior, when Mary Jane had defended him and figured about his bruises, wondering about their origin. She had spent the evening google searching him, which lead to nothing. This could be a chance to learn a little more.

Harry Osborn stood up. He was a tall, slim boy with curly hair and blue eyes. He was well known and used to hang out with the most popular kids, until he started skipping classes due to his weak health. He kept his popularity as a handsome, smart and rich boy, even though he didn’t go out with many people apart from Peter at that point. Specially after the popular kids started ignoring him last year.

The boy walked closer and smiled at her. “Hello, Mary Jane, Peter and I were wondering if you would join us for the project?”

He had a ‘rich boy’ type of accent, accompanied by a mature sound to his voice. It was deep, with a very relaxed tone.

The ginger grinned back at him, collecting her papers as she gave him a nod. “Sure. I’ll go to your desk.”   
Harry offered himself to help Mary Jane, however, the girl just brushed it off and soon moved a chair to the desk where he and Peter sat down. She had always preferred doing stuff without help. Maybe, it was to prove herself she could do things, in a poor attempt to find some self-validation, but, perhaps, it was a weak attempt of keeping up her character. The one she had made up and acted upon ever since she was fourteen. The one that kept her safe.

“So, did you guys had any ideas on how to do this?” The ginger asked, taking an empty paper and a blue gel pen. 

It was at this moment that in any project Mary Jane would find what her role would be. Them being smart, it would make sense for them to be a little cocky, not supporting her ideas and giving her a small part of the job to do. That didn’t happen, though.

They discussed some possibilities: making it a presentation, or just an average written document, or perhaps using photography. Peter and Harry really wanted the thing to turn out funny. They thought that, if they had fun while making it, the teacher would enjoy it even more. 

“We could do what MJ said about filming a video, but not an informative one. More like a recreation?” Harry asked. Though weird, it sounded like a nice idea.

“We could use puppets.” Peter added, which made them laugh.

Mary Jane was comfortable with them. They weren’t pretending they were other people. They didn’t hide behind any masks. Harry and Peter were dorky and funny. They embraced themselves, no matter what people thought, which was unusual for a couple of teenagers.

They seemed like the type of people who would end up doing great things for the world. The type of people who would end up living happily.

Part of her envied that.

Finally, she stopped studying them to focus on the feeling of being listened to. Both were taking her ideas in consideration, appreciating them. What an odd feeling.

A piercing, ringing sound stopped them from talking about their plans. Mary Jane started setting her notes in place, when Peter’s voice made her look up. 

“If you wanted to, uhm… You could…” He was scratching the back of his head, his eyes looking away. 

Mary Jane, who had stood up by now, tilted her head to the side as she waited for him to continue his sentence. When boys got that nervous to talk to her, it often was to ask her out. That often involved them going to parties and making out at the back of their cars. 

Peter didn’t look like most of those boys. He wasn’t wearing a baseball jacket, but a science t-shirt. He didn’t have a perfectly styled hair, but a mess of brown locks. And, specially, his face, now showing some warm color in his cheeks and nose, didn’t show any cockiness, but innocence instead.   
There was something innocent in his look. He seemed like a genuinely sensitive boy, which surely was part of why he had such a hard time at the terrifying jungle that was Midtown High. 

Eventually, some seconds later, after breathing slowly in, he let the question out. “If you want to, you could come, join us for lunch?” 

Mary Jane’s eyes widened a little at that. The curly haired boy looked at his friend, who was stiff as he waited for an answer. He seemed to suddenly regret it, because he started quietly speaking. 

“You don—don’t have to, it was just sinc—since you’re never arou—I mean..”

Harry put his hand on Peter’s shoulder to calm him down, with a relaxed smile, looking at Mary Jane.

“He was asking so we can keep working on the project? We never see you around at lunchtime.” His friend said. Peter seemed visibly more relaxed after the other had taken the lead of the conversation.

“Sounds great.” The girl said. “I’ll see you two at lunchtime, then.”

“See you then, MJ.” The other said. 

Peter was distracted, playing with the end of his flannel, until he saw how his friend was leaving the classroom, following him. He looked excited, almost giving the same feel a puppy would. It was adorable. “Until later!” He said, now smiling wide at her. Finally looking at her.

As everyone walked outside of the class Mary Jane caught a glimpse of the two friends in the hallway. Harry seemed to be teasing Peter, elbowing him, which made the two teenagers laugh.

Mary Jane couldn’t help but wonder if these boys would remain friends through their lives. Were they really friends? Even ‘partners’? Was that word still too much? 

After seeing how sweet and funny they were, she was somewhat anticipating their lunch.

It was quite often that she didn’t have lunch at the dining room, but on the bleachers, or in some empty classroom, eating as she worked on drafts for the school paper, or studied monologues for the theatre club.

Going to the dining room felt almost painful. Seeing everyone laugh with their friends as she would sit in solitude, pretending to be busy with her notebook. That had proven to be too much for her. Being alone made her think, and Mary Jane Watson’s worst enemy were her own thoughts.

For now, she wouldn’t be alone during that day’s lunchtime. And that was more than enough.


	3. Chapter 3

“I think the puppets are a great idea and you guys are just really closed minded!” A voice said between laughs. Peter, whose voice had just spoken was cracking himself up, holding up the sandwich he had gotten from his house.

He seemed way more relaxed now. Behind all his shy, and clumsy self, there was a funny boy. Harry was way less childish, not only in his humor sense, but also in his attitude, he was elegant as he moved and talked. No matter how different they were, they seemed to complement each other perfectly. 

“You’ve gone insane after math.” Harry told his friend. “What do you want us to do? Use socks?”  
Unlike Peter, Harry had bought his lunch.

Mary Jane couldn’t help wondering who had made Peter’s lunch. Had his parents prepared it for him? It seemed to have been done with too much care for him to be the one behind it. That threw her theory of his parents hating him through the window. Probably it wasn’t his parents. Perhaps, Peter Parker had a deeper, more complicated secret.

She doubted that it was a street fight. He seemed too kind to get in those. Could it have been Flash? Whatever it was, she would figure.

The boy still had the dark bruises coloring his neck and knuckles. It felt as a reminder for her to keep searching for clues.

“No, not socks. More like portraits stuck into some lollipop sticks!” Peter said. “It would be very original, right, Mary Jane?”

The red-haired girl flashed a smile as she sipped her orange juice, looking at him. “That is for sure original, tiger.” She replied. For some reason, that nickname naturally came from her lips when she referred to Peter.

“I doubt she even reads what we do.” Peter responded.

That prompted them to talk to them about all the gossip surrounding the woman, all the crazy stories about her and the behaviors that seemed funny.

The conversation flowed smoothly, with Mary Jane not even having to fabricate her responses, but just enjoying the spontaneous excitement that came with talking to them, adding to the jokes. It all just felt really natural.

She couldn’t recall the last time she laughed so much.

It had almost made her forget about the food Almost. Not like she ever struggled to eat. Mary Jane loved food, and she knew that the only proper meal she would have a day was that one. She never had breakfast, too busy taking care of her appearance and not daring to wake her father up. Dinners often consisted on sandwiches or pizza slices that she could earn for a dollar. It was on rare nights, when her father was still at the club or at work, that she would be able to cook herself some rice, omelets or fried eggs. The school often offered in its lunches the greens she never got in any other way.

Each morning she would sneak into her father’s room, walk towards his desk and take a couple of dollars from his wallet. Stealing from him was one of the only ways she could assure her survival. In the end, staying alive had become all that mattered.

Seconds after devouring her food, the bell rang, warning them about how close their next class was.

“Wait, MJ, give me your number. I’ll create a group chat for us to actually talk about the project.” Harry said. 

Her hangs dug into her bag for a little, until she took out of it a gel pen and a piece of paper, writing her phone number quickly on it. Peter took it, since he didn’t have to hold the food tray. He held the ripped piece of paper carefully, as if it were made of glass.

“See you around, boys!” She claimed before leaving to put the tray on its place and get to her next class.

Things had gone way too well with those two. She couldn’t help but feel even suspicious. It didn’t make sense, but, MJ knew it was just too weird for her to have a normal, good interaction with someone that didn’t intend to have sex with her.

She was thinking too much, again. It was what silence did to her. It made her wonder about the reason of some things going well and remind everything that was wrong. It would take over her mind, bringing up the memories she thought wouldn’t have an impact on her anymore. Most of the time, it replayed the last insult her father had called her. Others, it would remind her of that morning at eleven, when she woke up to a letter from her sister, telling her she had ran away. It would make Mary Jane remember how she had been left alone, always. That dark voice in her head would speak loud and clear, about how all of this was her own fault. If you asked her the reason, she probably wouldn’t be able to answer. It just made sense. In the end, everyone in her life left her. 

And that was the reason why she had become the one that left. Or at least the one that wasn’t ever close enough to get hurt. 

Soon, it was clear how wearing a mask was easier than being vulnerable.

Mary Jane clenched her fists. She really had to stop that. Shutting her mind up wasn’t easy, thankfully, she had a meeting for the school paper and theatre club. Perhaps she’d make it home late enough for his father to be asleep.

As the ginger was making her way home, she could feel her phone vibrate from her pocket. 

It had been a good day at theatre and the paper. As good as it could be. The paper was still endangered by the principal and the theatre club was, as always, a little empty.

She took her phone out to check what text she had gotten. The girl had been added to a group chat named ‘English Puppet Show’.

She couldn’t help smiling at the title, Peter must had chosen it.

‘Pete, what the hell, it’s not going to be a puppet show!’ Someone texted. The girl tapped on the phone number to find Harry’s contact information. He had a photo of himself in a suit as his profile picture, besides his, very well known, father and a tall, blonde woman. Probably his mother. His status had a philosophical quote written: ‘positive action, combined with positive thinking turns into success’.

‘I’ve taken over the group chat now! You can’t do anything to stop me!’ The other responded. Mary Jane then added Peter’s contact information to her device as well. Peter’s photo was one of the city, taken from some really high building. It was filled with colors from the sun-downing sky that he had captured. The boy really did magic with his photos.

She had never seen New York from that perspective, where was that? It was an enchanting image, one Mary Jane wouldn’t mind studying for longer. The status under that photo was ‘R.I.P boiled water. You will be mist.’. She smiled, that wasn’t too shocking.

Harry: IT’S NOT YOUR GROUP YOU IDIOT.

Peter replied, and Mary Jane eventually did as well, just joking with them. Conversations just happened organically with those two. It ended up in them making Star Wars references.

Peter: Join the dark puppet side, MJ.

MJ: Haven’t watched Star Wars, so, I doubt that I would be welcomed

Peter: WHAT?

MJ: Sorry to disappoint

Peter: WHY THE HELL HAVEN’T YOU WATCHED IT

Mary Jane couldn’t help smiling as her gaze stayed in those texts. Honestly, she didn’t watch many movies before she became a teenager and got her first phone. Her father often said the TV was too loud and he needed to focus. Ironic, since he spent his evenings yelling at the screen and emptying beer bottles. 

And even when she got her first phone and earphones, she didn’t watch movies, but recordings from musicals. 

Harry: We really need to change that. 

Mary Jane ended up accepting to watch the movies, as long as that made them stop talking about how it was a masterpiece and how weird she was for not having done it before.

She put her phone in her pocket as she walked into her house, passing the empty, dead garden. Sometimes she wondered if when people were passing by, they would think it was abandoned. It would’ve made sense. The grass had been growing without any control, and the outside of the house just looked like it could use some paint. The house gave, overall, a sad feeling. But, possibly it could just be her.

She had always hated the moment in which she stepped into the house. It was always one that came accompanied a mind in fear and shoving her hands in her pockets. It was one that came with the interrogation of how her father would present himself that night. On lucky nights she would peek into the living room and see the empty brown couch. He wouldn’t be home, and she would cook herself some dinner and head upstairs to watch a musical or read the newspapers.

However, this one wasn’t a lucky night.

“Mary Jane, where the fuck were you?” She heard a growl crawl into her ears from the living room. He was drunk, probably just back from the club.  
“School.” She mumbled, quietly, slowly closing the door behind her. She almost sounded too quiet to be herself. As if she had left the confident, cheerful girl outside of the building.

Quietly praying for him to let go, Mary Jane slowly walked towards the stairs that led up to her room. Then, he growled again, about that he was angry.

Her father was angry. Angry because he had seen a woman that looked like her mother at the club. Angry because she had left him. Angry because Gayle had left him as well. Angry, because, somehow, Mary Jane hadn’t left him then and she was taking away his precious money to eat and study.

“You’ve ruined my life!” He ended up yelled as he went from his precious living room to the stairs, his goal being to get closer to his daughter. He was holding an empty beer bottle as he reached the middle of the stairs, where she was.

His father wasn’t the typical fat, old, stereotypical alcoholic people found on the tv. In the mornings, he looked clean, with his beard and hair styled and some good clothes. However, at nights, he would get driven insane by the alcohol he consumed almost daily, to try to silence his frustrated aspirations. He was just a miserable man trying to follow his dreams and failing. The frustration that came within was what had destroyed their home. What was slowly destroying her.

Mary Jane bit her lip subconsciously, she had already started walking upstairs, when he took a tight grip of her arm. Mary Jane could feel a knot in her throat forming as she attempted to remain calm. A heavy feel, as if someone was pressing tightly against her heart, took over her.

The girl wasn’t in pain because of his strength, but, because, in the end, she knew it was her father. A father she would never stop caring about, no matter how deeply she hated him. The only family she had left. 

“Pay attention when I speak!” His loud voice ordered, his mouth releasing the clear smell of alcohol. As always, he was almost screaming. She was shaking by now as she tried free her arm from him, reaching for his hand with hers.

That seemed to infuriate him further, since his fingers were now squeezing her arm, before tossing it away, downstairs.

“Get out of my sight right now!” He demanded, his voice now softer, firm and cold.

The girl rushed towards the door when an empty beer bottle flew, in front of her and crashed against it. The pieces jumped everywhere, including to Mary Jane’s face. 

The adrenaline, or maybe the fear made sure she would start running, not minding about the pain in her face. She spent what felt like an eternity running through the city.

Eventually, she found a safe spot for herself to hide. She had gone to an office building that was open overnight and started running upstairs, passing all levels. She reached the rooftop. It wasn’t the greatest view of the city. This was a slightly emptier neighborhood. Empty enough for her to finally feel safe.

Mary Jane sat down on that rooftop, finally letting it all out. She cried, for minutes. She could’ve probably spent half an hour there, hugging her knees, crying, loudly sobbing, when something happened.

She wiped her tears away, finding blood along with them in her sleeves and hands. The glass had obviously made cuts. That would be impossible to cover with makeup. Now, after the effects of fear and adrenaline passed, they hurt.

Her heart was racing as she heard screaming from the building on front of her.

She could hear police sirens get nearby, which made her mind solely focus in the sounds coming from the convenience store that was in front of the building she was at. Someone had tried to break-in with a gun. She heard a shot, and then people screaming. 

That made her instantly stand up, alerted.

But then, he arrived. 

A red and blue figure made its way through the buildings, almost flying, swinging closer. 

Spiderman, he would take care of this.

And Mary Jane apparently, had first-row tickets to watch it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! I'm sorry this took a little longer than usual, been dealing with some stuff, but, can't wait to hear your opinions!

It had been one of the most intense things MJ had ever seen. It only lasted a few minutes, but those few minutes felt like seconds. As soon as Spiderman arrived, he shot one of his webs to one of the two men that were running to escape, reaching his legs and pulling, so he’d fall to the ground. The other man looked behind him, confused, finding the masked vigilante.

He was standing effortlessly on the wall of the building, looking at them directly. “C’mon!” He said. His voice was deep, yet, somehow familiar. It didn’t feel like a scary voice,   
specially as he was using a mocking tone. “You guys, can’t you raise your standards a little?”  
She found unbelievable how calm he appeared, as he swung towards the ground and landed close enough to reach the other guy by shooting a web at his chest, dragging him closer. 

He probably wasn’t as relaxed as he presented himself. Perhaps he used the jokes as a mask, on top of his already existing one. They could be a coping mechanism for all the adrenaline.

Mary Jane would have felt reflected on that if her attention wasn’t so caught on what was happening. How he used the webs he shot out of his hand to keep those two criminals stuck against the wall of the building was, simply, fascinating. How did he do that? Was that natural? How did it work?

The man said something to the store owner before he looked up, surely to figure where to shoot his next web to swing away. 

He shot two webs in the upper part of the building where MJ was peaking from and used them to climb over it, towards the roof. He ended up giving up at the idea of using the webs as support and just crawled over the windows and wall of the tall construction.

She took a couple of steps back. Sure, she had heard about Spiderman on the news, in fact, she had written a couple articles about him, but, there was something about seeing him right before her eyes. Seeing a nameless, faceless, incredibly strong legend that had been captivating New York with his powers, his fights, his nobility. He took care of small things like that robbery or big things like fighting supervillains. He helped every person he could, even if it’s hard. Even if J. Jonah Jameson would make a show out of him. And even if he got absolutely no rewards from it but some broken bones. 

He never seemed to give up.

He landed at the same roof that Mary Jane was, looking at her face. Oh, right. Her disgusting, bloody face. The girl was blushing as her gaze was set on the ground, embarrassment over her looks taking over her at that point. 

If there was a thing she was trying to pull off always, no matter what nor when, it was the fact that she was okay. No, not okay. She was Great. If she made people believe that, perhaps she would be able to believe it herself. Lying about her daily life, about her emotions, drowning her problems in dancing nights and playful jokes, all of that happened with the intention of forgetting and believing her own act. Yet, there she was, her face covered in tears and blood from the cuts over her face, shaking from the pain of that enormous secret she couldn’t tell anyone about. Wearing a mask had always been better than being vulnerable, right? Even then, when her cold hands were shaking from the cold and her chest felt so heavy she could hardly breathe. Yes, it was still better to wear a mask than to be vulnerable.

She hadn’t had time to make sense out of the cuts and figure how many there were. All she knew is that she was cold and shaking after all of what had happened that day and that she was completely exhausted. 

Spiderman looked at her for some seconds, his eyes on her bloody face. “My… Are you okay, M-Miss?” He asked, from under that red mask. It did sound very familiar, but, she couldn’t really remember where from.

With her gaze still stuck on the floor, she nodded. “Y-yeah… D-don’t you worry.” Her shaky lips let out. Her arms had naturally folded. Now she couldn’t hide how nervous she genuinely felt.

“You’re bleeding—what happened?” The man had walked near her. He was taller than her, and very muscled.

Mary Jane looked up, out of hearing the words come from somewhere closer. Too close. He surely would be able to see the blood more clearly now. She really was hoping for him to leave her. But he didn’t. Of course, he was spider-man, in the end.

Instead of doing what she wanted, instead of turning away, the man stood there, in front of her, waiting for a response.

What could she say? She had always been a great liar, an incredible actress, but, could she lie to Spiderman? To the purest image of kindness and strength?

“My father--- we had an accident…” She started mumbling, attempting to find the words as she studied his red mask. It freaked her out to think that whoever was behind those white eyes could see how she looked. How she wasn’t okay. 

“You know, most of the time when I talk about my injuries, I say it’s an accident.” He interrupted her. It wasn’t invasive at all. Just firm. As if he weren’t going to move away until she told him the truth.

“I—My father sometimes gets a little out of hand… He snaps. Today he threw a bottle against the door and the glass probably reached me.” She quietly let go of the truth. And, surprisingly, talking to someone who she didn’t know about this felt freeing. Most of the time she would’ve felt guilty about even thinking of telling anyone, her father wasn’t a bad man, she knew he loved her, right? She would seem vulnerable, take her mask off. She would disobey her own little rules.

Yet, this made the heavy feeling in her chest lighten slightly. It made her feel good to word it out in some way. She had let go of something she had kept a secret forever. Even back when her mother lived with them, she often told Mary Jane that kids never talked about their dads, and that she was okay whenever she got beat by him. Lying and hiding had been in her nature for years.

All of this felt so different that she was tearing up, as her eyes still found a spot to look at that wasn’t him, another building in front of them.

“What?! You know, that’s… awful--- I mean…” Spiderman coughed. He surely felt tense. And she couldn’t blame him. Even under that mask and those muscles, he was human. “That’s really bad. Really, really bad, miss. Domestic abuse is a big issue, and, you probably should alert the police.” 

There it was. Someone telling her to call the police. Just like Gayle got told by her middle school teacher. And it was good advice, obviously, but, way easier said than done. How do you call the cops on that man that you love, regardless of how he treats you? How would that influence your life? 

Nobody talked about the scary parts of the process, like the court. Like her father maybe figuring where she was and attacking her. Like people in school figuring and pitying her. Maybe even leaving New York to find a foster family.

She then shook her head. Spiderman studied her some minutes, in complete, unsettling silence, only disturbed by the sound of cars passing by under the street. 

Eventually, he spoke. “I’ll just ask you for one favor—would you do that for me? Just keep one promise for me.” 

Mary Jane hated promises. Nobody really kept them, no matter how hard they tried. Promises were a way to keep a person controlled. To make them feel guilty once they were inevitably broken. Meaningless words. And she could almost feel what the man would say. ‘Call the police if he does something else…’ Yada, yada, yada.

As soon as the girl nodded, he spoke, surprising her, yet again, with his petition.

“If he does something else again---ever. Something that harms you, leave that house. Or call me. I’m easily found when there’s a problem. Well—No, even better. Leave me a note. There’s a red birdhouse at the opening of central park, isn’t it?” He questioned.

MJ, who just couldn’t believe what was happening, nodded. Was he really telling her to leave her father? Or, even weirder, to leave him a note? Why? So he could beat him up?

“Okay, right on its bottom. Use some tape and I will see it.” He added. He looked at her for a little longer. “Don’t nod at me. Repeat with me: ‘My friendly neighborhood Spiderman…’” He started.

The girl couldn’t help smiling as she repeated his words. “My friendly neighborhood Spiderman…”

“…I promise.”

“…I promise.” She softly said.

There were dozens of questions flying in her head at this point. Why should she trust him? In the end, he was a stranger. What would he do? Beat her father up? Call the police himself?

A girl from the paper always told Mary Jane that she was great at questions, that’s why she often did interviews. But, now, she had too many. Most of which perhaps not even him would know how to answer. 

Following her impulsive gut, she looked up, back at the masked-up face. Only to formulate one question. One that did sting her, ever since she had seen his first case in the news.

“Why do you do this?” She muttered, quietly, studying his red mask, covered with webs, at the very poor light they had, from cars and streetlights that were far too low for it to properly hit them. She liked the dark, though. It surely covered her face quite well, and how confused she must look.

Did she look stupid after asking? Had that been rude? It was obviously uncalled for. Maybe he wouldn’t want to reply.

“That’s a great question.” The man told her. She could almost hear his smile, as if he truly wasn’t expecting that. “With a short answer and a good one. The short is that, when you have these…abilities and you don’t use them for good, bad things happen. And that’s your responsibility. To act when needed, to do what you can. With great power comes a great responsibility.” He stumbled upon his words, now sounding almost as quiet as MJ did. For some reason, that last sentence felt like he was whispering it to himself, like it was a reminder. “And the long answer adds a little to that… The world is a very dark place, Em—miss. It’s awful sometimes. That’s why the best people are the ones who try to make the best out of what they have. Out of that awful world we have, that if you work enough for, can be amazing.”

He stopped talking abruptly, his voice a little lighter and less intense. “You got me there. People don’t ever ask…that.”

Police sirens could be heard again into the distance, as well as screaming from a woman.

“I’ve gotta go now. Please, get home safe.” His voice was louder, and deeper again, as he ran towards the edge of the rooftop, jumping off it and swinging away.  
Mary Jane stayed there, standing, some minutes, reliving in his mind what just happened. It hadn’t been some crazy illusion coming from the blood and stress. No. She had seen Spiderman. She had talked to him. 

And he seemed to care about her.

She wasn’t worried about his protective sentiment over her. In some way, it wasn’t like the preoccupation that kids from her class showed her when her hair wasn’t perfectly done. It was genuine. He wasn’t being nosey but caring.

It still struck her. He did all of this, because, ultimately, he wanted to help. The satisfaction of making the world a better place, even if it were in the slightest, and with the strongest backlash towards him, was enough for him to suit up, swing closer and do what he did.

Her thoughts went back to him instructing her to write a letter. Did he really think the situation was that crazy? He was a superhero that fought huge, monstrous villains, and he was surprised about what happened to her. Maybe he could be overdoing this.

For once, Mary Jane collected her thoughts. Of her pretending everything was okay after her mother left, and her sister too. After being hit repeatedly by her father for being late, or, sometimes, even for just existing. 

If Spiderman, the person who had seen way worse than what she’d ever known, thought this was an issue, maybe, he was right. Maybe she needed help, as terrifying as it sounded. She felt as if she had been underwater and for the first time had been able to catch a glimpse of the surface.

Running away didn’t seem like the worst idea. But something in her mind kept convincing her to stay with her father. Only for a while longer. Maybe it was her pride, trying to stay there for long enough to be legally out. Then, nobody would have to know. As if this were some sort of contest. 

At this moment, Spiderman’s promise seemed good enough for now. She would try to pretend to be alright for a little longer. Perhaps her father would stop hurting her. Maybe he would see with clarity for once and find a therapist. 

Mary Jane knew, ultimately, how she was playing games with herself. Knew this was just her falling in love with the idea of having a family. Perfect families didn’t seem a thing that would likely appear in her life, though. She would have to accept it sometime, but not now.

It was okay, though. If things got out of hand, she would write a letter to Spiderman, or run away to Aunt Anna’s house. 

That last option seemed the most tempting. She hadn’t done it yet since, as much as she loved aunt Anna, asking for help was never in her books. And, the delusional idea of her father having a small chance of getting better took over her every single time she was about to pack up her things.

Now she had a promise to follow, though.

And she made herself a new one as she started walking down the stairs of the office building. She would try to make this awful, dark world a little better anytime she would have the chance. Just like Spider-man.

Because, if it got better, just in the slightest, that would be good enough for her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! So sorry this came a little later than usual, I'm on a trip so didn't have much time to correct, but, here it is. Hopefuly next week's arrives on Tuesday as always. Thanks so much for reading!

The buzzing sound of an alarm was the first thing she heard that morning. The same noise that was followed by going towards her bathroom to ‘put on’ her mask.

MJ was standing in front of her mirror, as she admired her work. She had crafted her face for a while now, her make up taking care of hiding the injuries of last night. She had spent enough years using it for her to know how to make it work. Perhaps adding some red lipstick, people to pay less attention to the rest of her skin, hopefully not noticing the scars.

No matter what day it was, she was always wearing make-up. She found a creative outlet in it behind the real motive of her using it. The only issue Mary Jane had with it was the fact that she used make-up for the same reason behind almost every single one of her actions: survival.

Surviving her crazy father that, last night, when she arrived back home, pulled her into a hug, telling her how much he loved her, and how that had been a ‘scary accident’ that ‘wouldn’t happen again’. According to him she had ‘learnt the lesson’, and it was his job to ‘educate her’ in the end.

He always said it would never happen again. He used that lie after destroying the little stability that sometimes formed in that house. He muttered it after pushing her mom against the fence due to his jealousy. And he repeated it after slapping her sister for spending ‘too much money’ in ballet classes.

He was using that empty promise again with her. Lying to her face. What a surprise.

That was what hurt her the most. What she would never tell anyone, the fact that, after the hurricane, his father would greet her as if he hadn’t noticed what had happened. As if he loved her enough to never hurt her again.

Her hands were shaking as Mary Jane reached for her perfume. 

As if he loved her.

No, no. Now it wasn’t the time for her to get emotional. Mary Jane had to go to school and do good in there. No, not good, she would do great in there.

She was wearing her mask, just like Spiderman, only that she hadn’t noticed the similarities between the red spandex and the make-up on her face before. Weird as it was, she was connected to him through that.

The thought of seeing Peter and Harry was enough for her to feel better. She couldn’t wait to see what they would talk about during lunch, or hear one of Peter’s dorky jokes. She needed to be able to smile genuinely one more time after what had happened, to prove herself she had won, at least, this battle.

She had to sit alone through History, with Peter and Harry behind her. Honestly, she still needed some time to recover from everything, as much as she wanted to be with them, so, this situation made her feel rather grateful.

This moment was for her to settle back in reality, focusing in taking her colorful, organized notes. That, and ignoring the teacher to repass her ideas for the paper, were the only things she truly did during classes, most subjects were just boring or useless. If it weren’t for Mrs. Smith, Literature would’ve been an exception.

Mary Jane’s mind went to the school paper. There was a new number coming out that day, with a few articles where she had been helping her colleagues. Only one had been solely written by her, an article about a new version of Hamlet arriving in theatres soon.

As much as she adored theatre, the girl couldn’t say that she actively took part in supporting the industry. Sure, she enjoyed watching illegal recordings of musicals and plays that had arrived to New York, but, it had been years now since she last went to see a play live. They could become pricey, and she could hardly steal some money from her dad every morning.

Belonging to the school’s theatre club was the closest she had ever really been to that world. However, since the principal didn’t really think it made sense to have a theatre club with so little participants, they couldn’t ever really prepare any plays for the school to see.  
With a lot of enthusiasm still in them, the five kids that formed the club would get reunited and perform for the others. Monologues, dialogues, if you were lucky enough to have a friend that would join, and even songs. Sure, it wasn’t quite as displaying an entire play or performance for the school, but, that didn’t mean it wasn’t fun.

As much fun as those meetings were, theatre was something that she would, for sure, never consider doing. The artistic world was hard to get into, and, by far, not as glamorous as people made it seem. Her sister wanted to be a dancer, so she left the house to pursue that dream. Even though Mary Jane didn’t know much from her nowadays, she was pretty sure that she hadn’t made it.

And why would she? Gayle had no back-up, no studies and nothing more but a dreaming heart on her side. She was competing against thousands of other girls that were as skilled as her, if not more. Girls who spent their days and weeks working for the same thing as her. It was easy to see the reality of the true bohemian lifestyle in the reflection of his father. Delusional, worthless, a piece of trash that spent half of his time completely intoxicated, attempting to silence the voices in his head that kept complaining about not listening to other people’s warnings in time. 

The ginger let out a soft sigh, looking up from her book to the teacher. Where were they?  
Suddenly, something hit her head and got tangled in her ginger locks. It was a paper plane. Her gaze searched for the responsible of it, only to find Peter’s face behind her with a small, naughty smile in his lips.

He was looking straight at her, which wasn’t too usual.

She opened the paper plane, to find something written inside, with the messiest calligraphy she had ever seen. 

‘You know, Napoleon would be an awful archeologist. Always pulling a Bone-apart-e!’ It said at the very top. She rolled her eyes, a small grin now stuck on her. ‘I’m sorry, I knew it was awful, but, c´mon, needed to see you smile!’

As much as this was just a small, silly note, she couldn’t help but feel overjoyed. This, overall, was just a new feeling. To think she was having a person being goofy, wanting to earn a positive reaction from her that didn’t involve them making out- it was crazy. 

Using a light green gel pen, to difference their writings she responded. ‘Seriously, Tiger? Also, smiling during class isn’t too normal.’ 

She turned around to put it on his table, pretending to be borrowing a pencil from him.

Not taking longer than two minutes, the plane landed, effortlessly this time, back on top of her table.

The teacher had given her a quick glance, which meant the girl would have to look at him some minutes before turning her attention to the note.

‘Buzzkill. You should admit I would make a great comedian.’

‘Peter Parker, world-wide known historic comedian. I bet they’ll call you from all around the world to make those great jokes at History conventions’. Was soon added in her light-colored writing, leaving it again on Peter’s table.

It was at this point that she guessed teachers would get suspicious, deciding to stop somewhat soon. As much as she loved this exchange and wanted to get to know more about what went on in the boy’s unpredictable mind, risking hours in detention wasn’t a price she was willing to pay.

MJ received the paper plane one last time, unfolding it to read: ‘You could come by. We could be a team. You’d be my manager.’

Surprisingly, he had achieved his goal. Mary Jane was smiling softly, unable to stop as she looked behind herself at Peter, finally mouthing : ‘You wish.’

It took some few eternal minutes for the class to end. Peter went by, closer to her, right after the bell indicated that it was over. “Why not? It’s a good offer.”

“How much would you pay me?” She asked, smirking as she took her books into her arms and pulled her backpack over her shoulder.

“U-Uhm… I would feed you.” He said.

“How sweet, then I would become your pet?” The girl teased, following the crowd of teenagers out of the classroom.

“N-no! Not like that, Mary Jane!” Peter was blushing as he protested, as playful in his tone as she had been.

“He prefers the term ‘tamed companion’” Harry interrupted, making the three of them laugh. Peter stopped soon, folding his arms, pretending to be upset at all the teasing, yet, obviously enjoying the jokes that came within.

“Good luck taming me, then, Tiger.” Mary Jane softly told Peter, taking just a couple of steps closer. Not too many, just enough to lower her voice, turning it into a seductive whisper. Now she was in her element. Being superior, seductive, charming… Crazy. That was MJ Watson.

Peter, on the other hand, had gained color on his neck and cheeks, nervously chuckling after the sentence ended. His gaze was set away from her, to the ground, as he ran his fingers through his hair.

“He’s gotten hard.” Harry joked, which made the nervous giggling continue, even louder.  
“I haven’t! Shut up!” 

Now he did really seem uncomfortable. Harry wrapped his arm around his friend’s shoulder, which made teen face his friend at last.

“Hey, sorry. Just kidding.” 

The moment Mary Jane was experiencing was seemingly very intimate. It made her consider whether she should just leave them alone. Thankfully, they had arrived at the classroom where the boys would be attending class for the next period, which meant she wouldn’t have to make any excuses up to leave.

“See you at lunch!” Harry’s voice announced as they got pushed inside the room by the rest of the students.

As overfilled with students as the hallways were, Mary Jane was able to catch a glimpse of the two. Harry had let go of Peter and the two had taken a seat by each other, laughing.

Having friends wasn’t as scary as she had always thought it would be.

It had been ages since she last had real friends. Last time she called someone their ‘friend’, she was part of the popular girl group.. Sure, they weren’t real friends you could trust, but, still funny people to be around at lunchtime and breaks. That was until they dramatically stopped talking to her. Even years later, Mary Jane didn’t know why that happened. There were rumors about one of the girl’s boyfriends crushing on her, but, no real evidence on why they decided to not accept her around anymore.

That disaster only proved the girl’s point all along. Friendships didn’t exist, nor did love or family. At least not what she had always been seeing on TV and books. Or, maybe, it just wasn’t made for her. Whatever it was, it was enough for her to stay unattached.

Yet there she was, sat on her class staring blankly at the empty notebook in front of her as her mind went back to those two boys that seemed really close to the other. Two boys that she had grown sort of fond of and that she wouldn’t mind getting to spend more time with.

Rather surprised, she felt her phone buzz from her pocket right after class was over. It had been so quick she hadn’t even had time to put her things back on her backpack. Taking the device in her hands, she checked what it was.

 **PETER:** Hey, MJ, today I have to go grocery shopping and buy someone a gift. Wanna come?

For a second, her eyes scanned the screen in confusion. Why would Peter ask her to come grocery shopping? Did he mean the two of them alone? Well, that was an original plan for sure.

He had quickly added a new text. As if he were nervous about her reply. Was this a date he was planning?

 **PETER:** I know it’s not really interesting, but, I’d use some advice.

A feeling of uneasiness grew within her. She wanted to believe Peter was only trying to get in her pants, like any other boy, but, she couldn’t quite do so. It was as if there was way more to this. She didn’t seem like the type of girl he would like. Not smart enough, nor sensible enough.

There she was, thinking too much again. It’s not like Peter and her would be an item anytime soon. Nor like she liked him in that way. 

Eventually, she managed to stop overthinking and text back.

 **MJ:** Sure, place and hour?

 **PETER:** Do you have school paper?

He obviously didn’t know she did theatre. It made sense, they were only five kids over all, and she couldn’t help but feel a splash of relief from that. Theatre was, still, her little secret. 

**MJ:** No, I’m free.

 **PETER:** See you after school, then?

 **PETER:** Only if you want to.

He rapidly added. 

Mary Jane couldn’t help smiling at that. He always said more things after a sentence that he felt nervous about formulating. It was almost as if he regretted those small moments, attempting to fix them with another phrase. As if he thought he would be judged upon speaking confidently, even if it was just in the slightest. However, what Peter didn’t know, was how admired he was anytime he rose his hand in class and didn’t stutter his words out. 

But, then again, nervous was kind of his natural state from what she had seen. The correct term wasn’t exactly nervous. ‘Awkward’ could be a better definition. Awkward in the most adorable, sweet and genuine way possible. It wasn’t even the biggest trait of his. It couldn’t even be considered a trait. His awkwardness was shown through small hints throughout his behavior instead of taking over himself. It could be linked to how authentic the boy was, not only in his relationships, but, in general.

Peter Parker was the most authentic boy Mary Jane Watson had ever met.

And now, she really wanted to know what would be going on that evening.

 **MJ:** Face it, tiger, you just hit the jackpot.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys! Here you have chapter 6, this is one of my least favorite ones, but, due to some personal things going on, it's kind of became a symbolic one. I've been trying to put my life together after a month of not having the greatest year, and it's a bit hard, but, something that really is making me feel better is writing this, receiving all of your feedback in the comments and kudos is just amazing, and I'm so genuinely thankful. 
> 
> I have a question for y'all, I've been thinking of writing certain chapters with Peter's POV. Would you be interested in reading them? If so, would you like them to be in a different work or here?
> 
> Anyway, thank you so so much for the support. Hope you like this one!

Peter hadn’t even mentioned them hanging out after school to Harry during lunch, nor in any of their talks during breaks between periods. All that secrecy made Mary Jane even more curious. Why would he be hiding this to his best, and probably only, friend? 

Every single minute that passed leading to the end of class had became torturous. She kept trying to figure what would he want from that meeting. Somehow, she knew that, as much as this was driving her crazy, it was way better than listening to the teachers talk about college.

That day most teachers had decided to start talking to the students about college applications. They told their own anecdotes or just kept going about how awesome it was once you were in. No matter how hard the journey to get there had been. 

She just kept doodling, repassing her notes and writing as she tried to ignore both the teachers and the voices in her head. She wouldn’t ever be able to go to college, as much as she wished it.

Thankfully, class was over now, and Mary Jane could head to the front door, where she would meet Peter. 

There he was, hands on his pockets as he waited for her, leaning against a wall. 

“Hey, there, MJ!” He said, looking at her with a big smile. He was reflected excitement, with shiny eyes and his hands out of his pockets, taking a step near her.

“Well, hello, Tiger. Happy to see me?” She asked. ‘His smile is contagious’, she thought, as her lips curved upwards.

“You look great.” He stated, as they both started walking towards the mall.

“So, what else is new?” She teased as a response. The boy, who seemed to have struggled to word the compliment, had put his hands again in his pockets. “Peter, you didn’t tell Harry about this, did you? Why?”

That was an awkward question, of course, but, as much as MJ liked playing, she hated not having complete control over situations. The boy first responded by blushing furiously, slowing down his steps, and looking completely away from her for some seconds. She slowed down her walking walking as well, staring at him as his brown eyes seemed stuck gazing at the street in front of them.

“I’m concerned about you.” He said. Mary Jane could feel a slight nervous feeling growing in her, as her mind formulated way too many questions to keep track of. Had he seen the injuries on her? Was he really treating her as if she were a child? “Mary Jane, I don’t know anything about you, nor does anyone from class.”

“Have you been investigating me?” She asked, playfully, as they kept walking at that slower rhythm. Joking it off seemed like an option that could help her get away from this kind of conversation. In the end, it always did.

“No-not like that. More like… You’re a mystery.” Peter seemed like a boy who had a hard time opening up, this had surely been hard for him to do. “I want to know if you’re okay.”

Mary Jane noticed the effort he was putting on this, so she decided to take this as a compliment, instead of an attack upon her privacy. Peter wouldn’t hurt her, he didn’t give out that sensation. And she didn’t have to tell him anything, just assure how alright she was.

“I’m perfectly fine, tiger.” The ginger assured with her soft voice, to try to not scare him away. “Nobody knows much since nobody would want to know. I’m a boring person.”

“Not all humans are boring.” Peter replied, finally speaking a bit louder again, the conversation finally felt normal instead of invasive. “Tony Stark is pretty cool, and so is Steve Rogers.”

“So, you’re into superheroes? I get the appeal; the tights are a plus.”

He started laughing suddenly. For some reason he seemed nervous about that comment. “No! But I bet their lives are interesting.”

“So you need superpowers to be interesting?” 

“No.” The word was firm on his lips. “You need to be an adventurer. You need to live and learn… that way you have things to talk about. The people who are interesting are the people who know a lot.”

Mary Jane felt rather interested at that concept, somewhat drawn towards it. She knew Peter was sort of sensitive, and book-smart, but, she had never figured how deep someone who had been invisible for her until now could be. Now it felt weird to not have talked to him before, specially now that she knew how caring and fascinating he could be.

Everyone had always been invisible to her. Sure, she danced with guys at parties and joked with some in the hallways, but, now, she couldn’t even really remember their names. Had she been too selfish? No, it had to do with basic survival skills, her mind excused. She didn’t have time for friends or people who could hurt her. Now it felt like the price was worth paying, though. Why did it not before?

“Sorry, that surely sounded really weird.” He mumbled, as he did after saying something he found embarrassing. Peter always seemed to be thinking that he was messing up when talking to her.

“I’m really interested.” She told him, touching his arm briefly for him to relax, the way Harry did. But, MJ didn’t seem to have that power. Instead of calming down and smiling, like Peter did when his friend did it, he stopped walking at a red light, turning his entire attention to her.

For the first time, his brown eyes found hers, stuck in them now. 

“So am I.” His lips let out.

Going out with Peter was way more fun than she could have even guessed. After that moment they shared, the light in the semaphore turned green, letting the two keep walking. Normally, it would’ve made sense for silence to take over them, but it didn’t.

Peter liked to tell stories, a lot. He liked to talk about the time Harry and he forgot where the movie tickets were, or about his aunt using the rice cooker too much. All those stories were told as he made gestures and used descriptions, attempting to make Mary Jane feel closer to them. He was great at telling stories, making her laugh along with him, or look at him in surprise as he spoke. 

“You talk a lot about your aunt.” She pointed out as they walked inside the shopping mall.

“Well, I live with her.” He explained. The boy suddenly looked at her, once again. “My parents died when I was really young, so I stayed with my Aunt May and my Uncle Ben.” 

“They seem really nice.” It was true. Those people seemed adorable from what the anecdotes he shared about them. But, it left MJ clueless on where the bruises came from. It hadn’t been his elder aunt hitting him, nor his kind uncle, that was for sure. He wouldn’t be speaking with so much passion about them if so.

Even though she had never met them before, Mary Jane couldn’t help but feel a sentiment of sympathy towards them. Peter told her before about how his uncle made small science experiments in their kitchen for him to learn, and about how well his aunt knitted. Those were stories most boys didn’t tell at that age, embarrassed about seeming too sensitive or family-oriented. For Peter it was different, he spoke with pride and excitement. With love. Mary Jane could almost feel like she was in that kitchen or admiring the wool hats May made for Peter every winter, inspired by Harry Potter. 

It felt like a warm family.

Now the girl was into this case enough to keep on trying to find answers. She cared about Peter now. At least a little. He deserved to be happy, he was just too nice to suffer, and those injuries he displayed in the mornings obviously hurt. Who could do that to him?

“My uncle was murdered last year, though.” He said.

Mary Jane sucked a small breath as she listened to that, it felt familiar. He mother had left them one night, sick of her husband, and never came back. The woman had been ran over by a truck.

It was an accident, but that didn’t make it any better. 

Pain is pain, no matter what color you paint it over with. 

And Mary Jane was…well acquittance with it.

Peter’s expression was marked by a frown. He seemed too scared to even say anything else, yet, he did, again, in an apologetic tone that was killing her. “Sorry, that wasn’t a very nice thing to tell. Most of the time it ruins the mood.”

“So what, Peter?” She kept walking around the shops with him, not quite entering any, yet. “It’s okay to talk about life.” She added, feeling like a hypocrite. There she was, not telling Peter anything about herself, avoiding the questions he made her out of concern and sympathy, not pity.“My mother is gone as well. She has been since I was… a child. There’s no sugar coating for things like this, and, sometimes, it’s better to just say it. To let go”

She had stopped walking, trying to order her legs to keep moving, but, they just didn’t obey. Now the ginger was the one looking at the ground, her ginger locks covering part of her face, as well as her make-up. She couldn’t hide the expression on her face, though. She was heartbroken. She had been ever since that stupid night. Probably, she hadn’t ever even experienced what it was like to have a functioning heart. Peter’s family was dysfunctional, but, it was still a loving one.

As weird as it felt to be standing in front of a hat shop, opening up about her traumatic past, the girl didn’t feel as scared as she should be. It almost felt like that night, when she talked to Spider-Man. Peter wasn’t going to laugh at her. He… he understood.

“She’s not gone, Mary Jane. She’s—”

“In heaven? In my heart?” Mary Jane questioned quickly, almost offended. She had heard that too many times. It was what most grown-ups told her, wearing black besides the gravestone, when she still couldn’t even understand that her mother was gone. That her sister was going to. That everyone was going to leave her, eventually.

“She’s in your brain, actually. Hidden amongst your memories. And nobody, listen to me, nobody will ever take that from you.” His soft voice said, fixing a piece of hair off her face with his warm fingertips. His hand stayed over her cheek, stroking it. 

Mary Jane’s face was burning then, as she listened to those words. Her eyes found his face, a familiar one that wasn’t judging her. She was being vulnerable for the first time in years, and, she didn’t hate it. It was terrifying to think about, but, having Peter so close, she couldn’t bring herself to think about it. Instead, her mind was drowning in his words, trying to memorize them. Yeah, he truly was unique.

A small grin made its way into her lips. “Thanks, tiger. Tell me about that story of uncle Ben and the grasscutter.”

And he did, moving away from her. It didn’t matter what he told her about, though. He could talk about science, or about the Star Wars movies, it would still be funny, yet intriguing.

At times, he would stop, talking, almost to check if what he had said was right. Then she would reassure him with grins and questions.  
It had ended up being one of the nicest days she could remember. Peter had a great sense of humor, and they connected naturally. 

Everything went great, they got a hat Aunt May would really love, from what he had told Mary Jane. A light colored, sort of retro hat that now was in a box, inside a gift bag he was carrying. He had told her to take the long way home to have more time to speak with one another, passing by surprisingly lonely streets.

“So, tomorrow we have the puppet project.” The boy announced with enthusiasm.

“We’re not using puppets.”

“Please?” 

As they passed by, Mary Jane had stepped on a white, folded paper. It seemed to be stuck on her feet, which made a expression of disgust cover her face. Was it because of gum? When she took it in her hands, it seemed like a clean piece of paper, so, whoever dropped it, didn’t do it much long ago. Carefully fold with something sticky and white on two sides of it. One that had it softly attached to the ground and the other that got into her shoe.  
No, it wasn’t gum. She would’ve said it looked like Spider-Man’s web, but, why would he be sticking pieces of paper to the ground? Perhaps it was part of one of his missions, or something important. As much as she respected him, curiosity grew in her.

It was about an audition. Now it was when her mind yelled at her for being paranoid enough for thinking it had to do with Spider-Man. Probably someone had printed it and lost it, then, the breeze of New York made it make its way through the city towards her, getting gum, or whatever that sticky matter was, in it. 

It was an acting and singing audition for a children’s play of ‘Cinderella’. The girl kept looking at the unfolded piece of paper in her hands.

“What’s that?”

“Oh, nothing…” Mary Jane said. It was a paying job, apparently. The paper had an address and a date for the auditions. It said they were looking for a young actress, around her twenties. She bit her lip. She wasn’t old enough at all.

Not like she was interested in participating. Mary Jane didn’t have any time. Also, who would hire her? She had almost no experience in theatre. The Midtown High theatre club was a joke, almost. Even if she wanted the role, she wouldn’t get it. God, why was she thinking about this now?

“If it’s nothing, why are you still holding it?” He asked with a smirk. “I bet you’d make a great actress.” He had moved his head slightly to the side to peek at it.

“Oh, no, it’s really not my thing.” She murmured, feeling how her eyes tried to scape the view of himself or the paper.

“You used to do theatre in middle school, remember? We were impressed at your talent.”

“We were 10.” She awkwardly laughed, folding back the paper. 

“Still. I’d say it would be cool if you gave it a shot again. Who knows? You could be the next Jennifer Lawrence.”

But Peter didn’t understand. She was scared. Her mom wanted to be a performer, which made her end up just being the poor wife of an alcoholic writer-wannabe. Her sister wanted to be a dancer, and she was nowhere to be found.

Sure, she liked to do it when she was a kid. And now in the theatre club, but, did she honestly feel like she could overcome the terror of becoming a reflection of the people in her life that had given everything for their unreachable dreams?

“C’mon, it was a sign from the universe. And your eyes are shining.” Peter kept teasing her, his arm around her shoulder. 

Mary Jane almost knew about how much excitement must be reflected on her. She knew she liked acting. It was a great way to escape for a while and live another reality, to become a stranger and run away from pressures real life threw at her. Also, it had became one of the most creative things she did, apart from writing, and, it was probably the greatest outlet she had.

“We should probably get home, but, if I were you, I’d give it a shot.”

The girl offered him a quick nod before they went on walking. The paper was still in her hand, and soon in her pocket.

Spider-Man was right. Life wasn’t the best thing in the world. In Mary Jane’s case, it was messy, scary, and just awful at times. It kept giving her reasons to hide, and run away. But, if there was something she had learned from having Peter and Harry around, it was that she was tired of hiding.

She didn’t have the best of anything, but, for sure, Mary Jane would try to make the best out of anything. Starting now.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! Guess who's back at it another Tuesday? I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's not much, but, build up is pretty important. Anyway, what do you think? 
> 
> See you next week!

Harry’s house was the place they had ultimately chosen to use for the project. Peter said it was huge, and Harry assured them they would be alone, which was more than enough for MJ to accept. She had never been too keen of meeting people’s families. Partly because in the past it always became an awkward mess. Parents tend to ask about other parents, and that was evidently something Mary Jane wasn’t keen of.

His apartment was a luxurious, huge penthouse tastefully decorated in light colors that made it appear even bigger, if possible. It had a modern feeling to it, with furniture that seemed rather expensive. ‘Would I be able to afford one of these chairs if I sold my kidney?’ Mary Jane wondered as she took a seat.

Soon, they had started working on the project. They didn’t use puppets, like Peter had intended, but, they made a slow-motion video. Peter adored photography, and MJ was inventive enough to make this work while Harry would take care of all the editing.

Apparently, Peter had made some videos before, for travels he went to and more things. Mary Jane couldn’t help but feel the curiosity growing inside of her. How were the videos? He said he kept all of them to himself. Did he have memories great enough to try to immortalize them through that?

“I did a slow-mo one for Aunt May’s birthday two years ago…” He explained as he took a bite from one of the pastries Harry had bought for them.

“As you see, Pete over here is an influencer.” Harry said, from the couch where he was lying down on. “The only thing missing is like fantasy colored hair. Wouldn’t suit him, though. The messy hair has become part of him.”

“It’s not that messy!”

“It’s awful!”

“Not as much as yours!” Peter claimed as he playfully kicked his friend from the seat he was at.

“Mine looks great!”

“For a TV host from the 1930’s? Sure.” The three laughed. “Also, May would kill me if I dyed my hair.”

“May would find it cute.” Mary Jane replied, from where she was sitting in the carpet, just besides Peter. 

“You’re sabotaging me!”

“I’m not! May seems like an adorable lady!” The ginger said, to which Harry nodded.

Peter stuck his tongue out to her, which just made her laugh. 

“Rude.”

As silly as this playfight was, it made her feel something. Like she belonged there, with those two. Peter and her, being goofy, Harry telling them to act like adults. Harry eventually joining on the goofiness. Maybe she did fit in with them, after all. Making friends wasn’t as scary as she remembered.

At least the side she chose to show them wasn’t. It was good enough for her for now. She had let her guard down the day before with Peter, and it didn’t turn out awfully. Didn’t mean she would be telling them about her family or insecurities anytime soon, but, for sure it meant something.

For now, she had fun with them. They ended up laughing so hard their stomachs ached, making up new inside jokes. It felt natural, once again. Mary Jane didn’t have to process and think her answers through before replying, as she would when she was at parties.

It was very different from what she was used to, houses always offered alcohol, not pastries. Boys often offered close, touchy dances, not talking. But, maybe, this felt even nicer. She was ready for a change.

Some things never changed, though.

There she was that same night, clutched against a wall in the corner of her room. It had always been her favorite. It was the spot of the house where her sister and her played, where her mum used to braid her hair. Where Gayle and her cuddled and held each other after their dad had an outburst.

It was weird how she had absolutely no clue on where she was, or if she was doing okay. Mary Jane had texted her for Christmas, to which she didn’t even respond. She had read it, probably, but, why would she look back at the life she used to have? If MJ had the chance Gayle had, of running away and never turning back, she would’ve taken it as well.

Yet, her brain kept bringing her up, wondering about love. About how much the two sisters understood the other. They helped each other survive, even when it was hard. Gayla would cook breakfast for her and bring her to her ballet lessons to watch whenever Mary Jane didn’t have anywhere else to be. She would pick the birthday gifts for their mum and make sure the smaller sister participated. Gayle really wanted a family, or at least to pretend they were one. 

That was until one night, when Gayle was 14, their father hit her. Mary Jane remembered it far too well, considering she was just 10. Probably because that was when the only person she had left that loved her disappeared.

Suddenly, Gayle wouldn’t talk to Mary Jane. She would spend most of her time at parties, until she found a boyfriend to run away with. One night, just like their mum, she disappeared. However, they didn’t even have a body to cry over this time. She left without any trace, only contacting her sister years after. She had sent, a couple of years ago, a letter with her phone number, not really saying anything else than the fact that she was alright, and that MJ could contact her whenever she needed her. Lies. She hardly replied once to a birthday text. Gayle had obviously tried to forget everything.

She didn’t blame her for leaving. In the end, Gayle had only left an awful alcoholic and a wannabe human with attention seeking issues behind. Not much.

This time, her father had been drunk-writing. That meant that when Mary Jane walked into the house, he got instantly mad, saying how she should’ve been quiet. That’s why she had sneaked into her corner and started doing homework with her earphones on.

“MARY JANE…!” She could hear his screaming voice.

Her hands still held the pen, as she wrote the answer of the question.

“OPEN THE DOOR NOW!” He yelled, kicking the door. The girl dropped the pen, tearing up as she turned the volume of the music on her phone completely down. What was she doing? Why did she like to torture herself this way?

She did reply to another one of the last activities she had to do, her hands were shaking as she grabbed the pen again.

“YOU’RE SO DISRESPECTFUL! YOU’RE THE WORST MISTAKE IVE MADE!” He stormed off, before some loud steps could be heard as he went away, finally.

It was then, when her hand stopped writing, letting go of the pen as the last one of the activities was finished. She took a slow, deep breath, her eyes now tearing up. He had left, she would be okay.

Maybe he was right. 

‘No, for god’s sake, no, Mary Jane.’ She told herself to pull herself together, she could do this.

Now, the illusion of having company was gone. After realizing Peter was, obviously, not going through the same as she was in his house, she felt lonely. Sure, there was still interest within the story regards the boy, but, now, she didn’t need a story. She needed venting.

All she could ask for was letting all of this out. She needed to scream, to fight, to cry. She needed to stop her brain for a minute from thinking and feeling. If she could only rip her heart out. 

Mary Jane had never really told anything about this to anyone. 

Wait, hadn’t she? Spiderman knew a part of her story. Not all, but, enough for her to feel like he was ‘there’. 

Every time there was someone in need of help or a fantastic issue nobody understood, he came about. But, wasn’t he a fantastic issue himself? He was a masked vigilante that lied to himself by cracking jokes while fighting, to stop terror from hitting him. Just like Mary Jane did, telling herself she was okay, to stop pain from reaching her. Spiderman never shew his identity to anyone, nor did Mary Jane.

There was a connection to them she hadn’t even imagined before. A connection.  
If she could, she would slap herself. This was just awkward, a connection?

Not like a celebrity crush. Not like a hysterical woman, holding onto a memory made from pure luck and coincidence. Mary Jane felt accompanied in this situation, and she sure needed some company.

That’s why she squeezed her pen tightly, taking a clear page from her notebook.

“Dear Spiderman:” She started at the top of the white sheet. Her cheeks were burning. What a ridiculous mess she was. 

Finally, it seemed like she had shut her brain up. It was obvious that she needed someone to talk to. Plus, he wouldn’t ever see this letter, nor even know about the existence of it.

She started off talking about how crazy the idea of writing this letter was. It talked about her wondering whether she had gone insane, which wouldn’t surprise her at that point. Then, it all started going organically, as if she wasn’t filtering herself. Just like with Peter and Harry that evening.

Mary Jane wrote about how she was terrified of telling anyone about her father, and how maybe she should move out with aunt Anna. Her fears of leaving her father were soon in that paper, as well as how much she missed her mother and sister.

Perhaps it had been too liberating, since she ended up speaking up about her lack of plans of future. Even admitting how she was wondering if she would make it out of this part of her life.

The letter abruptly stopped talking about herself to thank Spiderman, not only for what had happened that day, of him genuinely caring, but also about his respect for the situation. Soon a paragraph thanking him for what he did for the city was added. 

Then, at the very end, Mary Jane wrote how she was now thinking about what he had told her, of making the best out of anything. Maybe this was her chance. She quitted the writing as her head suddenly was focused on one thing. What she had been avoiding since yesterday.

She got up from her desk, folding that letter and leaving it inside her blue notebook. Being strong was just another trait of hers, and nothing would ever take her away from that.  
Slowly, yet steady, Mary Jane headed towards her bed, where the pair of jeans she had used the day before were. Her fingers dug in the pockets, until they found the small piece of paper. It was dirty from being stepped on, but, not to the point where it was impossible to read. The apparent gum was gone.

It was a small organization that prepared kids birthdays with Disney princesses and other characters. They were, apparently, planning on doing Cinderella for some schools to watch.

Not much was required for the role, at least to participate in the audition. A young actress who was good with kids and willing to work on weekends. She was a young human, not an actress, who had never really interacted with kids, but she could use money, so weekends were a sacrifice she was willing to make.

They wouldn’t take her seriously. She wasn’t even the preffered age. But… so what? She could still try it out. She already had the ‘no’ on her side, now she had to fight for the ‘yes’. 

It would give her money, which she really needed. Maybe, if she saved up enough within those two years left of school, she would be able to get to college. She wasn’t sure on how the math would work on this case, but, it was worth a try. If she had money, she could go away, just like Gayle. 

Then she reminded the reason why she hadn’t tried to get a job before. How would her father react? He would, eventually figure with her schedules changing. But then again, this was an activity for children, it shouldn’t end too late. It wouldn’t be any weirder than usual, she was also sure he wouldn’t care enough to notice. 

It would be fine, she assured herself. It would be her little secret.

Mary Jane always was the one who always made crazy choices, but never like this. 

She had managed to survive her father, mean girls from school and awful fuck boys, but, there was something about her future, the uncertainty, the lack of control and hope, that made it become her biggest fear. Not like she ever really thought about it. It seemed far too unreachable and distant, yet, there it stood now, in that unfolded, dirty piece of paper.

Finally, MJ reminded what Spiderman told her. About life being a mess, but, perhaps being able to do something good with all of that mess. 

Her life was turned upside down. A lot was happening in that moment in her life, possibly because of her making friends. Everything she knew was now flipped around, with her confusedly stumbling around, searching for safe spot for her.

But, Mary Jane had never been into stumbling. She had always stood still, comfortably hidden in drunken laughs in the living rooms of a stranger’s houses, behind the mask of smiles and flirty comments. With his life moving so quickly, the only option for her was to start walking.

Mary Jane had felt like this only once in her life before, at fourteen. She knew exactly what to do. No more hiding. No more staying in the same page of her book where she had been stuck for, for so long.

It was time to take risks. To, perhaps, make her messy life, a good one.

‘You’ll hear from me.’ She wrote before signing the letter.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! Posting this on monday instead of Tuesday because I have a convention to volunteer at this weekend. Wish me luck! I'm really excited to work there. 
> 
> Aaanyway, hope you like this chapter! Can't wait to read your thoughts. I wanted to thank every single person who reads these. It means the world and it honestly makes me really happy. Thank you for all of your support.

It had been a couple of weeks since they had finished the work project. Their relationship could’ve ended there, but, now, they always had lunch together. There would be shared text conversations filled with jokes and classes spent sat down close enough to talk anytime there was a chance.

Harry didn’t come to class a lot. Sometimes he would miss one or two classes a week, but other weeks, he didn’t go for two or three days. Teachers never seemed to mind that, as if they were used to it.

Mary Jane had grown a little worried about it, but, Peter kept on assuring to her how it was completely normal. He said that Harry sometimes was just sick, and other days he had to work with his father. Since he was a great student, he could afford missing certain classes. At first, she would text him whenever he had missed one or two days, receiving the same response. He would state he was okay, and that he was just sick or working, quickly turning the conversation to ask her about the day. Eventually, she grew used to him missing class.

In fact, she had grown used to spending time with them. Within those weeks, the three of them had grown close, going to watch movies at Harry’s house and out for walks to just talk. 

She felt valued for once. Not because she was attractive, but, because she was a smart girl, one who was willing to learn about Star Wars and DNA. In return, they were willing to learn about theatre and literature.

Peter was the one she spent most of her time with. He was always ready to talk to her. Sometimes he didn’t reply to her texts for long, or bailed on them, but, most of the time, he had good excuses. She had learnt to deal with it.

The mystery bruises were still an intriguing topic for her. Still a recurrent issue in Mary Jane’s mind, but, she kept on trying to not push him too far, or else he would get scared and become as shy as he was before they grew this close. It was hard to get him to open.

Mary Jane finally looked up from her notebook, which she had been working on. Class was over and she hadn’t finished that article she needed to turn to the school paper for the next day. It had to do with Spider-Man’s latest battle with the vulture.

Her blue notebook was now filled with possibilities on how to write the article. It was a tough one, since she was trying to write about how well the vigilante had acted, but she was willing to do a good job at it. Probably because she felt a little in debt with Spider-Man. She wanted people to see him the way she did, to learn about the message he was trying to give people. Mary Jane now understood, and she wanted everyone else to do so as well.

Peter was looking at her notebook, from right besides her. For some reason, she didn’t mind too much.

Sure, this notebook didn’t only have her, awful, embarrassing drafts. It had ridiculous lyrics of songs she liked, and cheesy lines from plays she had read. But, when it was Peter, she knew he wouldn’t judge her. Of course, she wasn’t going to show him anything from there intentionally, but, she couldn’t bring herself to mind this. 

“Hey, MJ, did you know water can boil and freeze at the same time? I know, it’s obvious, but yesterday I saw a video—I should’ve sent you, but we were busy…”

“Sending each other memes about the teachers? Sure, you can consider that being ‘busy’…” She interrupted, playfully. “Where’s Harry?”

“It’s weird, he hasn’t texted me back since two days ago…” Peter said, taking everything to start walking with Mary Jane to their next class. 

If there was a word to describe Harry, it was organized. He never left a text unread, and, if possible, unanswered. The boy’s room was one of the cleanest Mary Jane had ever seen, which was enough of a proof to her that, maybe being organized made him feel better. Perhaps, it was all about his mother’s death. It had been too recent and sudden for him and his father to actually come to terms with their loss. Harry seemed to have found peace in science and making a stable, organized routine happen in his life everyday, and his father found his peace in work. That was probably why their relationship was a little restrained, as much as they loved the other.

They had seen him around once someone texted him before, and he didn’t take any time to reply. Him taking more than a day was alarming. 

However, Mary Jane tried to keep her cool about the situation, Peter already seemed shaken enough. He wasn’t showing too much nervousness, but, it was easy to tell he was concerned about his friend.

“Don’t worry, he’ll reply later. He’s surely tired. You know how easily he gets sick.” She told Peter, reaching for his arm. The boy’s eyes found hers then, as if that touch was enough for him to, hopefully, stop thinking for a minute and relax.

Thankfully, it did. He smiled, a little flustered. “I was getting paranoid, sorry.”

“You? Paranoid? No way, tiger.” She teased, sarcastically. Her hand was still on his as they walked, softly gripping onto the sleeve of his arm. None of them seemed to mind, though. “It’s not like you used to think Miss Jordan was an alien…”

“Look at her neck next time! It’s got some weird…”

“Hickeys?”

“Marks!”

Harry replied eventually, but the response that they had been waiting for was way more alarming than what they had been anticipating. He was at the hospital.

Sure, the boy kept trying to express how there was absolutely no need to worry. How his body had just collapsed, probably due to the lack of some vitamin. He said he would be out in a couple of days, and that everything would be okay. Peter and Mary Jane decided to pay him a visit that evening, since he said another friend of his would be visiting. That was odd, he had never really spoken of any other friends.

MJ decided to change her schedule, since she had promised herself to work on her acting resume that evening and, that was obviously not going to happen. She had been trying to keep that audition a secret, at least for now. 

Did Mary Jane truly care about anyone knowing at this point, though? She had a couple of friends now. Well, maybe friend was a strong word. But, it was true, now, by her side, there were two great boys that she adored hanging out with. In fact, they were more fun than getting drunk and dancing her problems away at parties. 

Those two had really changed her life in a matter of days, just by being welcoming, funny and caring. Mary Jane had often thought changes in life were dramatic, marked by a moment that often made it’s way there through loud noises. The moment those two came into her life was soft as a whisper, almost inaudible. It really didn’t feel like they would make the impact they ended up having.

Peter and Mary Jane made their way through the empty hospital hallways, only seeing nurses and doctors pass by. It was as if this floor was for critically ill people, or, genuinely lacking any patients. The smell of hospital was one that brought along a handful of memories to Mary Jane about her mum. About her holding her mum’s hand, foolishly hoping she would recover.

Peter had noticed, and decided to tell her some of his awful puns, that worked for now, distracting her. Eventually, they arrived to the room Harry had said he would be staying in.

“No, dad, I--- I trust you, it’s just… Scary.” Harry’s voice came out from it, as they stepped inside.

Harry’s father was there. A tall man with a thin, long nose and a black suit. He had a nervous look in his eyes as he stared at the two teenagers. He looked a lot like his son, they had similar shaped faces and both were rather tall. The thing that made him different were his, much smaller, brown eyes. Harry’s were wider, light colored, almost cat-like.

“Oh, hello, Peter. You must be Mary Jane, right?”

They had obviously interrupted something important. The man leaned his hand out for Mary Jane to shake. The girl did so, nodding slowly. 

“Yes, Mr. Osborn.” She said, as she tried to comprehend what had been going on. There was something weird within him. No, she brushed it off. She was just being paranoid. “Nice to meet you.”

“My pleasure.” He responded. “Should probably leave you all alone, I don’t want to be the embarrassing father. Good evening.”

The man pressed a kiss on Harry’s head before leaving them. Peter had taken a seat besides his friend, on the side of the bed. “What happens?”

“Oh, nothing, they made me some analytics and…”

“And…?” The ginger was now sat down by Peter on the side of the bed.

“They’re fine, they think I might have anemia, which is a little alarming, but not deadly. I should be back in a couple of days.” He was a little quiet, playing with the bedsheets in his hands, surely a little nervous.

“You know, we’re here for you, right?” Peter assured, a small, sweet smile in his lips. “Even though you like pineapple on pizza, we can look past it.”  
“It’s a nice combo.”

“It’s not.” Mary Jane laughed, softly. Soon, Peter told him about the homework he had missed out on, and Mary Jane told them about this crazy new video of Spiderman she had found online. 

“He’s so cool…” Harry said. “What is J. Jonah Jameson even seeing? Why is he like this…?”

“JJJ is one interesting case…” 

Mary Jane busted out laughing, as she saw Peter’s expression.

“He’s just crazy. The moustache gives it away. None who is sane has that on their face.” The boy said. “Sometimes I wonder how his therapist even feels after talking to him. Does he need another therapist for himself?”

They laughed, and just like that, they spent a calm, nice evening. At one point, a blonde girl around their age walked into the room.

“Oh, sorry, am I interrupting…?”

“No, no. Gwen, these are Mary Jane and Peter. I’ve been meaning to introduce you all for a while now… MJ, Peter, she’s from one of my dad’s research programs. We met some months ago and became sort of close.”

“Nice to meet you.” Her voice was soft, sweet.

So, Gwen was that mysterious friend Harry hadn’t ever really told them about. He had spent a while sick, so, perhaps, it was a good excuse. Mary Jane took her time to look at the blonde, to study her. She was a pretty girl. Gwen was pale, but she didn’t have any freckles. Her facial features were—soft, elegant. Her blue eyes weren’t too big, nor too small. Her lips almost naturally curved into a small grin. The blonde hair that fell over her shoulders was perfectly straightened, decorated with a black headband that contrasted it. She wasn’t wearing any make-up, probably because a girl as beautiful as her didn’t… need any. Not like MJ.

Why did she feel so self-conscious all the sudden? She was staring at her, almost too lost in thought to notice how it could be—weird.

“Oh, yeah. Nice to meet you, too… You can call me MJ.” Why was she so nervous around this girl? 

‘No, MJ, don’t do what other girls have done to you’, she thought. She wasn’t going to let having another woman around make her feel threatened enough to dislike her for no reason. She was going to force herself to get along with her, just to stop this awful circle the girls from her high school had gotten her into. 

Girls weren’t supposed to be mean towards other girls. There were already enough men around to mistreat them.

And, just like that, they spent a while together. Peter and Harry connected well with her. She explained what her work was about, something regards biology and the proteins in plants. That didn’t sound exciting at all, but, Gwen was invested on it. She was so passionate about it that her enthusiasm got to the two boys and Mary Jane. She actually started asking her about it, trying to learn more, and the blonde happily responded each one of her doubts.

She wasn’t funny like Peter, in fact, she was classy enough for her to feel—too polite for them. Mary Jane would be lying if she said she hated that hour or so with Gwen, but, she would also be lying if she said there wasn’t a weird feeling creeping in her chest. One weird feeling she wasn’t ready to think about or classify. 

Gwen was leaving after that while by car, promising Harry to text him to let him know she got home safe. Meanwhile, Peter offered himself to walk Mary Jane home. The girl didn’t want him to. The idea of Peter meeting her father was unpleasant, to say the least, but, she had no real excuse to use. And she wanted to be alone with him. After seeing him take so much interest in Gwen’s project, she wanted to talk to him. To be with him. The two of them.

“So, the school paper will be talking about Spiderman soon?” He asked her, smiling, hands on his pockets a she walked besides him, looking around the streets.

“Yes. He saved a baby, which is really cool…” She had never really spoken about Spiderman to anyone. It was another secret of hers. That night, that letter, all of those were things that felt too intimate to share, until now.

“So, you’re a fangirl? A spider-maniac?” He teased her. It wasn’t mockery, it was sweetness. Peter was just like that. “A spider-iber?” 

“Those sound awful, tiger.” Mary Jane was laughing by now. “And why wouldn’t I be? He’s amazing. He spends his days helping everyone, it’s great.”

“Don’t know, you didn’t seem the superhero type. More like pop-star type.”

“Oh? Please, do tell me, what type I am.” 

“The one who likes One Direction and things like that? You honestly just seemed like the girl who would be popular. People are really dumb for not seeing that.”

“Wrong on one of those.”

“You like One direction?”

“Some of their songs were great. You’ll see when we have a karaoke night.”

“That’s not happening.”

“C’mon!” The girl tugged onto his arm, playfully. “It’ll be so much fun!”

“I don’t sing. Harry? Maybe, but I don’t.”

“How about I learn to play one of those videogames you like, and you agree to a karaoke night?”

“You’re blackmailing me!”

“Of course not, I’m making you do something fun.”

Peter was looking at her. The smile in his lips proved how, most likely, he would do just what she told him. She wanted to ask him about Gwen, about what he thought of her suddenly appearing on their lives. Would he want her to join that small group of friends they had? Would she mind? What if, since she knows more about science and was better, Mary Jane would end up being left behind, as always?

God, it was so hard to shut her mind.

“Now, tell me what you’re saying about Spider-Man. You seem to be writing a lot about him lately.” Peter was still staring at her. Weird topic. He was never the one to talk about Spider-Man. Most of the time, it was Mary Jane.

“And you seem to enjoy it.” She smirked as she said that. Sometimes, Peter would tell her how he had liked the articles she had written. Other times, the papers would be visible from his bag. He appreciated her work. And anytime she would notice it would feel like all of the hours writing and researching were worth it.

“I don’t know! Just saying it looked like you had a crush or something!’

“Would you be jealous?” Why the hell had she asked that? It was completely unnecessary. Any other time, with any other person, this would’ve been normal. Just another one of Mary Jane’s flirty interactions. But,for once, it didn’t feel like always. She couldn’t flash a confident smile, say something playful and let this go. This felt different.

Peter hadn’t replied. Mary Jane would’ve expected silence, until she found a way to fix this, but, Peter surprised her. 

“Perhaps. I mean, should I be?” His hands playing with the hem of his shirt as he replied, quiet yet playful. With that sentence, the atmosphere felt lighter. As if a wall that was dividing them had just disappeared.

“No, it’s just respect—” She started, trying to find the words to explain this, when she got interrupted.

“It’s just been a sudden thing, your admiration towards him. That’s why I was curious.”

“I…” She got stuck looking into his eyes, god, she wished she could just tell him. But, even if she wanted to, how would she find the words? Language could only go so far. “I guess I feel some connection...”

“Mh?”

“We’re both smoking hot, tiger.” She joked. Now, the two were laughing. She had avoided unwanted questions, as always. But something was different this time.   
Mary Jane Watson was thinking of letting her guard down.

And, surprisingly, she didn’t seem to mind too much.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, hi! How is everyone doing? Me? I'm having a messy week, but, that wouldn't stop me from posting!
> 
> Also, about the Peter's POV, I might post it in a separate work, since it's for some specific chapters and that way it'll all be more organized. What do you think?
> 
> I really hope you enjoy this chapter! Can't wait to read your thoughts!
> 
> Until next Tuesday!

She had almost forgotten the letter existed. It had been hidden between the used pages of her blue notebook for some weeks now. She had never really intended on tapping it under the birdbox, as Spider-Man had intended. It wasn’t a call for help, but a way to vent and let out all the pain she had been going through.

Maybe, he would even understand what it was like for her to go through each day. Having a mask that covered their vulnerabilities. Did he wear a mask, so his enemies didn’t see the fear in his face? Or was it only to protect himself and the people around him? 

Mary Jane would’ve probably forgotten about that paper sheet, filled with messy writing and tears. She would’ve found it someday and just throw it in the trash. But, that morning, something got in the way for that to happen. Flash Thompson, to be precise.

Her most precious object, her notebook, was in that gorilla’s claws, as he smirked. 

For once, the two had been early to class. As she had been setting her notebook and papers down, he had taken it. ‘Amazing way to start the day’, she thought.

“Woah, didn’t know you could use a notebook this much!” He said. The man had started going through the pages, quickly, as Mary Jane almost jumped up. 

The girl was fighting the knot on her throat as she spoke back at him.

“Give that back, Flash.” 

“No, you see, I have an idea…” Mary Jane was silently praying for the rest of the teachers and classmates to arrive, as the man took his good time looking through the pages. She had tried to catch it, but he lifted it, getting it out of her reach. “Easy there, MJ. How about you come to prom with me? If you say yes, you get this back.”

Flash couldn’t be serious. She knew about his reputation regards girls from the school. He had a few girlfriends, most of them cheerleaders that he would sleep with and then forget about. Maybe that fame was the reason why he couldn’t get a date for prom and Mary Jane was his last chance. 

“No, Flash. I’d rather drink Clorox.” There was fierceness in her voice that started to sound like a roar. She was rising her volume, hoping for people to arrive soon and see him get rejected. He deserved that humiliation.

“Let’s see… A letter to Spider-Man?” He chuckled, softly as he read one of the papers within the notebook. “Is someone a superfan?” 

As he started reading the letter, eyeing her from time to time to check how mad she was, Mary Jane had taken a step closer. Oh, he was going to pay for that. Suddenly, someone spoke from besides the two. A voice coming from the classroom’s door.

“Aren’t you one, Flash?” It was Peter, walking into the class. “I’ve seen you with a t-shirt of him before.”

“That’s different—” He would’ve continued talking, but Peter was quick enough to use that moment of confusion to effortlessly take both, the letter and notebook, from his hands. Flash seemed to have been holding onto them tightly, but, Peter, for some reason, didn’t struggle to take them from his hands. Since when was he that strong? “I’m not…”

“Is it because she’s a girl? That’s just rude.” He said with a smile, handing everything back to Mary Jane. 

Flash grabbed Peter by the collar of his shirt, pulling him closer, which made the ginger take a step closer, instinctively, ready to help her friend. The bell rang and students were now walking inside. Thankfully, the teacher had arrived by then, which made the blonde man look around some seconds before, hesitantly, letting Peter go.

“This isn’t over, Penis Parker.” The blonde muttered. 

“What kind of school is over at first period?” Peter teased as he took a seat besides Mary Jane’s spot. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah… He’s just an asshole.” By now, she was just hoping for the color that was on her cheeks to go away. The idea of Flash telling everyone about the letter terrified her.  
Everything she had worked for, would be over. Her reputation would be completely burnt to ashes as people would start knowing her as the ‘crazy Spider-Man fangirl’. 

“What did he want? He’s never really picked on you before.” 

“To come to Prom with me.”

“What a… creative way to ask someone.”

“I know, right?” 

Harry arrived by then, taking a seat behind them. “You’ve abandoned me, Parker!” 

“Sorry, I had to. You never talk to me in class!”

“It’s supposed to be about studying!”

“Only science!”

Mary Jane gave Peter a glare, playfully kicking his leg under the table.

“Ouch, okay, okay, everything is important and everything is worth studying.”

“Good boy, brown eyes.”

Peter looked at Mary Jane’s notebook, that now had the folded letter on top of it. His sight seemed focused on it.

“Mary Jane…” He had lowered his voice. “About the letter…”

“It’s ridiculous, I know.” She wasn’t looking at him, too embarrassed to look away from the top page of her book. The boy put his hand over her arm, stroking it, which made her eyes search for his face. He had a caring smile and a concerned look in his eyes. This boy was rather transparent.

“No, it’s not—It’s got to do with something you need help with, right? You can always tell me. No! I-I mean, you can always tell him. I know him, not much but, I mean, I’ll make sure it reaches him…”

Oh, god, no. How the hell did she fix this?

“It’s kind of just for the paper, Tiger.” She said, his warm, soft hand still over her arm. 

“You know, maybe he’d like to know what you write? So he knows how you appreciate him!”

The girl gulped. “N-No, its okay, really…”

“I think he’d love to see what the new greatest journalist in the city writes about him.”

She was trying to stop the panic from showing, but, it felt as if she didn’t have any control. “It’s fine, really, it’s not the best thing ever...”  
“You said journalists are there to say something. You wanted to say something through this.” Peter was staring at her now, a serious tone in his voice. They were staring into each other’s eyes so intently it almost felt like a challenge.

And there she was, watching him take the letter, unable to say anything. All of the points he made were valid, and Mary Jane didn’t want to express she was uncomfortable, how could she do that without telling him about his father? She couldn’t say she was self-conscious of her writing when she literally published her work every week in the school paper. Nor she could say that it was an actual letter, but that she had it as a secret, because Peter would get even more concerned, surely asking what the secret was and why was Spider-Man involved. 

Peter put it between his notes. “I promise I won’t read it.”

“B-but, Uh-Pete, it’s—”

“Miss Watson, stop entertaining Mr. Parker.” The teacher sternly ordered.

The took a small breath, as she tried to relax about the situation. It was nothing to worry about. She would tell Peter to give it back later, and he’d understand. Of course, he was one of the most understanding boys to ever exist. In a few days, everyone will have forgotten about this. Right?

It would be easy. If it weren’t for Harry, sitting beside them during the next classes. Evidently, Mary Jane didn’t want anyone else to know about this mess, and, Harry was very talkative these few days. It surely had to do with him being in the hospital for the weekend. He should’ve felt alone, him wanting to get back to normality made sense.

Why was the universe working against her? That was it, during lunch break, she would talk to Peter. With or without harry around them. 

As soon as she sat down, she made a move, swiftly enough for her to not have time to back away. “Peter, I have something to talk to you about.

Looking up from the meal he was fiercely eating, Peter gave her a node. “Go ahead.”

“Uh—About…” Suddenly, she stopped. She couldn’t do it. There was a small probability of the situation getting fixed itself. What if he lost the letter? Mary Jane wouldn’t meet Spider-Man again, anyway. She had to let go, giving it this much importance was making it weird.

Her head was a mess at that point, trying to figure what exactly could she say. That was when she messed up. “About the… paper?”

“The one we found on the street?” Peter turned to Harry, to explain. “We were going to your house, when we found a paper for an audition.”

Why was he lying about them spending time alone? Sure, that didn’t happen incredibly often. Mostly, it was the walks they took to Harry’s house, or to MJ’s, but, that time Peter and she had gone to the mall, it was completely innocent. Him lying about it without her permission was something she certainly didn’t like. Something she would talk to him about soon.

Mary Jane’s head had too much in mind, as she was trying to figure how to get out of this. “Yes.”

What? NO. That was not what she wanted to say. That was not what she had in mind. She was tangling the situation herself, since when was she so awful at these things?

“I’m doing the audition—Well, no. I’m trying out at the audition…” And there it went, another a new embarrassing fact about her for them to know.

It was true, though. Mary Jane had been searching for monologues online to perform and stolen a few bucks to print a picture of her, as well as a tiny resume that, honestly, only had abilities in it and the fact that she was studying high school. She didn’t have many hopes for it, that was why she wasn’t keen of telling Peter and Harry. She knew they wouldn’t tell anyone if she asked them not to. And they obviously wouldn’t judge her. 

It was just the thought of telling them a bad new. She had grown so used to be the happy, perfect one that telling them how she had been rejected was… Too much. But there she was now, no turning back.

Peter had saved her that morning. They had promised to be there for harry. They were a team. Colleagues. Partners.

“That’s awesome, MJ!” Peter claimed with his mouth still full of food. “You’ll do great, I believe in you!”

“What is the audition for?” Harry questioned, taking a sip from his water.

“It’s Cinderella. It’d only be for some weekend mornings, though… And it’s not even the full-length play. More like the Disney movie.”

“And that’s still great. Right, Harry?”

“Yeah. It would be an achievement, no matter how small the company is.”

The ginger stared at the two for some seconds. Perhaps, she should’ve told them before. Having a support group was nicer than she would’ve imagined.

Eventually, school was over. That would’ve meant Mary Jane would have another chance to talk to Peter at the door and not mess up. However, he had left earlier than usual, according to Harry.

The girl texted him, sat down on a bench in a street near the school.

 **MJ** :Peter, where are you?

 **PETER** : Home, why?

 **MJ** : I need to talk to you about the letter.

She was still typing the next text when she got an answer.

 **PETER** : Oh, don’t worry about it. Spidey’s got it already. It’s all good.

Everything was awful that day. Mary Jane was starting to question if Peter’s ‘Parker luck’ was starting to spread to her. This made her nervous, but she knew there was nothing she could do about it. 

Wait, no. How could he have given it to Spider-Man already?

Mary Jane tried to convince herself that she was getting paranoid, because, something told her this was just too weird. He obviously didn’t have time to meet him so, either he was lying, or…

No, MJ, what the hell, Peter is not Spider-Man…

No matter what, it was alright. Seeing Spiderman was a one-time thing. Something as unlikely as being struck by lightning.

Or so she thought. A loud noise interrupted her thoughts, when she looked up, she found how a wall of a building in front of her had collapsed. People passed by her, running away from the scene, screaming, terrified. 

Not Mary Jane. She stayed there some seconds, in shock. What had happened?

From the dust cloud that had formed after the house’s wall fell, a man came out. A gigantic man wearing a grey armor. He seemed to be too busy pushing the walls down to focus on her.

Once her body reacted to the situation, the girl ran behind a car nearby, watching the scene through the vehicle’s window. What was the Rhino doing there?

Then, Spiderman finally swung by.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys! How are you? For me, it's gonna be one chaotic week, but, we've made it to 10 chapters! (yay!)
> 
> I really hope you enjoy this one. As you see, MJ is starting to figure some stuff out! However, is she doing the right thing by getting into all this mess? Will Spider-Man even listen to her?
> 
> Can't wait to read your thoughts!

‘Well, this looks bad.’ Mary Jane’s thoughts felt quiet, even, as the loud noises of the fight filled the air around her. She was clutching behind a car, holding onto herself as she could feel her whole body shaking against the red colored vehicle.

Most people had run away from the scene, leaving the ‘Rhino’, as the newspapers called him, and Spider-Man the fight. It was, a weird place for the big man to attack. It almost didn’t make sense for a super villain to attack an average street. 

Perhaps, he was only doing it for the thrill of causing inconvenience, or, he was just trying to bring Spider-Man somewhere, so they could fight and he could end the superhero once and for all.

“It’s been a while, tell me, how did you scape the Raft this time?” Spider-Man’s rather recognizable voice asked between grunts. 

Mary Jane moved a little upwards, enough to look through the windows of the car, to see the smaller man that swiftly moved around the other, throwing punches at any chance he had. 

That was until the big guy got mad enough. Rhino caught Spider-Man in the air, throwing him against the wall of the almost demolished house and rushing closer, smashing him against it with all his weight, which seemed incredibly painful.

“No time for jokes.” The man said in a strong Russian accent, taking the Spider-Man’s body and smashing it against the wall, again, and again. “I have a job to finish.”

“So much secrecy. You’ve never been the one for—” He hummed in pain as he got slammed against the building’s wall yet again. “For secrets. What happened to us? You don’t want a divorce, do you? Is it because I got fat?”

He seemed to have everything under control again, as he pressed a kick against the Rhino’s face, falling back to the ground. He rested for a second, slightly bending his knees as he coughed, breathing deeply. It must’ve really hurt.

Mary Jane looked at the two men. Spider-Man had started swinging around, kicking and punching the man. Suddenly, his luck ran out, or his webs. He seemed to try to shoot more to keep himself in the air but failed. He seemed to be unable to cast any, which led the other to grab him between his huge hands.

“I’m going to smash you like an insect…” He growled.

“Actually, I’m an arachnid-hybrid—” Spider-Man muttered, his voice sounding rather raspy. You could almost hear the pain he was going through.

And then, she did something stupid. Mary Jane had taken a brick that had fallen from one of the walls the Rhino had demolished with his body before and, without really thinking it through, she threw it against his huge, grey armor.

‘Well, that was a dumb move, Watson.’ She thought before taking a huge breath and starting to run. She had always been great at running, but, only in PE class. In fact, she had won a couple of races they had done during those. As much as she came out from those victoriously, she wasn’t so sure about having the same luck with running away from a gigantic super villain.

However, she didn’t have a choice at this point.

Rushing down the street, the quick steps of the man behind her were audible, almost as much as her heartbeat. Suddenly, there was a loud noise of someone that made her turn around in confusion. She found the Rhino on the ground after Spider-Man had, seemingly, attacked him.

“Run away now!” The smaller man demanded as he started shooting webs against his enemy, sticking him to the ground as he kept swinging around to ensure he wouldn’t be caught again.

She started running away, but, not as far as he would’ve liked. Mary Jane had sprinted through the street before seeing an open sewer hole. It felt even safer than running even further, since there was no reason to think the fight wouldn’t move throughout New York. And, as much as it was a dumb excuse, she was concerned about Spider-Man being okay.

It seemed disgusting, but, it was something she was willing to do. Soon, she had made it down the iron ladder that lead inside. It had a small part of pavement by the awfully smelling water, where she decided to stay, even if it felt almost as dirty as the rest of the conduct.

“Ew…” She mumbled, feeling like she would be to throw up anytime now.

As much as she despised the smell, the ginger breathed in, trying to calm herself down. Her hands were still frozen from the shock, and she could feel an intense pain in her chest from how hardly her heart had been pounding.

The sounds coming from the two men fighting had slowly faded away, with now the noise of police sirens replacing it as they got closer.

Her body seemed on the verge of having a panic attack, as a knot formed on her throat. No, she had to come out. It was over now.

The buildings around the area seemed to have survived this scene for the most part, with only a few being demolished and brought down. One in specific had been completely wrecked. The one the man had gone for before Spider-Man had came to stop him.

That house had been almost destroyed. She walked closer, intrigued about why this had happened.

Rhino had been dragging furniture around, like a huge desk that now laid on the pavement nearby. It was broken and sheets of paper had flown away from it. Now it was clear that he was searching for something. 

Spider-Man had webbed the villain against a nearby construction. As much anxiety as Mary Jane felt about the idea of meeting the masked vigilante, she felt concerned about him not being around. He had surely escaped before the police would arrive, since they didn’t seem too fond of him. 

So, she walked closer to the desk, the police sirens growing louder. There were other pieces of destroyed furniture laying around like a couch that was ripped apart and a TV. There was something about this desk, though. She was confused about why would that man attack such an average building and why would he target the things inside it instead of the people. Mary Jane felt like the papers were the answer.

She got the feeling that if the policemen found her there, she would be arrested as a suspect of helping the attacker that now laid unconscious, webbed up. So she quickly took all of the papers she could reach with shaky hands as the high pitched noises filled the air, closer to her. 

Then, she ran as fast as she could, yet again.

Great, there she was getting herself in trouble, yet again.

Once she had made her way home, she locked herself in her room, looking at the scrunched-up papers that she had let fall into the bed. She sat down to read each of them.

Most of them seemed to have random letter and number series. Maybe they meant something, but, Mary Jane just couldn’t get it. 

Finally, she reached one of them that seemed to have some text printed out from it. With it only having the brief text, it became a little unclear whether this was a screenshot, or a text printed out with another purpose. Possibly, it could even just be a made-up conversation. But why would Rhino want that?

Her green eyes started scanning that piece of paper that seemed like the only way to make some sense out of this. 

‘SENT: Everything is in place, no trouble. Taking my things. Could be dangerous. Contact you as soon as it’s safe.’

She looked at the piece of paper some minutes, as if something else, easier to understand would appear printed out there. As much as she didn’t understand what this was about, she knew she couldn’t back away now. Spider-Man needed these. Maybe he knew what was going on.

After some minutes of thinking and trying to make her mind up, Mary Jane decided that she could try to collect as much information as she could and give that to Spider-Man along with these papers. He had told her how to contact him. That made things much easier. As soon as she knew what was going on, she would put everything under the birdhouse. 

Something kept telling her to do it now and ignore her curiosity. In the end, she was far from a super-powered meta-human who could take care of herself. Mary Jane was a dramatic teenager who did things for her school paper and hardly had two people she could sort of call friends. She didn’t stand a chance to defend herself in a case of need.

Yet, it still felt like a need for her to learn a little more. To dig enough information to, not only calm her curiosity down, but, also, perhaps, help Spider-Man just in case he had no idea about this. He hadn’t mentioned anything about the papers during the fight, nor had searched for them afterwards, which lead her to think that he was, probably, clueless.

She would give herself two days to find as much as she could. This was probably one of the worst decisions she had ever made, but, it just felt right to help Spider-Man with this. He had saved her life. She wondered if he ever needed any saving himself.

Being so strong, having those crazy abilities, but always working alone. Did he prefer to do that, or was that the only choice he had? How did teams work in the superhero world? Did anyone know who he was back at home, and help him from there?

She was overthinking, again. For now, she had to find out why that house was so interesting to that walking Russian safari and what those papers meant. 

Soon, she was working in her laptop. She saved photos of the last places Spider-Man’s enemies had attacked within the last few days, trying to make a connection. She wrote theories and saved newspaper articles, hoping to find some new information within those sites. And she did. 

She wasn’t going to make up a theory just yet. For now, this was about collecting information any proof. Perhaps she would be able to ask some students that lived near the attacked buildings in a way that didn’t seem to suspicious. 

She spent the whole evening working on this, in fact, it had became a bit late when she checked her phone for the first time. She had received a few texts from the group chat where Harry and Peter were, but, also a private one from Peter.

 **PETER:** Hey, MJ, are you okay? 

**PETER:** You were typing and stopped…

 **PETER:** Is everything alright? Are you fine?

 **PETER:** Reply when you can.

Mary Jane’s lips had curved, almost without her noticing, into a small grin. He was worrying about her. It seemed like he was concerned, which was unexpected. Why would he be?

Oh, right, the letter. She had almost forgotten about it, again.

Letting her exhausted body fall into the bed, she responded.

 **MJ:** I’m okay, tiger. Just had to deal with something. 

**PETER:** Alright, sorry. 

**PETER:** I just saw the attack in the news.

 **MJ:** I wasn’t too close, I’m safe.

 **PETER:** Glad to hear that, who would I send my memes to if not?

Why did all of this seem so weird? Him being able to give Spider-Man the letter so quickly, him being concerned about the attack… 

How did he even know she was coming home through that street? Peter had never gone to her house, and she had never really gone to Peter’s. He wouldn’t know the way she took home. There was a possibility this was all just Mary Jane’s mind, but, what if it wasn’t?

Now she had two stories to go after.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! What a month we have ahead of us! I hope you've been doing great and that you enjoy this chapter! I know it's not action-packed, but, it's very important for MJ's development and for the future.
> 
> I'm going to be starting new projects, which is really, really exciting. I hope you guys start new projects this month too, or enjoy the older ones to the fullest. Anyway...!
> 
> Can't wait to read what you think in the comments! See you guys on Tuesday!

It had been two days of intense research, but, finally, she had something. Not too much, but, enough for a start and for her to confirm something was going on. Now it was clear that either everything was rather suspicious or that she had gone mad and was looking too much into some coincidences.

It hadn’t only been Rhino. Other archenemies of Spiderman’s had attacked average households within the past month. Three, to be precise, this being the fourth attack with too many characteristics in common. The Vulture attacked two men’s houses within two weeks, and Scorpio attacked a woman’s.

However, they often left with hardly any innocents being injured and there was little to no information about the reasoning behind those attacks. That left Mary Jane using almost all the time she had until the deadline she had marked herself to figure some kind of connection between the house owners. And soon enough, she did. 

All the seven people that had been attacked were scientists. She had not much more to it, other than the fact that they all had been working for Norman Osborn in unspecified projects. In fact, there was so little information that the only thing she could really find was the fact that the four victims had been working at Oscorp last year. Not much, but, it was still a connection between all of them.

That link was enough for now, she knew she had to give the papers and the leads to Spider-Man at this point. That’s why she had some tape and a note for him in her bag. The note only had a time, date and the address of the building where they had met quite a while ago. It also had her signature and phone number under that, just in case he would be concerned about this being a trapped. That way he could be able to confirm it was her, if he called. Not like she really expected him to.

She had decided to not write too much within that small note, since firstly, she didn’t want to worry him, making him think something had been going on with her dad. Secondly, there was still some shame in her, regards that letter that had reached him, according to Peter. What would Spider-Man think about her at this point?

Mary Jane tried to ger her mind off this. It wasn’t time to wonder about how he would’ve felt, or if he would’ve read them by now, or how Peter was able to give it to him. She had the duty of helping the vigilante with this, and she would. It was her responsibility. The note she was going to leave taped under the birdbox stated to meet her that Saturday, which meant she wouldn’t have much time to overthink, thank goodness.

She had an audition that Friday evening for the Cinderella thing. Perhaps she wasn’t what they were looking for, but, at least, she was going to give it a try. In case she didn’t get that job, she would seek for another one. She was going to start saving up some money. At least enough for her to start sort of considering her future. Having Harry and Peter around made her realize that she wanted to live. Trying to survive didn’t feel as hopeless at this point.

Another thing that would happen on Friday was Gwen. Harry had been eager to get the girl to meet them again. They were going to have dinner, and for some reason, MJ just felt anxious about this. Girls had never been exactly nice towards her. From insulting her behind her back to making up stories about her stealing their boyfriends, their behavior towards her had never been exactly positive. Gwen seemed so perfect that it made Mary Jane self-conscious. Maybe, she thought, it wasn’t a matter of perfection, but a matter of normality. She envied how normal the blonde seemed. 

It should be fine, though. At least, she wanted to make herself believe that.

Mary Jane left the note taped under the box on Thursday evening, hoping that would give the man enough time to see it before Saturday. She had no idea about how often he checked that spot, or even if he did at all. Finally, she headed home, as she would have any normal day. If it weren’t because today wasn’t a normal day.

As always, she stepped into the house hoping her father would’ve been asleep. He wasn’t. The man was sat down in the couch with his laptop on his lap and a beer bottle in his hand. She tried to ignore him, walking upstairs.

“MJ.” He growled from that room.

‘No, please, God.’ She almost begged on her mind. If there was a bad moment for him to have a breakdown, it was this one. She had many things to ‘look okay’ for. “Yes?”

“I’ve been to your room.” He stood up as she could feel her heart sinking, looking away from the steps heading closer to her now. Her room was her place only. The only spot, apart from parties, where she could feel safe. Now, it was completely corrupted by this man.

“Why?”

“That doesn’t matter. I’ve been in your room.”

“And I’m asking you what you were doing there.”

“You ain’t anyone to ask questions…” He was a step away from her at that point. “But I am. It’s funny, ain’t it? There’s another writer in the family…”

Now, she could feel a freezing, stinging sensation on her chest stabbing her. One time, then another, even harder. She had been writing about his abuse. She had started doing it ever since the letter to Spider-Man, to vent. She wrote to Spider-Man, to Peter, to Gayle, to her mom… And then she would throw the papers in the trash. It had always been to just feel a little less alone. She would’ve never imagined her dad would go to her room, so it felt unlikely that he would ever see them. Even if they were displayed on her bed or desk.

That morning she had forgotten to throw one of the papers there. A letter to Peter explaining how terrified she was about the audition, but how much she needed the money, after all, she wouldn’t always be able to…

Her whole world felt as if it had stopped.

That was what her father was mad about. He had figured she stole from him.

“Somethin’ about takin’ my money in the mornings…Am I wrong? Since when have you done that?”

Mary Jane was looking at the floor beneath her feet, her hands were shaking. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Don’t play dumb with me!” He rose his voice, making it sound even firmer. He shot his hand closer and Mary Jane put her arm in front of it to stop the hit. All she could think of was ‘not the face’. That gave him a spot to grab, tightly. “What a dramatic slut, you thought I was gonna hit you? You were the one who stole from me.”

“I didn—”

“For how long?”

“Since 14.” She mumbled, tearing up. The man moved the hand he was holding her with, releasing her arm as he slapped her cheek. She was shaking as her mind was drowning yet again with thoughts. Her instant reflex was to move away. Her usual response would’ve been to go to her room, upstairs, but, not this time.

No, instead she rushed outside the house, through the front door, hearing her father call for her and yell. What was he even saying? It was as if she couldn’t hear anything but rumbles behind her as she kept running through those dark streets. 

Her cheek was burning as she kept racing towards a safe spot. It felt like she couldn’t make a choice at this point, she wasn’t the one controlling her legs anymore. She had no clue about where her instinct was bringing her, until she found the destination in front of her eyes. 

Even though she couldn’t see with clarity due to the tears, and her chest felt heavy, and her legs hurt from running, she recognized that place. That small house with a big garden. It was a place she had been avoiding for months now, but, that night, her soul was begging for her to head in. She was attracted to it. Like a moth towards warm, comfortable light. The light she had spent years trying to ignore, in fear of seeming weak or getting in trouble.

Her shaking hands reached to ring the bell besides the door. It was dinner time. There was a familiar scent surrounding the building, luring Mary Jane. Her aunt Anna’s delicious lasagna. It only took that smell to remember, now, how important that place had always been for her. 

The memories that the scent brought to her were so clear she could almost see them happening before her eyes. Her sister and her were laughing with their aunt, preparing the lasagna, talking about stories regards the woman’s life. Gayle had her arm around Mary Jane as she proudly looked at the tall, older woman, displaying a smile. They had just put the lasagna in the oven. 

“MJ and I are the best cooks!” She proudly stated.

The door opened in front of Mary Jane, making the vision of her sister and her disappear. Aunt Anna’s green eyes were now scanning the young girl in surprise. She hadn’t seen Mary Jane since the end of the summer. As much as she had tried to call her, the teenager would always come up with an excuse to not see her. God, she had been a monster. Aunt Anna must hate her. What kind of niece ignores her elder aunt?

The one who has bruises to hide. 

“Aunt Anna, I- I know, I haven’t been responding your calls, but…” She was looking at the ground, tears streaming down her face as she folded her arms. “I need you.”

This was the time in which Mary Jane would usually get hit with reality. Why would aunt Anna even listen? The girl was completely terrified of rejection, she had always been, and, for the first time, she was exposing herself. 

“MJ, you’re home…!” The woman pulled her into a hug, voice cracking as she mumbled those words. And, just like that, her father felt far away, unreachable. She was safe, for once in her life. 

After all that pain, she was safe. Some minutes passed of them just enjoying that embrace, holding each other. Without really noticing, Mary Jane had ended up crying in her chest, staining her dress with tears and make-up.

“C-Can I stay for a while…?”

“You can stay forever… I missed you so much.” And, just like that, she had stopped shaking and crying. She had became able to breathe, after all this time. And that was all that mattered.

That evening, Mary Jane helped her cook dinner, listening to all the stories her aunt had to tell now. She had been asked what had happened a couple of times, but, as soon as Anna saw the look in her niece’s eyes, she would switch topic. Mary Jane would have to tell her eventually, but, for now, she was going to find some peace. It was all she needed after this emotional rollercoaster.

And, at the end of the evening, she felt like new. She was laid down in the guest room’s bed, wearing her aunt’s pajamas and reading some articles from the Daily Bugle in her phone. She had showered and, even, half smiled throughout the discussion she had with her aunt during dinner.

Not like she thought she would be able to bring herself to truly smile. Not for now. There were too many sensations and thoughts in her mind. She was a coward for running away, and a traitor. Was she going to end up being like Gayle? How would her father live? What if he killed himself? Or, worse, what if he didn’t care?

She had to stop this, and, for some reason, she knew how to. She knew who she could trust at this point. Her fingers touched her device’s screen, reaching the messaging application. She tapped on Peter’s conversation. He hadn’t been online for the whole day, but, she needed to talk to someone who didn’t know anything about this. As much as her aunt had tried to keep her cool, it was evident how angry she was at Mary Jane’s father. Which made sense, but, that didn’t make it hurt any less.

 **MJ** : Tiger, send me memes.

And, just like that, Peter was suddenly online. She almost didn’t notice the smile forming on her lips. He was there, for her. 

A handful of memes reached her device and she spent most of that time giggling, looking at her phone, replying.

 **PETER** : There you go.

 **MJ** : You don’t have any more?

 **PETER** : I’m not giving you all my memes. That’s just dumb.

 **MJ** : Am I not worthy?

 **PETER** : It’s not a smart move to send a person you care about all your memes.

 **MJ** : What?

 **MJ** : Why?

 **PETER** : Because I want to have some for the next time you reach out to me, Red.

 **MJ** : Do you think there will be a next time?

 **PETER** : I sure hope so. Are you okay? Want me to call? To come over?

 **MJ** : How long do you have?

 **PETER** : For you, all night. :P

She couldn’t help giggling.

 **MJ** : For now, give me a hug tomorrow, tiger.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys! I'm so sorry about this arriving a few hours later than usual, a lot is going on in my life. That being said, I'm really enjoying these chapters and I really hope you will too!
> 
> Can't wait to hear your thoughts!

The ginger rushed to take a seat at the diner. Harry and Gwen were already there. Great. Peter hadn’t arrived yet. For some reason, that added even more pressure to the situation. Having Peter close to joke around and feel less out of place would’ve been nice. She kept trying to have an open mind about the situation, but, feeling exposed wasn’t helping.

“Mary Jane, hello! How was the audition?” Gwen asked her. She seemed interested. She was too kind. And sweet. And polite, and—Mary Jane, stop. She took a seat besides her.

‘This isn’t an enemy. This is a person that makes your friends happy and a potential friend. Haven’t you ever wanted friends? Now you have them, and she could be one. Women should build each other, not bring each other down.’ She repeated to herself. It was time to stop seeing everyone unknown as a threat. It was about time.

“It was… good? I’ve never done an audition before, but, it was really cool!” Mary Jane replied. 

“I’ve never done any either!” The blonde offered her a playful smile, which made her respond with the same gesture, relaxing almost instantly. “Tell us, what happened?”

“Well, basically---”

“I’m so sorry!” Peter swiftly rushed towards the table and took a seat besides Mary Jane. “May needed help with the dishes and one broke and-“

“And now you look like Carrie.” Harry finished for his friend, reaching for some tissues from his bag. His friend had a big cut along his cheek, reaching his jaw. “Let me fix this…”

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Gwen looked at Harry clean with some water and the tissues the wound. Now, at least, there wasn’t blood all over Peter.

“Oh, yeah- The good ol’-“

“Parker Luck.” Mary Jane finished, a small smile on her lips. “If you knew about the situations this man has been in… A few weeks ago we decided to go to the park. And he wanted to take some photos of the plants around…”

“They were really pretty!”

“And he decided to go near some roses, he even kneeled down to take the photos, we were waiting nearby, when a child started crying. Peter got so scared that he fell forward into the roses, stabbing himself. When we got him out, a chihuahua started barking at us as if we were…”

“A snack! We were snacks!” Peter was giggling.

“Stop with the snack thing! It’s not as funny outside the internet!”

Now everyone was laughing, but, Mary Jane couldn’t help but feel concerned about Peter. It had become kind of normal for him to just appear with bruises and cuts and make stories up about them. She could either try to believe them, as she had for weeks now, or finally attempt to learn what is happening.

Dinner was great. Gwen was great, which made the other girl feel kind of guilty about not giving her a chance previously. Thankfully, both Harry and Gwen had decided to go to a more average place for the burgers, since, as much as Aunt Anna said she didn’t mind giving MJ money, it still didn’t feel right to spend too much in going out.

Harry was driving Gwen home, so he offered to drop Peter and Mary Jane home as well. They had turned the radio on and they were singing out loud to Britney Spears. Peter had found a radio station that focused on older, more danceable music, and though he pretended to dislike it, he was singing at the back seat with her besides him.

Apparently, both Peter and Mary Jane were going to the same street. As they said goodnight and came out of the car, the ginger looked at her friend.

“Didn’t know you lived here…”

“Oh, that’s because May and I have been fixing the bathroom, but, soon I’ll be able to get visits…”

“I’m not shaming you, brown eyes, relax.” She said, wrapping an arm around him. “What’s your address?”

“That’s my house.” He said, pointing at the one right besides Aunt Anna’s. 

“Oh, I live right beside you.”

“No, you don’t.” That made her laugh.

“Fine, I don’t, you’re right.”

“No, I mean, that’s where Anna lives. May and she have been trying to set me up with her niece, don’t really know her name… May says she’s really pretty and goes to my—You’re Anna’s niece!”

“The one and only.” Well, that was partially true, she thought. “Anna had told me about a nice, smart boy as well. Didn’t think it would be my best friend.” 

Both laughed at that situation, arms around the other as they arrived at the house.

“Am I your best friend?”

“Sort of, yeah.” Mary Jane reached for Peter’s face, stroking his jaw, besides the wound. “If I tell you you’re my best friend will you explain what this is about?”

“It was a dish, it broke as it fell into the counter…”

“Aham.”

“I’m serious, why wouldn’t you believe in me?”

“Peter, it’s not like that… I’m just concerned.”

“I told you I’m fine, MJ.” His tone was growing more defensive.

“Your face wouldn’t agree.”

“I’m okay, Mary Jane!” He rose his voice, which made her let go from his embrace, instantly. He wasn’t yelling, but, it was enough to trigger her. “I’m sorry, I…”

The girl went towards her aunt’s house, rather quickly.

“No, Mary Jane, listen to me, I’m sorry…”

She didn’t even turn around. The girl rushed inside, closing the door behind her and hoping to not wake Anna up. She was being ridiculous. It was all okay. Peter hadn’t done anything wrong, he had just talked a bit more loudly than he usually did, he would never hurt her, but, then, again, all men did…

All men hurt her. Why would he be any different? Why did she want him to be?

After making her way into her room, she got straight into bed, not even getting changed, shaking as the voice of her father hit her, over, and over again. She wanted to scream. To run. To stop all this madness that seemed to keep going, no matter how much she was trying to leave it behind.

Soon, some tears started falling down her cheeks, reaching her white pillow. As empty as her room was, it felt like a great refuge for her. All of this house did. It was as if that front door marked the line between that place where she was safe and the awful, disgusting real world. Yet, as much as she liked this spot of hers, the screams, threats and insults from her mind seemed to still reach her. 

What if she would never be able to live a normal life? Would she always have to be the playful, flirty alcoholic at the parties to find some sort of appreciation?

Her phone buzzed. A text from peter. With shaky hands, she took her device from her pocket, looking at it. 

**PETER** : I’m in the backyard, please, come.

He deserved an apology. Mary Jane felt like she had been acting like a drama queen. He had done nothing wrong, yet, she was in that situation. Alone, crying, surely ruining her make-up. This really neededto not become a routine. That’s why they should talk.

She stood up. First thing she should do is get up. As she always did. Now, she would go and talk to Peter, perhaps joke around, flirt with him, do anything possible to get him to forget about this. That was a plan that would work, but, she knew she wouldn’t be able to do it. She cared about Peter.

Once she came out, her eyes found Peter, in the backyard besides hers. He had his phone and his earphones in his hands.

“Hey, so, wanna come and dance a little? It seems like you’re way more relaxed once you’re dancing…”

She stared at him, arms folded.

“And I’ll be more calm if I have a distraction…” He admitted, looking at her.

Mary Jane gave him a small nod and the boy went towards her, effortlessly jumping over the short fence dividing their gardens. He offered her an earphone and she took it, putting it on. He had some soft ballad on it, she didn’t quite know the song. It didn’t seem to be the music he usually listened to. Perhaps this was that radio station they had listened to in the car.

_It's just I'd rather be causing the chaos, than laying at the sharp end of this knife_

He set his hands on her waist and she wrapped hers around his neck, now slowly dancing with the other.

“I’m sorry, I over-reacted…” She started, quietly.

“No, you didn’t, Mary Jane. I shouldn’t have freaked out like that…” He interrupted, not daring to look at her. Not like she did. “I’m very sorry. I got nervous for some reason. It must’ve been the fact that… my best friend was doubting me.”

Her feet were still moving at the slow path of the music when she heard that. It felt like she was going to unconsciously stop.

“You shouldn’t care this much about me, Peter.”

“Why not?”

“I’m--- I never do anything right…” She mumbled. “I’ll bring you more bad than good…”

_It's not just where you make your bed_  
As long as we're together, does it matter where we go?  
Home, home, home, home 

“You know, I doubt that you would ever hurt me.” She looked up at him, finding his eyes through the darkness. That cheesy song about homes… It had to be the reason why her heart was rushing, why her cheeks were warming up. “Even if you do, I’ll surely deserve it.”

“Don’t say that…”

“When you appeared through the door of the classroom that morning, Mary Jane, you didn’t know what you were getting into…”

“What do you mean?”

“If you let me, I’m going to still annoy you forever.”

“Forever doesn’t exist…”

“You can’t know that. Hasn’t happened yet.” He teased. A small curve appeared on her lips. He wasn’t lying to her. He was… taking responsibility, being mature, kind, and truthful. He wasn’t like any man she had ever known. Now she felt guilty for being so unfair towards him. He was too good.

“Peter, then, we won’t know until we stop keeping contact …”

“Which won’t happen…” He whispered. Her voice had grown softer as well. As if speaking any louder would ruin this moment. A moment for themselves. 

She had grown really close to Peter. It was about time she trusted him.

“For now, I’m okay dancing with you…”

“And forgiving me?” He almost pleaded, his voice sounding rather playful. When had he moved so close?

“And forgiving you, Tiger…” 

They were moving closer to each other by the second, her body pressed against his muscled chest, her nose almost touching his as her eyes were still set on his.

The song ended and a new one started. Kung-Fu fighting. The girl laughed as she moved back. The mood was ruined already, which, maybe, was for the better. She hoped she’d be able to forget what was about to happen someday. Peter was now laughing with her, his arms still around her.

“How do you even dance to this?”

“I’ll show you!” 

And just like that, they danced to Kung-Fu fighting, between giggles and twirls. As the song ended, she moved back. That Saturday morning, she needed to wait for Spider-Man at that building they had first met at. 

“We should probably head to bed.”

“Together?”

“No, smarty…” She softly hit his arm before handing him his earphone back. He took his phone out of his pocket, having a small piece of paper fall from it. “Oh, my shopping list…”

Showing some nervousness, the boy reached for it, quickly enough for her to not read it, but, she didn’t have to. 

It was her note. 

The note she had written to Spider-Man for them to meet.

“See you soon, Mary Jane!” He claimed as he started walking home, fastly. 

It wasn’t a shopping list. It was her note.

She kept repeating herself that as she walked into her room again. It was clear, it had her handwriting and a piece of tape on it’s back. No, no, Mary Jane. Perhaps it’s a very similar handwriting, she tried to explain herself.

It was probably May’s handwriting. Sure. She had nothing to worry about. She was being paranoid. But, there was a tiny chance of her first thought being right…  
In the end, her letter had arrived to Spider-Man way too quickly yesterday. There was no way Peter had time to meet him. He kept showing up with injuries. He was concerned about her the day after she met Spider-Man and told him everything… These were a lot of coincidences.

She hit her leg against the corner of her desk as she tried to walk into her room, her brain going way too quickly.

“Damn!”

That was the confirmation she had been longing for. 

Peter Parker was Spider-Man.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey!
> 
> I am so so sorry for taking so long to post this. I've been sick, so most of my projects have been set aside. That being said, I'm back now! This is a bit of a messy chapter, but I hope you enjoy it anyways, the ones after this are really exciting!
> 
> See ya soon! Can't wait to read your thoughts!

When she woke up, it almost felt like everything that had happened was a dream. Like she had just woken up from a confusing fantasy about her best friend being a superhero. It was surely her desperation to try to make some sense out of yesterday’s events. It felt as if all the little things, him being late, the bruises, the note in his pocket, his worry about her the day of the attack… Everything fit into place now. 

On the other hand, Mary Jane couldn’t help but feel like, perhaps, she was just making this up herself to get explanations for everything. That, however, was something she refused to believe at this point. There was proof in front of her, clear clues that had led her into Peter’s deepest secret, and she had no idea what to do with them. It felt like asking him would be dumb, and useless. He wouldn’t tell her the truth. Perhaps she could try to manipulate him to let go of it, but that felt really mean, the boy had been fighting really hard for nobody to suspect anything.

This confusion made her feel even more nervous about the morning ahead of her. 

She tried to grow a little more confident about this. With a folder she had prepared for the occasion in her bag and a big jacket incase it would be too cold, she waited, sat down on the rooftop of the building she had told Spider-Man she would be waiting at.

MJ had told aunt Anna that she would be meeting a friend, and, thankfully, the elder woman hadn’t asked much about it. She had respected Mary Jane’s privacy ever since she had moved to that house, not even demanding answers about the man that had kept her niece away from her. One could say she didn’t even feel mad about the situation, but relieved about having her back. 

Jumping from stressful thought to another, Mary Jane was checking her e-mails and texts. There was no response from the play she had auditioned for. Made sense, they had promised to contact by Monday. That made the wait even worse. She needed a job, especially now that she had to take her money from her aunt, which felt awful.

“Well, hey, there.” Someone said from nearby. Spider-Man had effortlessly landed besides her. She looked up, blocking her phone and hoping her nervousness wasn’t showing.

“Hey, I needed to give you something.”

“So, you’re not here to talk about the other day?”

“No, I’m here to help you with this.”

“Ma’am—”

“Mary Jane. Or MJ, whatever you prefer.” She interrupted with a small smirk. Thinking Peter was the one behind the mask made this easier. As if, at this point, she had nothing to hide. Still a little shaken about the discovery, she was hoping that picturing that familiar face would make this easier.

“Well, Mary Jane, I work alone.”

“You didn’t the other day.”

The man let out a sigh as he leaned by a wall besides her. “I did, you put yourself in danger, and that’s just not good.”

“I saved you.”

“What if you couldn’t save yourself? What if I couldn’t do anything? This is my responsibility, to help when I can and…”

“Spider-Man, I can take care of myself.” Mary Jane was taking her folder from the bag, which made the man turn his attention to her. “This is what I need to give you. Rhino’s attack, it wasn’t a random thing he did.”

“Mh, someone’s a superfan?” He teased as he went closer to take a look at the folder.

“Just a smart girl who can do her homework.” She quickly replied, almost playfully. “Now, listen. The Rhino was looking for these papers… Take them if you want, but, I couldn’t really make anything from the number series. There’s another one though, this one…”

She handed the piece of paper with the printed message to the man.

“I couldn’t really make much up from it, so I started investigating about the latest attacks of your enemies. There’s some attacks that have been in average households.”

“I thought they did it to find me and attempt to kill me.”

“So did I at first, but, it still didn’t feel right. That’s why I kept on digging…” She kept handing him articles from the folder as well as photos of the victims from the attacks. “The people who lived within those houses, they all have something in common. At least, one of the family members worked for Stark Industries at some point. I’ve tried contacting Tony Stark to figure what they had been working on and why they were fired but wasn’t lucky on that one. All I have backing that lead is this Bugle article from some months ago, about a massive number of workers being kicked out, that includes some of their names. Some have been hired at Oscorp after that.” 

“I could try to ask Tony what they did… You really did your homework.” Spider-Man kept looking at pictures and articles she had been using. “They don’t work for him anymore, mh? Why?”

“Absolutely no information about it, but, it looks like it’s the only link between them. I could try to call some to ask some questions—”

“Don’t.”

“Why not?”

“I have a feeling they’re not exactly innocent… I’ll talk to Tony.”

“And you want me to just leave you to this?”

“Uhm…” He was scratching the back of his head. “Yeah?”

“I’m not doing that.”

“Why?”

“Because…” Because she cared about him. The thought of Peter being hurt within this and her only knowing a little about it was horrifying. She wanted to learn about this story, to be valued as an investigator… To be irreplaceable. “I’m curious about this.”

“A reporter, weren’t you?”

“Y-yeah…” Mary Jane tried to look away from him, feeling her cheeks warm up as she folded her arms. 

“I read what Peter gave me.”

“And what did you think?” She was hoping he wouldn’t bring that stupid letter up, but, that would be asking for too much, wasn’t it?

“That you’re much stronger than me, Mary Jane. And that I’m sorry about this happening.”

“It’s okay, now I’m living with my aunt…” He had grabbed her arm, softly, to catch her attention.

“If you need anything, put a note in that birdhouse. Or talk to a friend, Peter, he’s a great guy, you could tell him all of this.”

Knowing this was Peter telling her to trust him felt odd. It made some guilt creep up to her, as if he was begging her to do it. As if he were desperate. He had done more than enough for her to be able to let her guard completely down, but, there were too many risks. 

“I know, I just need some time.” She looked at that mask as she spoke, firmly. 

“Alright. Sorry.”

“Let me help.”

“No.”

“I can be useful!”

“Like a sidekick? A spider-girl?”

Mary Jane huffed, quietly, wasn’t he annoying at times. “Like a partner.”

The man looked at her some seconds. She wasn’t letting go of this. 

“C’mon.” She added. “It’d make a great story for the school paper. They’re thinking of closing it because we don’t have interesting stories…”

“Look, I—” He covered his face, letting out a soft growl. “Okay, listen, we’re doing this, I’m going to learn about this on my own and keeping you informed, if you want, as long as you promise me something.”

“What?”

“That you’ll stay safe.”

MJ bit her lip.

“Thank you for the lead, Mary Jane, I’ll leave a note under the birdbox by Monday.” He claimed as he headed towards the edge of the building. She followed behind him.

“Can’t you text me?”

“Then I’d miss the chance of receiving letters from my secret admirer!” He threw himself from the building, swinging away. “See ya, Mary Jane!”

Mary Jane breathed out, slowly. It was really frustrating to know that he didn’t trust she could take care of herself. But, if he thought she was going to just stay there and watch, he was very wrong. 

**GWEN** : Hey! I know we hardly know each other, but, I was wondering if you would like to come shopping with me. 

That was one unexpected text to receive. Mary Jane had almost forgotten what it was like to hang out with a girl and Gwen was trying to get to know her better, which was weird. She was so used to see other females as scary beings that the idea of hanging out alone with one felt almost suspicious. As if the blonde had something against her.  
Gwen was a kind girl, and it just felt like an innocent invitation. It would surely be fine, and, as much as Mary Jane wanted to tell her she was sick or busy, she knew this was a chance to not only possibly make a friend, but, prove herself that her past didn’t have to control her life. 

**MJ** : Sure! When and where?

After her meeting with the superhero, the rest of her morning had been spent in her room, trying to collect more information, yet finding nothing new. It would be good to clear her mind up a little.

The two girls soon arranged the place and the time to meet. She had gotten ready to leave her house when she got another unexpected text.

**PETER** : Hey, Harry, gotta tell you something serious

**PETER** : It’s important, I think I have a crush.

Almost instantly, both texts were deleted. Mary Jane could feel a sort of weird sensation, some sort of… anxiety? Why? She shouldn’t really mind about Peter having a crush. Feelings made a person weaker, more vulnerable, and that was something she wasn’t ready for.

Yet, it felt odd. Peter having a crush. She had almost never even considered him liking anyone. As if he didn’t really have that ability. He was just too great to like anyone. To turn into a couple-y person that would ignore them for his girlfriend and that would be driven by his emotions.

**MJ** : I’ve read those already

**PETER** : Woops :P

**MJ** : Who is it?

**PETER** : You don’t know her

**MJ** : I literally know all your friends

**PETER** : Woops :P

**MJ** : C’mon, Tiger

**PETER** : Promise to never tell anyone

**MJ** : Who would I even tell?

**PETER** : It’s Gwen.

And then, her heart dropped.

**MJ** : That’s great, she’s a nice girl

**PETER** : I know, but, I think she’s out of my league

Mary Jane sat in bed as she looked at the screen of her phone, trying to make her way through the conversation, but not quite daring to send any of the multiple replies she kept typing out. 

This moment had too much weight. She wanted to get out of it, to forget this conversation from the beginning to this point. Not wanting to process any of the strange sensations she was experiencing all the sudden. It felt as if she had been pushed into some freezing water and now barely had some seconds to recover. She was in shock, but, it was completely unjustified. 

God, she hated how her mind was toying with her. It was in moments like this, that MJ just wished she could rip her heart from her chest to stop these unexplained sentiments and questions from drowning her. 

How could anyone possibly be out of Peter Parker’s league? She asked herself in confusion. Peter was a great person. A brilliant one. Sure, he wasn’t the most charismatic or charming. He didn’t have enchanting conversation skills unless he had spent a while around you, but, he was, still, indispensable. Anytime he appeared somewhere the entire room would lit up. He was smart, not only as a bookworm but as an ingenious boy. And he was funny. Yes, he was probably the funniest person she had ever encountered. He knew how to make her laugh, and how to excite her about life. If he only knew how much joy he sparked on everyone he was close to.  
And he was also rather nice looking from the outside. He had an athletic body that could easily compete with any football player from the school. But the best part of his appearance, for Mary Jane, was his face. It still conserved an innocent and messy look from when she first met him. With a kind smile right under his beautiful, brown eyes.  
What was Mary Jane even thinking? She wasn’t letting herself fall for this, getting herself in yet another trouble. No matter how much her chest burnt. It would be even more painful to act upon this, there were too many risks. 

Peter also deserved better. A girl that would make him feel good and who would help him. A girl with a future. He was going to do big, awesome things in the future, he deserved a person as amazing as him. A real girl, not a pile of mess like Mary Jane was.

She would help him be happy, even if it meant feeling bad for a while, until she got over this. Because he was her friend, and most importantly, he was her partner.

**MJ** : I’m seeing her tonight, want me to help you out with this, tiger?


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! How are you all doing?
> 
> Me? I've been having quite some bad weeks recently. I've been really stressed over studying, but found some calm upon continuing the story. Reading your comments make me really happy, even though I take forever to respond, I just honestly want to thank you for the support. You keep me going and excited.
> 
> See ya next week!

“Mary Jane! Don’t move!” Peter yelled from afar as he lifted his camera, taking a picture of her. She had been leaning against a tree with a red birdhouse hanging from one of its branches. 

There was nothing. Spider-Man had, either not spoken to Tony or not really felt like sharing with MJ the information he had gotten. And that frustrated her, specially knowing what she was about to do for the boy behind the mask. 

Peter had asked her to teach him how to talk to Gwen, so that was what was happening that day. Mary Jane was going to show him how to get the girl. The perfect girl she had never been. She smiled at the camera.

“I really want to take more photos of you sometime…” The boy told her as he came up closer. 

“Wouldn’t mind it.”

He offered her a small, shy smile, as he finally put his camera down. 

“So, about me helping you out with Gwen, I hung out with her yesterday.”

“O-Oh, right. Yes. Did you two have fun?”

She couldn’t help grinning as she sat down on the grass, using her jacket to not get her jeans stained. “A lot, she’s… Great. She’s perfect for you, tiger.”

There was no use in lying about that. But, God, did she want to. It would be easy to make up something terrible about her, but, she just couldn’t. The night before, Gwen had been sweeter than any other person she had ever known. Sure, she wasn’t exactly the funniest girl ever, but, that didn’t make hanging out with her any less entertaining. Being as smart as she was, any topic became interesting with her. They talked about science, literature, philosophy... She even promised to read Mary Jane’s favorite poetry. It felt like a kind of person who really tried hard to get to know others and who quickly became unforgettable for everyone. The opposite of Mary Jane. Perhaps, that’s why Peter liked her. 

Mary Jane had never really believed in true love, but, she knew that teenagers who dated seemed happier. And Peter, after losing as much as he had, after being so good with no reward, after saving lives every single day… He deserved the joy that dating seemed to bring everyone.

And Gwen didn’t seem like a person who would hurt him. Not like her, bomb about to explode and recklessly destroy anything close to her anytime.

“She was adorable.” The redhaired woman was staring at the grass around them, picking at certain parts. “We had frozen yogurt and talked about books… She promised to read the poems I recommended her, we laughed… I can tell you that she’s perfect.”

“That sounds promising.”

“Well, we should probably begin with dating 101. What do you know about her?”

“She’s a scientist, she’s… Uhm, cute. And she’s very nice…”

“Do you talk to her a lot?”

“Not really…”

“What?! Okay, no. The first homework you’re getting is… Uhm… You’re going to text her after this, got it?”

“No!” He covered his face with his hands, as he was, seemingly, blushing. “She’ll think I’m a creep…”

“She’ll probably find it nice that you want to speak with her, so, you’re doing it. Show interest, that’s very important.”

“Oh, god, why do you have to…”

“To know what’s right? Because I’m smarter than you, tiger.”

“Hey!” The boy playfully punched her arm, which made both end up playfighting and rolling around the grass. It was cold under Mary Jane, with Peter on top of her, holding her hands down against the ground. They were both laughing. “I’m as smart.”

He wasn’t saying he was smarter, which was obvious. That made Mary Jane feel weird. It was a great compliment, even if he didn’t intend for it to be. Most things he felt were never said, though. He was a story hidden in between the lines. A mystery. Even now that she knew his darkest secret.

“Wouldn’t agree, you cut yourself with a piece of bread the other day…” She replied, looking up at him as the comment prompted giggles from the two.

“It was toasted!”

“It’s still bread!”

“Oh, shut up, doll…” 

“Is that a new nickname?”

“Do you like it?” His brown eyes were now staring straight into hers. 

“Yes…” She gave herself a few minutes to keep studying his face, his eyes, his lips… Before she turned her face to the side. “We should probably get up, it’s getting late and there’s class tomorrow…”

“Oh, right.” Peter moved away from her, rolling to the side so both could stand up. The boy was blushing, but, surely, not as much as she was. What was she thinking? Why did she let that happen? “Plus, tomorrow we have literature at first period…”

“And you hate it.”

“I do, but, it was more to… Make you excited about it?”

“Are you ever excited about school?” She questioned as she rose a brow, taking her jacket from the ground and starting to walk with him.

“I mean, yeah. It’s cool seeing you and Harry, you know?”

She felt her lips curving upwards. “If you looked through your window, you’d probably see me, very often.”

“And sleeping? No, thanks. Doesn’t sound like my thing, to watch girls in their rooms…”

“If you put it that way…”

“But, I could send you notes… Like, paper planes.”

“Do you think they would reach my window?”

“I can try.” He obviously could, she thought, he’s Spider-Man. Mary Jane couldn’t help but wonder if he would let go of some more evidence in the future, or if he would become more careful.

“Like that Taylor Swift video, sort of…”

“What video?”

“You belong with me? You haven’t watched it?!”

“No…? Should I be ashamed?”

“Very!”

“Then, show it to me?” The girl nodded at that.

“Pete, they haven’t called me from the audition—They said they would call even if the answer was negative, and by Monday we would all know…”

“Don’t lose hope, I think you got it… It’s not Monday quite yet.”

“They haven’t even bothered to call…” She breathed in, it wasn’t about this that she wanted to talk. For some reason, the words just came out of her. She needed to vent, and she knew he would be there for her. Now, she wanted to test something, and hopefully change topics. “You remember the paper we found? It was stuck to the ground…”

“By gum or something?”

“It disappeared after a while, doesn’t seem like gum…”

“Mh? That’s—that’s so weird…” His voice had grown quiet. “What do you think it is, then…?”

“I think… Someone wanted to have that there for me.” Mary Jane was staring at him, but, he kept looking away, which made her decide not to continue through this. “Sorry, it’s a weird though… I’m too tired to think.”

“Oh, that’s a shame, I wanted to ask you to have dinner with Aunt May and me… Well, she’s the one inviting you. She’s a little bitter that she doesn’t know you yet…”

“Sounds like a plan.” She grabbed his arm as they started walking through the city.

New York was enchanting at night time. Specially when she walked by Peter’s arm, listening to him talking about his aunt’s ‘famous recipes’. She had heard enough about May to know she wasn’t not only a good aunt, but a great mother figure to Peter. 

There was something intimidating, even, about meeting her. Mary Jane knew the woman surely deserved more than meeting her in one of her oldest hoodies, with some plain jeans and messy hair. She was worth a happy, excited version of herself, not the exhausted, partially heartbroken one. It was time for her to get back into acting.

Eventually, they arrived to the Parker’s home. Since she had moved out with her aunt, MJ had been really impressed at its garden. May had been taken good care of it since what seemed to be ages. The grass was always perfectly trimmed and there were flowers and pots with plants all around. It looked almost like one of those gardens from magazines and children’s tale books. There was now what seemed to be a new tree there, though. One she couldn’t recall seeing when she was young and visited her aunt Anna. She hadn’t really given it much importance, but, now that she looked at it, it looked magnificent amongst the rest of the plants. 

“That tree is new.”

“Mh?” Peter took out his keys and looked at her. “It’s been there for a little while. We planted it after Ben’s death.”

She couldn’t help her gaze shifting towards it now. Trees had never really been an area of interest to her, yet, this one had something enchanting. There was something poetic about it. Planting a tree after someone dies, as a long lasting reminder of them.

“After you.” Peter’s voice said, as he opened the house door opened. The girl walked in, to be met with a delicious, sweet smell. “She must be working on her wheat cakes…”

“They smell amazing…”

“They are amazing… May! I’m home! And I brought Mary Jane!”

“Mary Jane! Honey!” An elder woman’s voice came from the kitchen. “Peter has told me so much about you…”

The ginger couldn’t help the slight smile showing on her lips as she walked into the kitchen with Peter. May was there, wearing an apron over a light blue dress. She was a rather older woman with a big, sweet grin on her lips. She shared Peter’s brown, big, expressive eyes. The hair framing her face was white, but not short as anyone would find normal for an older woman.

“Nice to meet you, May, I love the garden…” The girl rose her hand and leaned it for the woman to shake, but, instead, she got pulled into a tight hug with a lavender scent and a warm feeling.

“Really? Thank you, it’s been a bit hard to get it to where it is… But, I couldn’t be prouder. Come, dinner is almost ready.”

Mary Jane looked around the kitchen. Sure, it wasn’t big, but, that didn’t make it any less pretty. It felt like an actual home, where she could picture Peter, Ben and May sharing some amazing moments. 

She noticed Peter’s drawings pinned on the fridge with black magnets, from ages ago. There was one of Peter with Ben and May, drawn in different colors, sitting by a table. Peter had written ‘experiment time!’ on top of their heads. There was another one of May and Ben gardening. Mary Jane’s heart felt warmer as she stared at those papers that little Peter must’ve worked hard on when he was a child. 

Yes, they were very happy. No matter how hard things must’ve been, they stayed together. That fascinated her. 

“So, Mary Jane, Peter told me you were in the drama club…” May said as she finally sat down by the table to have dinner with them. “I did theatre, too, when I was your age.”

“Really?” Mary Jane started eating. It was amazing. The chicken was cooked with lemon, which was something she had never really tasted before, and the quinoa salad besides it was surprisingly tasteful. Did all aunts know how to cook?

“Yes, I loved it… We used to do Shakespeare and plays that we made up ourselves.”

“What were they about?”

And, just like that, Mary Jane had one of the greatest dinners she could remember. The food was just delicious, and there wasn’t a point in which the conversation ceased. It didn’t feel awkward, nor like they were judging her. She talked about theatre for the first time in what felt forever. And Peter understood. He supported her by asking questions or telling her how he’d go to any of the plays she would like to do in the future. 

He was there for her. And, now, she could say she knew it. 

After dinner she tried to help May with the dishes, getting her hand playfully slapped. 

“I’ll take care.” She said. “Peter, don’t you want to show her that new game you got?”

Peter looked at her and just nodded, guiding Mary Jane to his room.

“What’s special about this game, tiger?” The girl asked as she took a seat on his bed. His room was just what she would’ve imagined. Star Trek and Star Wars posters seemed to fill the walls along with photos. His bookshelves were filled almost to the top with science, space, science fiction books, movies and documentaries. It did feel like the messy room of an average, dorky teenager. The boy sat on his desk, turning on his computer. 

“It’s really silly, May just… I told her it reminded me of you.” He said as he looked up from the screen towards her. 

“Why?”

“Uh-Uhm, the main character, she’s got ginger hair and is an angel who…”

“You’d say I’m an angel?”

“I’d say a lot of things you wouldn’t agree with about yourself.”

“Like…?”

“The fact that brushing your tongue before your teeth is weird…” He teased, which made her laugh. 

Mary Jane looked at him. And then, something took over her. The guilt of lying and hiding, the heartbreak of having to help him out with Gwen and the appreciation for his support. Everything seemed to just scream for her to finally be able to talk about this with anyone. Not anyone. Him.

“Remember what you said once about… Being concerned about me? About not knowing about my life?” She started, looking at the blue bedsheets under her.

“I think so…?” His gaze was back on the screen.

“It’s time to change that up a bit.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, guys! What's up?
> 
> My week has been a hot mess, but, it's okay, because we have a new chapter! Just wanted to thank you gain for vry single comment. You guys notice hints of things that I had been trying to be sneaky with (unsuccessfully, lol). Thank you, so so much for reading. 
> 
> See you next week! Can't wait to hear yout thoughts in the comments!

The following morning Mary Jane woke up in Peter’s bed, holding onto the boy. She could remember the past night rather vividly. After taking a seat besides him by the computer she just started talking, not looking at him even once. Then, just like she did with him when he was wearing the mask that night weeks ago, she told him as much as she was comfortable with. It wasn’t much, but, enough for a start. The story was, basically, why she had left her house to live with her aunt. It was more like a summary, but, still enough for now.

At that point the girl started tearing up. Anyone would’ve told her to stop crying, and probably would try to change subject in some way. She put her hands covering her face, which was, surely, blushing from the embarrassment. She was admitting a huge defeat of hers, and it burnt inside her. It felt like something she should be ashamed of. It was her fault to be dumb, or weak, or an overall failure.

However, instead of telling her to not cry, Peter wrapped his body around her into a tight hug. It felt homely, protective—It felt okay. She had a partner covering her back. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t do anything to help…” He then mumbled as she started crying against his chest. 

“Not your fault, Tiger, I shouldn’t cry, this is awkward…”

“No, no. You should cry. Remember what we talked about at that mall? Feelings are important. I’m here for you, don’t worry, now, I’m never letting anything happen to you again…”

And, just like that, they stayed in that position for minutes. Just enough for her to recover. She looked up from his, now wet shirt, to find his eyes. 

“Why did you lie to Harry about it?”

“What do you mean?”

“In the mall… You pretended like we never went out by ourselves…”

“I didn’t want him to get jealous.”

“He wouldn’t have. We’ve met without you, and you guys have gone out without me.”

Peter was looking away from her. “Well, uhm, it felt like you needed some privacy. Didn’t know if you were okay, and, if you weren’t, perhaps you wouldn’t trust both of us there.”

“Now you know I do.”

“Fine, fine, red… We’ve just had an emotional breakdown, let’s not get into another one…” He teased, which made her laugh as she hit his arm, finally moving back from his embrace.

“Teach me about this game.”

And he did. The rest of the evening they laughed and played the game, commenting through it, not paying too much attention to the story. That wasn’t really a priority for them, not now. Now that they felt way closer than before.

After a while, Peter and she would get changed into his sleeping clothes, she would text her aunt and the two of them would get into the bed. At first the brown-haired boy insisted on taking the sofa, but, eventually, she convinced him to lay down with her. It was late enough for him to be exhausted and willing to do anything she said. What she didn’t remember was them cuddling up. Not like it really mattered, though. He was warm, and she felt comfortable when she woke up.

Her phone buzzed from the nightstand besides them. She reached for it to read a text from Harry to the group chat.

 **HARRY:** Hey, guys, my dad is hosting a party to show off some stuff Oscorp has been doing. Wanna come? Gwen is up for it.

Well, if Gwen was coming, then, so was MJ. Especially considering the place. Perhaps it would give her a chance to learn more about the attacks she had been researching. Spider-Man had told her he would keep her informed, but, she really believed he wouldn’t. 

Not after what Peter told her that night. He wanted to keep her safe, which, to him, could mean not letting her anywhere close this case so she didn’t get involved.

Too bad, she was already involved.

 **MJ:** I’m coming.

“Mh… MJ?” Peter suddenly let go of her, blushing, which made her leave her phone back where it was. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to move that much.”

She couldn’t help the laugh that took over her. Wasn’t he adorable. His hair was even more messy than usual, and he looked almost drunk from the sleep.

“It’s okay, Tiger… Is my make-up too much of a mess?”

“It’s a little smooshed, but, it’s alright.” She looked away from him as he responded. It was better that than no make-up at all.

“Harry just invited us to a party.”

“I don’t do parties…” He whispered, his fingers now playing with Mary Jane’s hair. That made her look back at him.

“Gwen will be there.”

“But, I hate parties…”

“This is a scientific one. Like, to show off Oscorp’s projects. Harry surely called us, so he wouldn’t be alone around older scientists that compare him to his dad…”

“You know, it must suck, to always have to prove yourself to the world…”

“You have no idea…” She softly stated, her eyes fixed on his. “But that’s his problem. Ours is to be good friends and support him.”

“If that were my only problem…” He chuckled, braiding her hair. “Does it ever feel like the world is moving too fast, Mary Jane? Like, we can’t catch up and I just wish… You know Harry Potter?”

“I’ve read the books…”

“Not the movies?” He made a disgusted expression, which made her laugh. “Okay, so, you know time turners?”

She nodded slowly.

“I wish I had one, and I could deal with stuff, live things again…”

“Like your uncle?” There were some seconds of silence.

“Specially him… You know, sometimes I talk to the Oak outside, it must look crazy, but, I just…”

“It feels right, I know… I told you, I write letters to my mum… You know what would I like to live again for the first time?”

“What?”

“Meeting you.” It was true. She wished she hadn’t been so quick in judging him. Perhaps, if they had become friends earlier, life would’ve been easier. “I meant, not when we first properly met, but…”

“I get it. I don’t wanna change that.”

“Why?”

“Because every moment after that… Those are my patronus’ happy thoughts…”

She was a bit flustered, but he kept going.

“So, I wouldn’t change that for the world.”

“You’re so cheesy…” Mary Jane was laughing, her heart kept rushing. She just wished it would just stop. So, she took a nearby pillow to hit him with it. 

“Hey! I was being nice!”

“You were being nerdy!” He hit her with another one, laughing.

“Since when that’s a surprise?!” 

The two kept playfighting until the door of the room opened, with May staring at them from outside.

“Oh, sorry! I… I just wanted to let you know the breakfast should be ready soon…” 

Mary Jane sat up, trying not to laugh as she looked at Peter’s expression of pure embarrassment. 

“I’ll help you, May.” She said, which made the older woman nod.

“Alright, I’ll be in the kitchen…”

Mary Jane got up, heading to the bathroom to get changed to her clothes from the night before. Then she went to the kitchen, finding May there, cooking some pancakes.

The girl smiled at her as she went closer to watch her work.

“Need a hand, May?”

“That would be great… Did you sleep well?”

“I did. It’s quiet in here… I love it.”

“Yeah, this part of the city feels really calm, right, honey? Do you like berries in your pancakes?”

She had never tried them, but she just gave her a rather energetic nod, before she moved closer to help.

They had a really nice breakfast, with Peter eventually getting there. May kept telling Mary Jane any funny anecdote she could recall about Peter. Sometimes, they were stories the teenager had already heard through her friend, but, she didn’t mind it. The happiness and sweetness the elder woman transmitted was enough for her to stay interested in the talk.

Finally, the two headed to school, with Peter talking with his hands in his pockets. Mary Jane was texting her aunt when she noticed a notification. A new one, coming from her e-mail. She opened it and started reading it, trying to remain calm as Peter’s voice grew quiet.

“Is everything okay?”

“They’ve accepted me… As an understudy, but… They’ve accepted me…”

“At the Cinderella thing?”

She looked up from her phone with a big, excited smile. “Yeah.”

Peter rushed closer, pulling her into a hug, lifting her into the air. “I knew you would get it! I knew it! You were perfect!”

She was laughing, her arms tightly wrapped around him as she tried to get back on the ground. But she didn’t want to, she felt like flying. They had liked her. Perhaps she wasn’t as useless and incompetent as her father made her think.

“I’m meeting them tomorrow evening…”

“This is amazing! I knew it…”

“How could you?”

“It was just… right for you, you know?” His wide eyes were staring into hers, and, for a moment, Mary Jane felt completely happy.

Perhaps Peter still liked Gwen. And Mary Jane would never really stand a chance against her. He was busy and had his problems and… God, he was Spider-Man. As if that wasn’t enough to keep her away from him. But, for now, it didn’t matter. Because there were moments, just like when they had been dancing in his backyard, or when they had been playfighting in his bed, that were theirs. Nobody would ever be able to take those away from them. Mary Jane would always have them for her, as a reminder of those times she could be herself with a true friend.

Friend. She didn’t like him in any other way, obviously.

The day went on calmly, with Harry telling them things he considered could be exciting about the party. Accompanied by Peter’s jokes and Mary Jane’s comments. It was almost like always.

During last period she didn’t have class with the boys. She had taken a seat in a row surprisingly close to the front. Now she was slightly more motivated about trying out in school. The option of going to college now felt much closer to her. Like a thing she would be able to reach it, if she tried.

Which was what she was going to do. No matter how boring most of the things the teacher was saying were. Or how poorly written was the book. She was giving her all to this class.

So much that it became a little harder to listen to the students as they headed outside to get finally home. Thankfully, she was able to hear a boy’s voice behind her.

“Yeah, Spider-Man should be there by now…”

“What happened?”

“A terrorist attacks.”

“Where?”

“That weird museum, Guggenheim.”

Looking at the boy for a second, she tried to process this. Spider-Man was in that museum. Spider-Man had told her he would keep her updated about the case, which he hadn’t. He also gave ‘keeping her away from danger’ a lot of importance.

But she wasn’t Spider-Man.

Mary Jane started running outside, trying to think of the easiest, fastest way to get there. She saw a tourist bus that was crossing the street and the girl smiled. Bingo.  
She knew where to get in one, they could also be quick. At least some of them.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A woman looked at her from behind the counter.

“There’s a mini-tour for 5 dollars, and the Guggenheim is the latest of the stops…”

“Is there none that has it at the first one?” Mary Jane asked, trying to fake a French accent. It would be less embarrassing like that.

“There’s one that goes straight there first… It’s 7 dollars. But it leaves now”

She put the money over the counter.

“Then, what am I waiting for?"


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry about posting late, it's been quite a few past days, and, it's been hard to do anything. I'm preparing myself for university acceptance exams to get into my dream career, and that's been really draining. I hope you enjoy this chapter, though!

Mary jane had spent a rather awkward bus ride with some European tourists. The woman who had offered to pay for her ride was in a vacation with her grandchildren and the rest of her family. She was completely adorable, but she had decided that Mary Jane was from her country, which lead to some minutes of her speaking French to her. 

It would be rather weird to justify why she would’ve taken that bus and not the normal one otherwise, though. What kind of person did this? That was why she decided to politely nod and say ‘oui’ or ‘non’ to stuff she didn’t understand for the rest of the ride.

Even though it probably was only five to ten minutes, Mary Jane really felt like she had spent an eternity there, worrying about Peter, or Spider-Man, or whatever it was at this point. She was growing concerned over her own sanity, since getting in this kind of danger was something none would ever do. Yet, here she was, taking another stupid decision. 

The bus stopped as the driver saw the police cars on the street. Then, she jumped out of her seat, heading towards the driver’s seat to tell him to drop her off there.

“Are you out of your mind? That’s dangerous!”

“I’ll be okay, please, my friend is there.” She said as the man slowed the vehicle down, eventually letting her get out.

“Be careful.” He said after her. She couldn’t help rolling her eyes, as if she ever was.

There had been a huge explosion just at the front entrance of the Guggenheim, besides where the queue was. Policemen and people from the ambulances that had came kept taking the victims from the ground to drag them to the nearest ambulance.

It was a terrifying image, some of them had burn marks, others were bleeding, and the rest of the people around the area were in shock, trying to help the authorities. 

“Where’d Spider-Man go?” A blonde policeman asked as he looked at one of his colleagues, holding a scared child in his arms.

“I think he’s inside.”

That was more than enough for MJ. The girl hadn’t really visited that museum often, perhaps once as a kid with her mum, though she didn’t really remember. However, it was rather obvious that there must be an emergency exit that she could use.

Rushing away from the spot where that bus had left her, she started circling the building until she found an exit that was left open, surely after people escaped through it.

She walked in, finding the souvenir store, now completely isolated. Everyone had ran from the scene. Slowly, she headed inside, trying not to feel too nervous. But there was nothing to be nervous about, there was hardly any noise from the policemen walking around to check on any victims or anyone who was still inside. It sure didn’t feel like there was any type of battle going on.

That was when she heard someone walking from behind her.

“Hey! Ma’am, are you hurt? You need to get outside, it’s not safe to stay in here…”

Without really thinking about how suspicious she’d seem, Mary Jane started running up the hall, to the upper part of the museum, noticing that at the end of the long, spiral-shaped hallway there was no scape. But there was a big, metallic wardrobe.

Getting inside it was, probably, the dumbest decision she had made so far, especially after being chased and told to stop running by a policeman some feet behind her, but, what other choice would she have? All she could do now was hope for this to work out. 

So, she opened it and got inside, silently praying for the policeman to not try to open the door in front of her. There were clothes in there, as well as what felt to be a bucket. It was way larger than it seemed at first. Mary Jane could feel some sticks behind her, surely from brooms and other cleaning items.

And there was something else, something tense and hard that felt like spandex…

“What the hell are you doing here?” A voice whispered, right besides her. That made her heart almost stop. Now she could listen to his deep breathing. He sounded in pain.

“I… I write for the school paper, remember?”

“So you got into a crime scene?”

“Sneaked in is probably better wording…”

“Were you running from the Scorpio?”

“No, the policemen.”

“Thank God, I really don’t feel like fighting anymore...” He let out a sigh.

“Are you hurt?”

“It’ll heal…”

“Let me help.”

“No, no. We’ve been through this whole ‘partner’ thing. I’m not letting you.”

She looked besides her, even though she couldn’t see in the dark, her hand still was in what felt to be his arm. He had a big rip in his suit and a wound under it. “Remember what you told me when we met? About helping people? I know all that story, well, almost all that you know, since you talked to Tony…”

“Aha…?”

“And it’s my responsibility to help, now that I know all of this.”

“It’s mine, I have these powers…”

“And I have mine, isn’t sneaking here pretending to be a French tourist kind of impressive?”

He let out a quiet laugh, before he broke down coughing.

“I need to get out of here…”

“You need a Hospital.”

“Doubt that’s an option.”

“Then, come to my house. Let me help you.”

“No, you have no reason to get into this much trouble…”

“Spidey.”

“What?”

“I care about you. That’s the reason.”

He didn’t respond. Instead, he took a couple of seconds before opening the wardrobe, taking her hand and pulling her closer. Then, he held her by the waist, now holding her against him. He jumped up shooting a web to the roof of the building and climbing it. The glass ceiling was broken, so, it didn’t take too much for him to jump up over it. 

“Stop it!” Someone yelled from under them. Then, Mary Jane saw the same blonde policeman as before.

“Hold on tight.” Spider-Man said as he shot another web against a building and he started swinging around the city with her.

A laugh and, then, an excited scream came out of her lips as she held onto him. This was crazy, it was as if they were flying. Even better, because they could see the buildings, the people under them, they followed certain rhythm as they kept going.

“Where do you live?” The man asked, quietly, he seemed to be in a lot of pain. Now that there was light, she could notice all the wounds over his chest and arms. 

“I moved out with my aunt…” She said before telling him the exact address. “This is so fun!”

He spoke, sounding like he was smiling wide. “It takes a while to get used to it.”

Mary Jane just enjoyed the sensation this offered her as she held tightly onto his waist, soon arriving to her aunt’s house. He held onto the wall, sticking to it with her holding him. 

“That’s my room.” She softly informed when she could see her window just a little over their heads. He climbed there and effortlessly opened the window, before hoping in. He seemed too exhausted to try any harder, but, thankfully, they had landed on her bed.

She stood up and headed to the bathroom to bring the first-aid kit her aunt had. 

“MJ?” A voice called from downstairs.

“Yes, Aunt Anna?”

“Dinner’s almost ready! I didn’t see you come in… Your aunt is getting old…”

Mary Jane almost reached her room.

“Oh, don’t say that! I got straight into my room, I have a lot of work…”

“You’re working so hard, I’m proud of you…”

As she heard that, she could feel a warm sensation on her chest, she looked at the ground as she walked into her room, closing the door behind her.

“And I’m proud of you…”

Spider-Man was laid on the bed, staring at her through the big eyes on her mask. 

“What?”

“It’s adorable. Your aunt seems sweet.”

She sat down on the edge of the bed and took out some rubbing alcohol and cloth. 

“She is sweet… This is going to sting a little…” She said as she started pressing it against his wounds.

“You really don’t have to do that… I heal quickly.”

“So? I still owe you a few…”

“No, we’ve talked about this, MJ, this isn’t your battle…”

“Kind of is, at least since I started investigating. You know I can be useful sometimes…”

“I can’t believe I’m doing this… Listen, Tony told me he had kicked all of those men out for a reason, they had been working behind his back on weapon manufacturing, trying to get resources from Wakanda…”

“Vibranium, surely, it’s the thing everyone tries to get from there these days…” She bit her lip. “Perhaps that’s what the note was talking about.”

“We can’t be a hundred percent sure, but, it sure looks like it.”

“And where’s the link with the villains?”

“No idea. I’ll try to…”

“I’ll try to investigate.” She interrupted him, smirking as she finished cleaning the visible wounds.

“Be careful if you do, okay?”

“How about we meet to share what we know?”

“Like a school project?”

“Hey, my best friends and I met each other through that. Don’t be mean.”

“That actually sounds sweet.”

“Are you hungry?” She wasn’t going to talk about how amazing Peter was to the masked Peter. That just sounded incredibly weird. “You probably are, hang on a second…”

Mary Jane went outside to get to the kitchen and take a tray with some orange juice, water and brownies.

“You have to eat for dinner…” Anna reminded her as she passed by.

“I know, this is just a studying snack.”

“You’re that tired?”

She nodded and rushed back upstairs, towards her bedroom. There, she situated the tray over his lap, so he could eat.

“So, this is my new place to crash at anytime I’m too injured or hungry?”

“I never said that.”

“But, we’re partners now, MJ.” He lifted his mask, just to the height of his nose, revealing his mouth so he could devour all the food.

“Are we?” She rose a brow and sat besides him on the bed. “Woah, the incredible Spider-Man finally accepted me…”

“Feel proud of yourself.” He mumbled with his mouth full.

“Well, for now, we’re meeting at the rooftop on Sunday. I have a party the day before and I might get some information from there. It’s Oscorp’s program presentation.”

“Alright. At 4.”

“Fine.”

There were some seconds of silence, as he finished sipping the orange juice, reaching for a new brownie.

“I’m glad you decided to move out.”

“Me too, my aunt is great…”

“Why did you decide to do it? It must’ve been scary.”

For some reason, talking to Spider-Man, now that it was Peter to her, felt way easier. It felt much more comfortable. Peter was the person she trusted the most.

“Because you told me to make the best of what I had. I didn’t have much to begin with…” She looked at the ground. “But, I met someone who taught me to always fight for something better. To always get up… What’s the point of getting up every time if you don’t have anything exciting to do it for?”

“Is that person me?”

“Partially, you and Peter… Peter Parker.”

He let out a couple of chuckles. 

“What?”

“Didn’t expect that one.”

“Why?”

“Peter is rather average…”

“Oh, no.” She smiled, looking up at the man. “Peter is sweet, and kind and smart, and a good person. And Peter’s had the most difficult life I’ve ever seen, yet, he still fights to be happy…”

He was smiling. Of course he won and she ended up flattering him.

“So, Peter and I made you move out…”

“You two taught me to try a little hard at life… To study, move out, be with my friends, to get a job…”

“You have a job?”

She smiled. “Yes.” And you were the one putting it in front of me, she thought. “Thank you, to you and Peter.” 

MJ helped him move the tray aside and he looked through the window, standing up. 

“You shouldn’t…” She started, but he interrupted her.

“It’s okay, MJ. Catch ya on Sunday. And thank you.”

“What for?”

“Uhm, everything. Wait for my response to your letter, it should explain a lot.” She felt herself freeze as he went closer to her, pressing a kiss against her cheek as she blushed. “By the way, Spider-Man has an hyphen…”

And just like that, he jumped out of the window, disappearing in the darkness.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! I'm not dead! I'm so sorry for replying late to the comments, I promise I read each of them, and they actually motivate me to keep going.
> 
> I'M VERY EXCITED ABOUT WHAT'S TO COMEEEEEE
> 
> From the party on, we have the big angst/drama llama coming you guyssss!
> 
> Thank you for your comments, your patience and your sweetness, you guys inspire me a lot. 
> 
> I'll see what you think of this chapter! I know it doesn't have much action, but, I'm a firm believer about giving characters some depth, specially secondary ones. A good story, to me, is about the whole thing, characters, plot--- everything.
> 
> I've been thinking about, maybe, doing this: posting the Peter POV's after I'm done with this one (don't worry, it'll take a bit until then), and then perhaps doing a part 2? What would you say?
> 
> See you guys soon! Thank you so much for everything.

There was a party waiting for her. A party that was completely different than any other she had ever attended. She was used to a lot of alcohol, people dancing with no space between them in the dance floor and explicit songs. House parties were, most specifically, her usual habitat. At least until she got to know Peter and Harry. Not like she ever really planned on ever stopping to go, she hadn’t ever really considered it. It just felt like something she wasn’t as much in need of then. Perhaps that would change now that Peter was, most likely, getting himself a girlfriend.

Anytime she got into a party, Mary Jane would find herself a victim. Some cute boy that didn’t seem already accompanied. After figuring the correct strategy to follow upon this specific victim, the hunt would start. At the end of the night, she always got what she wanted. And that wasn’t making out with the boy, that would be ridiculous. What she wanted was enough alcohol to forget everything and leave every single one of her worries on the dancefloor. There, she had no concerns about her future, none who laughed at her nor used her. But, most importantly, she was, most of the time, so focused that she would be able to run away from the image of her sister, her mum and her dad. Music scared her demons away for long enough.

This wasn’t that kind of party. This was a party for rich people, which was something she truly wasn’t used to. Nobody that knew her would say that she was a sophisticated girl. She wasn’t elegant, nor wealthy in any way, so, for once in her life, she felt like a fish out of the water. And she was about to drown in the air.

The only dress she could use was a green tube, that was far too short and had way too much cleavage. The length exposed her knees, sore and bruised from all the theatre rehearsals. It wasn’t a dress she could wear for the occasion, and she couldn’t afford to buy a new one. The disco, short dress wasn’t good enough either---she just… Was never enough. She stared at herself in the mirror, rather ashamed of herself for thinking she would be able to sneak in there. She was considering just calling Harry and telling him she was sick, when she reminded who she was doing this for. It was Peter, he needed her to get that information from the scientists and learn about those attacks. And he needed her to make sure Gwen and he had a lovely night. 

It was then when someone knocked on the door.

“Yes?” She asked as she pulled the dress off her. Aunt Anna just walked inside. When Mary Jane turned around, she could see the woman holding a long, black dress. It was elegant, simple, yet pretty. 

“I know it’s not the greatest dress, but, since that party seems like a fancy one, perhaps you’d like this?”

“Aunt Anna… Where’d you get that from?” She headed closer to look.

“A thrift store, don’t worry.”

It didn’t take Mary Jane too much studying to figure it wasn’t. Even thrift stores had labels. In fact, even if they didn’t have labels due to the previous owner cutting them, the marks would still be there. 

“What thrift store?”

Anna smiled as she stared at Mary Jane with a fond look in her eyes. “I didn’t have much work these days, and you seemed excited about the party, so I sewed you one…”

“Anna, no…” She stared at the dress, now feeling a sting of guilt about her aunt feeling like she had to do this for her.

“I loved sewing, and I missed it. Let me do something nice for you.”

“Isn’t letting me stay in your house enough?”

“Mary Jane, when you love someone, there isn’t such thing as a sacrifice too big…” The teen rushed closer to hug her, trying not to seem like the emotional baby she felt at that point. She had the greatest aunt in the world.

“I love you too…”

“C’mon, try it on and I’ll help you fix your hair, okay?” 

MJ gave her a slow nod, hugging the piece of clothing against her chest. Once her aunt left, she put the dress on. It was beautiful, dark and long, so it made her figure taller and slimmer. It had a cut out on the leg and was held together around her neck with a strap, leaving a small cut out under her clavicles, and her back was completely exposed. Aunt Anna was a genius. She used to sell clothes for her and Gayle as kids, but, after her mum died, she stopped. Mary Jane never learned the story behind that.

Just minutes after she put on that dress and some heels, she headed downstairs, where the elder woman was waiting to fix her hair into a low bun. 

“Why did you stop sewing?” She questioned her aunt, covering her face with her hands as the woman sprayed her hair.

“Because it reminded me of your mum. When we were younger, I sewed her dresses, shirts… It was a little thing we did, she would sit besides me, and we would talk as I did it… When your mum died, sewing just became painful. I kept thinking about her… Or about you and Gayle, how your dad never let me see you, how lonely I was… Maybe you were in danger, and I wouldn’t be able to do anything to fix it.”

Finally, the girl looked up at her aunt. She had never noticed how truly brave that woman was.

“I’m sorry I never called… If that ever happened I’d ask you for help, and I didn’t want to bug you with this… I also wanted it to just get better…”

“Mary Jane, listen to me.” Anna ordered, a soft, sweet smile on her thin lips. “For a person you love, no sacrifice seems too big.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t understand that.”

“It’s okay now, isn’t it?” 

A wide smile covered her lips as she went closer to her aunt, to hug her, closing her eyes. She was home. 

“Are you done with the make-up?” 

“Mh-hm.” Mary Jane looked at herself in the mirror to admire her work.

“It’s beautiful, I know Peter will love it.”

“Uhm, Peter and I aren’t a thing.”

“Why, though? He’s such a kind boy…”

“He’s just not my type.” She declared as she looked away, standing up now to finally be able to see how she looked in the reflection of the bathroom’s mirror.

“But you’re still going with him.”

“Not exactly, we’re coming as a group to make Harry feel less bad about being alone there.” It wasn’t on her plans to tell her how Peter liked another girl. A girl who was completely different to her, proving how, even if he had the chance, he wouldn’t ever be into Mary Jane. That didn’t matter. “I also have a lot to do, rehearsals are crazy…”

“And haven’t you met any nice boys there?”

“No, no time for that…” She laughed as she looked at her aunt. “There’s nice people there to work with, though. Making friends is harder.”

That was true. She had a really nice time anytime she headed to rehearsal, people were fun and professional, since it was a payed job, and almost everyone was young and new, like her, so it didn’t feel like she was out of place. It was just hard for her to get further than having a nice talk with them. Making friends was hard, but, also, not one of her priorities now. She had a plan, saving up money, learning about theatre, perhaps being able to study in college, and social life wasn’t included there. Sure, she was still going out with Peter, Harry and Gwen, but, somehow, they were just different. They became close to her quickly, naturally. 

Now she had to focus on something else, though. She had to remember the faces and names of the scientists that attended to that party, perhaps they knew something. Possibly, they were hiding something.

“I’ll go to Peter’s, he surely needs a little bit of pressure to rush and finish…”

“Have a nice night.” Her aunt said, heading closer to hug her from behind, looking at their reflections in the mirror. “You look beautiful.”

“I have a great tailor.” She replied, smiling, before pressing a kiss on the woman’s cheek before heading outside. 

She walked towards Peter’s door, knocking on it. It wasn’t Peter that answered, obviously. Instead, May opened the door with a huge grin.

“Mary Jane, you look stunning!”

“Thank you, May, courtesy of Anna Watson. She sewed it.”

“Your aunt is amazing designing dresses… She once sewed Peter a pajama, when he first moved in with us. I love it… Did you do the make-up?”

She nodded, proudly. “How is your nephew doing?”

“He’s taking forever, as you may expect from him. Peter! There’s a beautiful girl waiting for you!”

A loud noise could be heard, probably of Peter hitting himself with something. 

“I’m coming!” He yelled from upstairs. “Almost done! I just…”

May smiled softly. “He needs help.”

“What?”

“The tie. He never learned to tie one, and today he decided that he’d do it alone this time.”

She shook her head as she walked upstairs. “I’ll do it.”

“He won’t let you, my nephew is the most stubborn human ever.”

“After me.” The ginger added as she went towards Peter’s room, knocking on the door.

“May, I can do it!” Peter whined from inside.

“Are you visible?” 

“Technically, we’re all visible—yeah, I’m dressed.”

She walked inside, to find him with his hair gelled backwards and a black suit. He was sat on his bed, with his phone besides him showing him an image about how it was tied. 

“The genius can’t tie a tie?” She asked, still by the door.

“Hey, first off, I’m not a genius, and second, they’re hard, do you know how to…?”

“Tiger, you just hit the jackpot.” Mary Jane replied, closing the door behind her and sitting in front of him. She took the tie in her hands and got to work. Of course she knew how to do it, after her mum died, anytime her dad said he had to go to a new editorial to show his work, he would tell her to help with the tie. ‘It’s what wives do, help their husband be successful. You’ll do that with your husband someday, for now, this is a skill any woman should know’. She could hear very clearly in her head. Taking a second to stop that, she closed her eyes, taking a slow breath.

“Everything okay?” Peter asked.

She looked up, finding his brown, caring eyes straight away. 

“Yeah, just reminded something.”

“Sure?” 

She finished tying the black, thin tie, nodding. She was about to stand up from the bed and leave, when he grabbed her arm.

“I—Can we talk for, uh, a minute?”

“Sure, what’s going on?”

“There’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you. I just really didn’t know how you’d react, or what would you do, but…”

He took a second before continuing.

“But, you know, I shouldn’t lie to you. I care about you, and this is very important…”

Now she was getting anxious, why was he so nervous? What was going on? 

“I’ve… I’ve never been to a party.” He was looking away, that was a lie. He was going to say something else.

“Are you scared?”

“I just don’t want anything bad to happen. Promise me you’ll be careful.”

“I can swear, Peter Parker, that we’re going to have a lot of fun. Now let’s go downstairs.”

May was waiting in the living room, with her phone. 

“Oh, my god, don’t you two look lovely… Let me take a picture!”

Peter laughed, awkwardly, but, Mary Jane wrapped an arm around him, taking one normal photo and one of them making weird faces. As expected. Then, someone rang the bell. 

May went to open to find Harry, in a beautiful dark suit.

“Hey, guys, Gwen’s waiting in the car.”

And just like that, they drove to the, probably dangerous, but surely exciting party.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! I'm back here! Stuff is getting a little more into the actual spider-man plot, which is exciting. I hope you enjoy this chapter, can't wait to read your opinions!

She knew the car ride would be awful. Gwen was on the back seat, which made Peter take a seat besides her, and Mary Jane went to sit on the front with Harry. 

“You look beautiful.” Harry told her, as she sat down, which made her turn to him and smile. He was offering a great distraction. She had been studying the car for some seconds, and it was meticulously clean, if it weren’t for a box of pills Harry had by the steering wheel. 

“You’re not looking bad yourself, curly.” And there she was, the man-predator that Mary Jane had been forever before Peter and Harry. The role that made her feel better, less scared, less vulnerable.

Harry started talking to her as he drove. He told her about his father’s latest projects keeping him busy, and about how important this was, since it could mean meeting important people for his future. He seemed excited, nervous, and specially, self-conscious.

“Are you scared?” Mary Jane finally asked, turning away from her window to face him.

“I mean, isn’t that obvious? My father is a genius, MJ. They probably think I’m like him.”

“So, what?”

“I don’t think I’ll ever be that great…” Her hand made its way to his arm as he spoke.

“No, you’re right, Harry, you’ll be better.”

So, that was one of Harry’s secrets. His father being an incredibly talented person at what he did, while Harry was a normal guy. Perhaps, that’s why he never talked about Peter and his father meeting to talk, anytime Peter had a question about the company, he would be the messenger between his dad and his friend. Probably because he felt like his father would choose Peter over him. In the end, Peter was one of the smartest teens he had met.

That seemed tough.

Soon, he switched subject, joking about how he hoped to see Peter completely drunk, saying that would be kind of funny. Mary Jane just laughed along, not really wanting to talk too much about that. Wasn’t alcohol messy? At first it felt like a blessing, a magic way to fix her pained thoughts and make them stay away. Now, it was a curse to image a person she loved being able to hurt her again through it. Thankfully, Peter was talking to Gwen, not really paying any attention.

Eventually, they got to the building Harry’s father had rented for the night. Harry took the box of medications and put it in his pocket before guiding them to the front door. The three teenagers passed without having to talk to any security, which was odd.

“Are there no security guards?” MJ asked her friend.

“Uhm, that’s weird. I would’ve promised there were a lot before we came… They might be doing something?”  
What could they be doing more important that guarding the front door? The redhaired female was confused at the sight of the unguarded door as they passed through it.

Harry stayed by the door, looking at his friends. “Guys, I’m staying until someone else arrives.”

It was a beautiful conference space, with an inside garden that had the snacks and drinks prepared already in huge tables covered with white cloth. The ground and walls were also completely white, surrounding an inside garden that could be seen from glass windows all around it. 

“Harry, you’ve finally arrived!” A voice claimed from behind him, which made the teen turn around. When Mary Jane turned around she found Norman in a dark blue suit and tie, smiling at them, offering his hand for the teens to shake. Gwen shook his hand first.

“Thank you for inviting us, Mr. Osborn.” Gwen said with a kind grin. 

“Oh, it was Harry who had the idea, you know, you kids are the future. Here we have some brilliant future scientists…” Mary Jane awkwardly grinned at him, shaking his hand. 

“Yeah…” But she wasn’t. She was just a dumb girl who wished to be an actress. A dumb teen who liked to write, whose dreams involved newspapers and theatre, not laboratories and development. She was set to be a nobody, not like the three people with her.

“Dad, uhm… where’s security?”

“Oh, I had to have a meeting with them of great importance. I thought Edwards would be here already…”

“Well, he’s not…” Harry replied. 

“Calm down, Harry.”

“Anyone could’ve gotten in, dad…”

Then, a guard did arrive. The tall, strong man walked there, quietly saying a ‘hi’ before walking to the outside of the door.

“See? Told you. You’re all safe. Trust me.” The man then turned to Peter with a smile, as the teen took a step closer to shake his hand.

“I can’t wait to see the presentation, somewhere I read you had been working with mutations?”

Norman took his time before letting go of Peter’s hand, a couple of good seconds as he stared at him.

“That’s right, we had been working with animal’s abilities being transferred to one another…”

“Really?”

Mary Jane’s eyes were now stuck on Peter, as he seemingly tried to pretend to be surprised. He knew. Perhaps, that’s how he got his powers, didn’t they visit the laboratory in a trip the year prior?

“Yes, it’s rather ambitious, I know, but, we’re still working on it.”

“Then, why make the conference this early?”

“To show our sponsors that their money isn’t being wasted. Someday, Peter, you’ll learn how important it is to make friends. But, enough with the talking, I have some things to fix before we get started.”

And just like that, Norman Osborn left the teens alone. Harry didn’t say much as he guided them through the huge space towards the garden that was filled with chairs, most of them already occupied. It didn’t take much for them to get to a middle row, where there were four chairs with papers over them that said they were ‘reserved’. He took them and sat down.

“Sorry, my father really likes to get to know my friends…” He eventually broke the silence.

“It makes sense, May’s like that too.” Peter assured his friend as he sat down, between him and Gwen, leaving Mary Jane to sit beside Harry.

“He’s just a little too much sometimes, with him being protective like that…”

“That makes sense, Harry, you’re the only family he’s got left.” Gwen replied, reaching for her friend’s hand to squeeze it. MJ bit her lip. Obviously, she didn’t know what to say. Anna had never bothered her in that way, nor did her mum, ever. As much as her father had always embarrassed her, she never really let him get anywhere where it would matter. In fact, nobody from school had probably ever seen her dad. Having that type of situation before her eyes made her wonder if that was what families were supposed to be like. Were they embarrassing like that? Or warm like Peter’s? Was there a ‘normal’ type of family?

“I just wish he understood I’m alright.”

“Hey, listen, idiot…” Peter looked at him, playfully. “Give him some time, it’ll be okay. He adores you.”

They didn’t have much time to keep on cheering their friend, since it didn’t take much longer for the presentation to start. Norman walked upstage, with a big grin in his face.

“Goodnight, ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to the latest Oscorp Industries’ project presentation. Recently, we have hired some new people, with brilliant new ideas and a vision for a better future.” Soon, he was stopped by everyone applauding. “So, I can only say that our projects are moving forward rapidly, in a way none of us had really expected.”

Mary Jane couldn’t help scanning the room as the man spoke. If she thought it would be hard in some way to find the responsible for the numbered note, she was completely wrong. Apparently, stuff was going to be way easier than she had ever expected it to be. Now, this place didn’t feel as safe.

There was something in the atmosphere. Something that just didn’t feel right, but she couldn’t quite put her finger on it. It was then when she heard a loud sound, like a bomb exploding. Louder than she could’ve ever imagined, closer than she would’ve ever liked. It was followed by a huge cloud of smoke filling the room. She turned around instantly, to find a man in a green colored suit with a white collar and what appeared to be wings coming out of his arms. The vulture. She had only seen him in magazines.

“Everyone off to the ground!” Norman yelled, as everyone quickly dropped from their chairs to the floor. Mary Jane saw Peter crawl closer, past Gwen and Harry. 

“Are you okay?” He whispered, facing her under the chairs.

“I am, are you?” He seemed distressed, as he started moving away, under a chair nearby. “Where the hell are you going?”

“I want to make sure everyone’s okay!”

“That’s ridiculous…” Harry could be heard behind them. “Stay here.”

Mary Jane knew she had to help Peter out. “Peter, there’s an elder lady a couple rows in front of us… Can you check on her?”

“MJ that’s dangerous…” Harry interrupted her. But it was too late, the excuse was surely enough for him to find a place to get changed. Then, she could hear someone speaking, surely the Vulture, coming from above. His voice was loud and high pitched, even annoying to hear.

“I’ve locked all doors and windows, everyone against the wall. Now!” And just like that, slowly, almost everyone stood up, heading there. Mary Jane stayed behind, still on the floor, trying to find Peter between all the people, failing. Harry grabbed her arm tightly to guide her with him, holding Gwen as well. 

The blonde seemed frightened. Mary Jane wondered if she was looking as terrified. Now, she was, in fact, really worried. There were too many people to find Peter or know if he had gotten changed already. The man who had been flying above them had a woman in his arms. He put laughed as he stared at the line, the woman paralyzed of fear as he kept flying in circles.

“This is great! Now, if Tony Stark had came here, he would be able to take care of all of you, but, since he decided not to attend, I guess I’ll have to get his attention in some way…” He claimed, now flying higher, before dropping the woman.

“Oh, Ironman? Wouldn’t you want Spider-Man instead?” Someone yelled from behind. Mary Jane turned around to find Spider-Man, swinging closer and catching the woman in the air, before landing and letting her stay on the ground. “See? I can do his job just as well!”

The man then threw something against him. It appeared to be shiny and round. He swung away, but, whatever it was exploded, making a loud sound and filling the room with smoke, just like before. He flew closer to them, about to reach for a man when Mary Jane got in between them. 

“NO!” She yelled, hoping that would be enough to catch Spider-Man’s attention and let him know where to turn.

“Okay, spoke too soon…” Peter mumbled as he went closer, only to almost get hit by another bomb. He shot some webs against the man, making him fall and webbing him against the wall. “Okay, the bad guy’s down, is everyone safe?”

People were mumbling answers, or just silently nodding, but everyone was responding. Everyone but a man, who went closer to the villain webbed against the wall. Mary Jane recognized him from the magazines. He was one of the people who had been fired in Stark’s mass firing. 

“Why would he do that…?” He was almost a step away from him when a huge smoke cloud took over the place. The man moved back, scared, to find that, when the smoke was gone, so was the attacker. Many people hugged themselves, happy about this mess being over. Gwen pulled her into her arms, and then Harry.

A strange situation, Mary Jane thought. If this was really an attack, it had been very badly thought through. Only the scape seemed to be something that the man had planned out. Was he just going to throw people out and kill them to get Tony Stark’s attention? Now, how did he just disappear? 

The girl tried to look for Spider-Man. Had Peter started getting changed after that? Was he looking for the man? 

“The police will arrive in a minute.” Norman said from nearby. She turned to him. He seemed… surprisingly calm. This was his party, wasn’t it? How could he be so okay with it being ruined by a psychopath? “Everyone, stay calm.”

A security guard then headed inside. Right, where had these guys been? Were they in another meeting? Things were getting more and more confusing. They were told to walk outside.

The curly haired boy started calling for their friend, growing more scared by the second, as he remained in the same place, without moving an inch. “Girls, get out, I need to find Peter…”

“I’m not letting you inside alone…” Mary Jane replied, firmly. 

“Guys, the police will arrive soon, maybe we can wait for them…” Gwen told them, which almost made the other girl shake her head. 

She needed to find Peter before Harry did. He could be injured, or unconscious, or…

“Hey, there, guys… Is everyone okay?” Mary Jane saw Peter walk towards them from the crowd that was heading to the exit, who had his face a little wet. He had surely washed it from the smoke marks. She pulled him into a hug, hoping nobody had grown suspicious. 

“You asshole…” Harry mumbled, pulling him into a hug right after she let go. “Scared me.”

“I know, I know, sorry… I wanted to make sure the lady was okay…”

The three finally headed outside, watching the distressed people talk to each other. This situation was something Mary Jane was considering telling Peter through his Spider-Man form. This attack seemed fishy.

“We should probably get home.” Gwen said, holding onto Peter’s arm. Harry gave her a nod.

“I’m so sorry, guys, I didn’t think this madness was going to happen…”

“It’s okay, Harry. You didn’t know. None of us did.” Peter told his friend, exhaustion in his tone. 

That crazy night was over, and she felt even more clueless than before.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! What's up? I'm so so stressed about exams, sorry if I'm not too online atm, I promise I'll be back. That being said, here you have your chapter! Can't wait to read your thoughts!

None of this made sense. Mary Jane was sat on her bed, in her pajamas, trying to get some explanations out of the crazy situation that just occurred that night in front of her. That Vulture came to try to kill people, right? But, would he just do it in an attempt to find Ironman? That was one possible explanation, but, then again, why was there absolutely no security to prevent it?

Something told her that, if she asked Harry, he’d tell her about cameras and other security systems that worked, but, then again, this was a serious place filled with people. What could make the meeting the guards were in so urgent?

And then, there was the attacker himself, where the hell did he get those bombs? It was all crazy, and she had no idea about it. 

She had taken her phone to listen to the radio. The bombs were from Stark Industries. At least, very similar to one of Tony Stark’s older projects. How did the Vulture get to take them? People on the radio were driven crazy, debating about whether or not he was responsible. 

“Are you hurt, Red?” Someone asked from right above her. The girl sat up in the bed immediately, her heart pounding quickly, before noticing Spider-Man from behind the window. She turned the radio in his phone off.

“I—Why would I be?”

“I saw you in the Oscorp party, you didn’t come to say hi… that’s rude.”

She couldn’t help smiling. “Someone left too early for that.”

Peter surely was too afraid to sleep, and he surely felt like coming up to her room when he’s trying to date Gwen could seem weird. However, he should know that she didn’t want to talk to Spider-Man. She wanted Peter. Even if they were the same person. In the end, Peter still didn’t know she knew. Perhaps he should never know. It would mess things up.

“I wasn’t feeling it. Can I get in?”

“You can, now, do I want to? Not sure.”

“What?! Why?!” He whined, looking at her as he stayed in the windowpane. 

“Because I’m nervous.”

“Why?”

“I feel like I should’ve followed you… Or you should’ve came to me.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean that I worked really hard to get all of the information you have right now, I try my best and you—”

“Did you help me just to get something in return?”

“It’s not like that, and you know that.”

“No, I don’t.” He carefully crawled inside, she couldn’t help smirking, when, as soon as he got on her bed, she moved her feet to throw him to the ground. However, he shot a web to her ceiling and got back in front of her, upside down, hanging from it.

“Explain it to me. You’re a really confusing girl, MJ.”

“What do you mean?”

“Your turn to explain, mine goes later.” He playfully replied.

“Look—I’ve never been useful. I’ve just been a fun girl to dance with at parties… That was my role. And one day, there was Peter Parker. Someone was picking on him. And I helped—And I felt, so right. I felt like I was useful for once. Writing about this, perhaps I could help some people who are scared feel better. Helping could mean you having more chances of saving.”

“And of losing.”

“Losing me wouldn’t be an issue.”

“Perhaps I’ve grown fond of you, Miss Watson.”

“How sweet… Do you know anything about what happened?”

He stayed quiet for some seconds. Eventually, he sighed.

“That bomb was part of Stark’s technology. I saw the exact same model when I visited him.”

“What did he tell you about the fired guys?”

“That they were mad scientists, that’s why he kicked them out. They wanted to start working with vibranium for military purposes, and he caught them trying to access to his archives to get it, after forbidding that.”

“So, they’re just crazy?”

The man shook his head. “Listen, I’ve dealt with a lot of villains in my life, they’re never crazy. There must be something more that none of us know.”

“How did they gain control over Rhino, though? And Vulture, now?”

“That’s one more question to add to the list.”

“As if we didn’t have enough. Do you think today’s attacked had to do with them?”

“That’s a little too convenient, isn’t it?”

The girl nodded, sighing. Then, there were two big attacks with greater questions each. 

“And we’re lost without any leads, aren’t we?”

“Yeah, specially considering Rhino hasn’t showed up since then. Could it be something I said?”

“Did you call him fat?”

“A few times.”

“Then, it’s surely that. Dates don’t really like that. I doubt anyone does.”

The boy stayed there, and she looked at him.

“Are you going to eat that apple?” He nodded towards her nightstand, where aunt Anna had left a plate with some fruit for her.

“No, my aunt was just really worried about me.”

“So am I.”

“Worry about investigating what’s going on instead.”

“I have no idea how to do that, other than keep doing what I’m doing.”

“Since they work at Oscorp, I might be able to check on it.”

“What?”

“A friend’s dad is actually Norman Osborn.”

“So, your friends are celebrities?”

She just chuckled. “My friends are at least more popular within the public than you. Perhaps I could visit sometime, another friend goes there a lot to study…”

“A lot of friends. “He teased.

“Enough for me to be able to get something.”

“I can do this alone.”

“That’s a shame, because you’re not getting rid of me.”

“I see that.” He said as he pulled his mask off, partly, only revealing his lips to eat that apple.

“You’ll get sick from eating upside down.”

“Awn, now you worry about me?”

“I saved you when Rhino attacked, idiot.” She muttered.

“You did something foolish.”

“So you could escape.” He took a bite of the apple, staring at her.

“Are the rest of your friends okay? I think there were no major injuries…”

“They’re safe. Scared, paranoid, but, okay.”

“That’s what matters.”

“If you say so… One of my friends, her dad’s a cop. He’s apparently put an order to capture you.”

He stopped eating that apple. Mary Jane felt like it was right for him to know. He had a crush on Gwen, in the end.

“She’s texted me, telling me that she and her dad, they think you had something to do. And Ironman, too.”

“Are they J. Jonah Jameson fans, or what?”

“No, but, I understand. They need someone to blame. And her dad’s a cop, he’s surely not too fond of you swinging around doing whatever you want.”

“I don’t do what I want!” He firmly said, sounding rather hurt. “If I were doing what I wanted, I wouldn’t be doing this. Do you have an idea how hard it is to do this and still attempt to be normal?”

“I’m not shaming you. Remember that letter? I admired you, a lot.”

“In the past?”

“No, now it’s just different.”

“Why?”

She bit her lip, looking away as she felt a heavy sensation on her chest. It just was. Knowing who Spider-Man was made her still feel a sense of pride and inspiration about her friend, but, also so many other things. She was worried, and scared, and specially, she loved him even more than she had ever thought she would. She could feel it in her skin.

“Because now I care about you.”

“You say that a lot.”

“Blame Peter.” He went back to finishing that apple. He seemed rather hungry. Battles should make you starve, plus, maybe, having those powers also meant having a completely different metabolism. That’s why he always seemed to be hungry. Why he ate so much.

“Are you okay about the cop thing?”

Perhaps, she shouldn’t have told him anything, but, ever since a while ago Gwen told her about the police now frantically searching for him, it just felt right. He was going through a lot to protect them, and any information he could’ve gotten would be well deserved. Plus, Peter had a crush on Gwen, knowing about that could be good to make whatever relationship they wanted to have work. She couldn’t help wondering about his relationship with Gwen now. Would he let her know about him being spider-man? Would she accept it?

In the best case scenario she would. She’d probably stand by him, clean his wounds like Mary Jane had in the past and become the girl of his dreams. For how long would they date? Would they get married? But, then again, Gwen didn’t seem fond at all of Spider-Man, at least, she seemed to believe what her dad told her. Maybe that would be a problem. Maybe he wouldn’t ever let her know.

“I’m very used to people not liking me, no matter what, Mary Jane.” He said, rather softly, sounding like he was thinking about the entire situation, still unsure, yet certain about the one sentence he was able to formulate. “I can deal with that.”

“Does it hurt?”

“Only when I let it get to me, then I—” He laughed, quietly.

“You what?”

“Take your letter and reread it. I haven’t been Spider-Man for forever, in fact, it’s been about a year only. Reading it reminds me of what’s important.”

“That’s… kind of sweet.” She simply replied, looking at the man in front of her. He was suddenly looking for something in his shirt, still holding onto the web with his free hand. Then, he took a paper folded a couple of times and handed it to her. Her grin just widened. “Thank you for your response.”

“I’m the friendly neighborhood spider-man, in the end.”

“It must be great to be able to hold into that secrecy.”

“Well, I can do things the other me would never dare to.”

“Like what?”

Suddenly, he leaned closer. Mary Jane would be lying if she said she minded, quite at all. There was something magnetic within him, in that soothing, soft voice and those lips, uncovered. Lips she knew very well. She had seen them smile, frown, bite stuff… Peter was so transparent that wearing a mask was a great idea, since just by his lips, he was pretty recognizable.

“Like coming here?” She asked, since he didn’t seem to want to reply. “Why did you even do it? There must be other people you know who were there and who you should worry about.”

“Why can’t you accept that I actually care about you?” He suddenly questioned. “You’re someone great, and really hard working, and, uh—”  
“Would you say that without the mask, tiger?” She muttered, looking straight at the boy at that point. He wouldn’t. Because, as much as Peter was a considerate, sweet boy, he was still a boy. And she knew boys. 

She knew them very well. 

Yet, the next move of the boy in front of her surprised her, leaning even closer, still holding onto the web. She didn’t move, until he released a hand to put it behind her head, guiding her.

And she should’ve stopped it. It was her best friend, and, Gwen’s crush. And he had a crush on Gwen. She didn’t even know why he was kissing her, perhaps this was all a joke to him, or just some practice. Maybe he was just being horny and stupid like everyone she knew. 

But, for once, she didn’t mind, closing her eyes to kiss him. It was as if the touch of his soft, yet dry lips, would be enough for her to stop thinking. The voices left, and so did her fears, her paranoia, and her worries. 

Right now, there was only Peter and her. And that was what really mattered. Even if he didn’t know she knew. Perhaps, it was for the best for him to imagine she thought she was kissing a stranger. It would make matters way less awkward. She didn’t want to think about this after it happened. Right now, it was her heart beating quickly and her stomach being a little messy, as an intense feeling of happiness took over her. Eventually, she moved away. He pulled the mask completely on again, but she could still catch a glimpse of his smile.

“And that was…”

“Because I care about you, I told you. See you soon, partner.” He said, before quickly jumping out of the window.

Mary Jane laid on the bed with a big smile. Nothing could go wrong after that, right?


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! Basically, really felt like talking to you all. As you may know, I've been very busy these past weeks. Still will be until after next week, since I have the exams to get to the university I've been dreaming of since I was a child. I'm not going to lie, I'm very stressed. That and more personal dramas have been making me feel kind of really small, you know? And being so busy has made having time and mental stability to keep correcting the chapters. Just wanted to apologize for the quality, I promise that after the 13th everything will go back to normal. I know I'm not replying to the comments quickly, and I'm deeply sorry for that, it's just hard to even find time to sit down and do something, you know? That being said, I love you. I read every single comment you leave, and they make me feel incredibly happy, since what concerned me the most was making this story enjoyable for everyone. Thank you for being awesome.

The week after was a mess. Peter acted as always with her, but, she obviously felt weird about it. He had kissed her while he was trying to get into something with Gwen. That was kind of messed up. Mary Jane knew he didn’t mean it in a romantic way. Sometimes, kisses were just platonic pieces of affection, but, that didn’t make it any less uncomfortable. Nonetheless, having kissed her superhero best friend who was into someone else was the least of her problems.

It was finals week, since Christmas break was right around the corner. And that terrified her. Gwen had offered herself to help, but, as helpful as she was, MJ was still completely scared, concerned about forgetting everything as soon as she sat down on that desk. As clueless as she was about the degree she’d want to get, at least, she wanted to try to have a firm career option before focusing in what she really loved: acting.

It had become the only thing to keep her excited and on a good mood. They would start representing the play rather soon. Exhausted, and mentally tired of all the practising and learning, she still never skipped a rehearsal. People there were very fun, and, they made her feel like she mattered. Even if she was only an understudy. 

She had rehearsal that night, but, before that, Gwen was going to help her with biology and math. Peter would’ve come too, but, he texted them saying something had come up. Not like it’d surprise either of them.

“I hope he’ll come to our date later…” Gwen said, hugging her books as she walked inside the building with Mary Jane.

“Of course he will.”

“How can you be sure? He’s always busy.”

“And he’s heads over heels for you, trust me.” Mary Jane offered her friend a smile. As sweet, polite and nice as Gwen was, she still had a hard time with self-esteem. Probably just like her.

“I still just feel like maybe we’re messing up, you know? What if Harry gets mad? We’re both his friends.”

“And we’re not in kindergarten anymore.” The blonde gave her a smile as she heard that.

“You think it’ll be fine?”

“Listen, I promise it’ll be awesome…” She softly said, as they found a spot to sit and headed there. The library was almost empty. Obviously, it was a Thursday night.

“Thanks, MJ. You’re amazing.”

“Just honest.”

“What? No.” The girl looked at her with her bright, blue eyes, reaching for her things from her bag. “I’d say you’re brilliant.”

“I suck at this…” Mary Jane nodded towards the books her friend was taking out.

“And I surely suck at theatre. Or writing. Listen, you’re just as valid as us. I wish I were as creative, and funny, and charming…”

“Oh, stop it, you…” She teased, playfully.

“The fact that you’re not a scientist like us doesn’t make you less. You’re an actress. A good one.”

“Uhm, not really, I’m in an amateur thing…”

“Before you get to Broadway! Everyone starts somewhere!” She was so naïve. Such a pure human. Mary Jane softly laughed, taking her notes.

“So, you believe I’ll get to Broadway.”

“I know it, and, you know? I’ll be on the first row, watching you.”

“You better bring flowers-“

“Obviously, anything for my superstar.”

Mary Jane smiled wide. Soon, they got to work, with Gwen attempting to explain all of this as well as she could. She started with math, since she said they were harder. To MJ, however, everything felt like a series of really complex ecuations, all of them dancing in her head. 

“Hey, how about we try in some other way?”

“It’s okay.” No, it wasn’t. She felt the dumbest she had ever felt. She couldn’t even bring herself to understand what happened after the X got to that place. Why did it do that? Why couldn’t it stay into place?

“Mary Jane Watson, look at me.” She did so, finding Gwen’s light eyes on her as she spoke. “I’ll show you some videos, okay? That’s a more precise way to learn… But, we’re not losing hope. Got it?”

And just like that, Gwen spent most of that evening teaching her about the tests and how to ace them, according to her. At the end of the evening, Mary Jane did understand most things, and she reminded almost everything. That was the biggest accomplishment Stacy could’ve had.

“It’s nothing, really.”

“It’s everything.” The ginger corrected, her arm around her friend’s waist as they walked out of the library. “Now, go out there and enjoy the date.”

“I forgot my chapstick…” 

Mary Jane bit her lip. That meant they could kiss-make out, during that date. They evidently could, they were teens and they liked each other, there was nothing unnatural about it, yet, it hurt. However, she had promised herself to be a good friend and not get herself into bigger trouble than she was. 

“Want mine?”

“Thanks…”

Peter was supposed to pick Gwen up at the library entrance, and he was there, but completely exhausted, he seemed rather worried as he looked at both of them. “Gwen, MJ, we have a problem…”

If Peter’s face didn’t show off as much nervousness as it did, Mary Jane would’ve thought it was just another one of his excuses, perhaps for being late, or something like that. But, something in the horror of his face, in the nervousness of his eyes looking for help, made this matter a concerning one.

“It’s Harry.”

“Is he sick again?”

“He… He…” He breathed out slowly, then back in, trying to calm down as he didn’t quite dare to look at them. “He called me a bit ago, he was gagging, so I got scared and went to visit—When I got to his house, his dad was the one meeting me and he told me Harry Had gotten sick again, but, I saw it, MJ…”

“You saw what?” The girl asked. 

“Pills. He’s been drugging himself.”

And just like that, Mary Jane’s jaw dropped, as she tried to read Peter, hoping to find any sign of this being a very awful joke, but, it wasn’t. Peter seemed as concerned as them. Hell, he was on the verge of tears as he stared at them, waiting for a response, surely wishing for them to be able to provide some sweet, encouragement words. But they couldn’t find any. 

MJ just couldn’t believe this, but she sure as hell knew Peter wouldn’t have a reason to lie to them.

“That’s why he’s been sick so often, he takes—A lot, I saw a few boxes in his room.”

“No, Peter, maybe you’re overdoing it… I know Harry, he wouldn’t do that.” Gwen replied.

“I’m going to his house, though, just in case.” The redhaired replied, looking at her. She knew he couldn’t be left alone if it was true. After having experience with an alcoholic person in her life, she wasn’t letting that transfer to her social life. Harry was such a sweet boy he didn’t deserve that. “I’m not leaving him alone.”  
Peter stared at Gwen, biting his lip. “I want to go too, the date can wait, Gwen.”

The blonde bit her lip, nodding. With that encouragement, she seemed a bit more determinate about going. “Will we be safe?”

“I’ll take care of protecting you, Miss Stacy.” Mary Jane answered with a kind smile, wrapping an arm around her waist. Peter rose a brow. “Oh, and you too, Mr. Parker.”

“Oh, we have a hero with us?”

“Always have.”

“Spider-Man should be concerned about losing his title.”

“Don’t worry, I can share the attention.” She teased him as they started walking. She knew they needed a few laughs, and so did Peter, so they joked a lot throughout the journey there, until they were kind of arriving to the building. Gwen’s face was showing her worries about the situation, surely unsure about what to do exactly.

Since Gwen came from an average, happy and wealthy family, she had surely never really known anything like problems with substances. Mary Jane couldn’t help but wonder if she had even been drunk at any point in her life. But, her fear was kind of natural. She felt it too. How would one of her best friends behave in that sort of situation? Why did he do that? He had them, if he ever needed to talk.

That was the question that stung the most, why didn’t he tell them anything? She trusted them almost completely, and, he had been friends with Peter since before she came into the picture. What could be the reason for him to do that? He had money, and he was smart, and he had them… And then, it hit her. It could possibly have to do with his mother. With missing her and not being able to fill that void, with fearing forgetting her, or having too much of a hard time living in the same house where she used to be. He still could’ve turned to them. He should’ve done it, not for himself, but, for them. 

“Guys, what do we say when we arrive?” Gwen mumbled, still having her arms around MJ. She hadn’t let go yet and didn’t seem to plan to. Not like Mary Jane minded. She was the one to hold her in the first place. The girl seemed too scared, and, honestly, so was she. The idea of seeing her friend in such a deteriorated state terrified her, so, having someone to hold was a blessing.

“Hey, we’re here to meet Harry?” She replied, to which Peter shook his head.

“Norman didn’t seem too happy about that before…”

“Let me do the talking, tiger.” 

Just like that, Peter rang the bell, of the apartment, to which Norman replied through the device.

“Hello?”

“Yes, uhm, we’re here…” He started.

“Hello, Mr. Osborn.” She interrupted her friend, still holding Gwen by the waist. “It’s Peter, Mary Jane and Gwen, we’re here to visit Harry, we heard he wasn’t feeling well…”

“He’s actually asleep right now…” He replied rather quickly, even though he was trying his hardest to keep a casual tone.

“Then, can we maybe get inside and leave him some notes he’s asked me for in the morning?”

There was a second of silence. “Sure.”

And, with a buzzing sound, the door opened. Gwen’s grip tightened as they headed towards the elevator.

“It’ll be okay, we have my notes in my backpack.”

“I know, I just really wish this was a nightmare, you know? He—Just--- why…” Suddenly, her voice grew quieter, as if she were about to cry.

“Hey, listen, it’ll all be okay soon…” Peter reached for Gwen’s free hand, the one that wasn’t holding onto MJ’s waist. The ginger tried to ignore the situation, as both seemed to be having an intimate ‘look into your eyes’ moment. And she couldn’t be in a more awkward position.

“We need to get him to stop…” The blonde mumbled as the elevator arrived to their floor and opened its doors for them. She didn’t let go of Peter’s hand as they walked inside, and Mary Jane just wished she would let go of her, so they could have their couple-y moment alone, with her being able to grab her phone or look away.

“First, we need to learn what’s going on, don’t we?” She interrupted them. And just a couple of seconds ago, they were in the upper floor, where he lived. Ready to attempt to understand the situation. There must be an answer behind his behavior, and a way to stop it. Why would Norman know and not say anything? Perhaps he didn’t know? Maybe he did try to stop his son unsuccessfully. 

As complex as the situation was, they were by now in Harry’s doorstep, ready to get some explanations.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This thursday I finally have my exam! I'm so sorry I didn't have much time to correct this one, I hope quality improves from now on. That being said, this is a very plot-centered chapter, but, it's for a good reason. Also, it's kind of very exciting, since, soon, you'll be getting some new stuff!
> 
> By the way, would you like me to start posting the Peter POV chapters during the summer or after this chapter is done? I read every comment and they motivate me so much. Thank you for reading, can't wait to hear your opinions about this one!

Seeing a friend doing something wrong is hard. Most of the time, your first instinct is to attempt to stop him, to do as you can so they remain safe. In the end, a friend is a person you trust and know. That would be in any situation that weren’t this one. 

They had been too late, or, perhaps, not good enough from the beginning to help Harry. And she hated that. Harry was a sweet, funny boy who would have a great future, or, at least, that’s what she had always hoped for. Yet, there he was, laid down in his bed, asleep from the pills he had taken some time before. Peter closed the bedroom door as he stared at Mary Jane, who was sat down on her friend’s bed, just incredibly concerned. She was losing him. They were losing him.

It was almost evident how Peter and Gwen, and even her, would like to fix this quickly and pretend everything would be just like before. But, how would she be able to look into Harry’s eyes again, without wondering what she had done wrong? When would she stop worrying about him? Did he even deserve that? Mary Jane had grown rather soft, she had left most of her guard down with Peter and Harry, which made her mad. Now, here she was, biting her lip nervously as she watched her friend. She was being weak. 

Gwen’s hand made its way to Mary Jane’s arm, holding it and tracing it down with the tips of her fingertips, reaching her hand as she tickled her softly. “Mary Jane.” 

She could feel herself blushing, embarrassed about the situation. She was showing how concerned she was, and she just wished she would be strong enough to build another wall between her and the rest. Smart enough to smirk, make a joke and never talk to them again. But that wouldn’t happen. She loved them.

Harry was another lost teenager with low sef esteem, just like her, and that was enough for her to notice it was early enough to help him. It wouldn’t be easy, but, maybe, she could make sure to not suffer due to someone she loved losing against some kind of substance. She could help her friend, and that was enough.

“I’m fine.” She was finally brave enough to mumble, looking up into Gwen’s light blue eyes.

“You’re not, but, that’s okay. We’re helping him, I promise.”

“How?”

“I’ll talk to my dad, he surely knows about unintoxicating centers. He’ll give us some options, I’m sure.”

Mary Jane rested her head over Gwen’s shoulder, sighing. Hopefully, that would work.

“How do we talk to him, though?” The blonde asked, fixing her skirt as she kept holding Mary Jane’s hand, tightly. She wasn’t letting go.

“For now, we’ll try to see how willing he is to talk about this.” Peter took a step closer towards them.

“Maybe he won’t be willing to talk at all.”

“That—”

“That’s not our problem.” Mary Jane responded, looking firmly at Peter, after interrupting him. “We have to support him and make him see the truth.”

“Maybe he never will.”

“Again, not our problem, Gwen. He needs help, if he doesn’t get any—” Her voice cracked, great.

“MJ, are you sure you’re okay?” Gwen questioned.

Peter replied, surely in an attempt to help her. “She is, Gwen. She’s just the greatest friend you could ask for.”

And just like that, he had saved her. Just like she did on that party. He had her back. Mary Jane stared at him for some seconds, grateful about him taking care of her. That’s what friends are for, right? That’s the reason why they were there in the end. Friends were for helping the other, no matter how hard things were. No matter how much you didn’t want that. As Aunt Anna told her, ‘no sacrifice seems too big when it’s someone you love’. And she did love harry, a lot.  
Harry didn’t seem to be willing to wake up anytime soon, which made the girl stand up, letting go from Gwen’s embrace as she opened, carefully, the nightstand drawer.

There were some papers, a few pens, but nothing else. 

Being so organized, Harry surely had those pills in good care. Specially after Peter saw them.

“Maybe he threw them on the trash.” The boy said.

“I don’t see an addict doing that…” Gwen replied.

“He’s got a lab.” Mary Jane quickly replied, walking towards the door. “Stay here.”

“What if Norman sees you?” Gwen asked.

“I was looking for the bathroom.”

“I’ll come with you.” Peter replied.

“And seem even more suspicious? No, you stay with Gwen and hopefully make up for that date you can’t go on to today.”

She could feel Peter’s look on her. He was surely embarrassed at that, but, she really needed some sort of scape from this situation, even if it were just comedy, being able to make one joke. 

Slowly, she opened the door and started quietly following the hallway. Harry had his own laboratory at that house. It obviously wasn’t as big as Oscorp’s, just a big room filled with equipment for him to toy with. It was one of the things his father kept upgrading. Whenever he mentioned it, he would make a joke about how his father just kept it for himself, and sometimes let Harry use it.

A small, sad smile made its way into her lips as she headed towards the end of that hallway. The door was open and the lights were closed. It was a place Harry loved to be at. He would make experiments to understand whatever they were studying at school better and send them pictures, to try to make them have a visual representation of whatever the science lesson was each time. It was his place.

As soon as she made her way inside, Mary Jane closed the door and turned the lights on. It was incredibly clean and organized, as anything with Harry. He always kept everything he could incredibly neat. Maybe, because it gave him a sense of control. He really loved having control over everything, yet, here he was, losing it to drugs.

And his father didn’t even seem to care. No, he surely just didn’t know about it. She couldn’t imagine Norman being possibly alright with his son using drugs. Sure, he was cold, and busy, but he also was an incredible father. Anytime Harry asked for him to move them around the city, he drove them or let his son have his car without any issue. He spoke about him on the news, proudly, yet, here they were. She needed answers. All of them did.

The room had a desk on one of the sides, with a chair and a metal-looking wardrobe besides it, where Harry kept all his supplies. A big table in the center surrounded by couches and many books on the bookshelves that covered each wall. Mary Jane headed closer to the wardrobe, opening it and started moving, carefully, the light colored boxes, to check inside, and behind each of them. Sure, there wasn’t much inside, but, under one, there was a folded piece of paper.

After moving the box over the desk, she unfolded it, only to find a paper that seemed to be taken from something bigger. As she started reading it, she figured it was about—drugs. About one substance, to be precise, named A13. Whatever it was, it had ‘the same effects as heroine in the human brain’. Maybe, it was for an essay for school. A page lost from it.

However, she decided to show it to Peter before making any choices. 

Inside the box that topped it, there was a small jar with some kind of black residue. Some ink, maybe? Why would Harry need any ink? He had pens, was he living in the 1500’s now or what?

Should she keep it? It was just a confusing thing at this point, so she put it back in the box, before putting all the boxes back inside the wardrobe, one by one. Maybe, the pills were at the drawers in the desk. 

The problem was, when was just about to open it, she could start hearing footsteps from behind the door. Okay, she would just say she was looking for the bathroom, it would all be good.

That was until she heard a voice from behind the door, louder by the second.

“Will anyone hear?” That voice, she had heard it before. Raspy, high-pitched, incredibly annoying. She had heard the voice in the party, it belonged to the Vulture. Norman Osborn was… Talking to the Vulture?! He knew who it was? Why didn’t he tell the police?

“The walls in that room are sound-proof, don’t worry. We can speak without any codes.”

Now she really had to hear what was going on, but there was absolutely no place to hide--- Or wasn’t there? The short tea table in the middle of the room was dark-colored, and it had a rather nice looking black cloth over it. She had to limbo a little, but, after the struggle, she got to lay under it, bending her legs to the side as she stayed face-up. She was too tall.  
The girl tried to calm down and not move as the two men walked inside.

“I know you want results.” Norman said. “I understand it, truly.” He put something on top of the table, above Mary Jane’s face. Surely a coffee pot? A coffee mug? Was he really having a tea with one of the most dangerous criminals in Manhattan? “But, we haven’t found a place that’s safe for that type of tests. Citizens not being damaged matter.”

“Do they? Wasn’t it you who wanted to try your little personal experiment in New York’s drinkable water?”

“It was a matter of helping people.”

“Yet, it’s not sure that A13 can block the effects of drugs. It could bring other effects, lethal issues.”

“That’s why I haven’t done it. Because A13 can become just as addicting as any drug if diluted.”

He was trying to help his son. That’s what they heard that time, in the hospital. He knew about Harry’s addiction, and Harry, if she remembered well, wanted to stop too, but wasn’t fond of the solution his father was offering, now she knew why.

“That’s not why I’m here.”

“I thought we had a deal.” Norman replied, firmly. “I’m not offering you the information about that truck if you don’t give me more A13 to test on.”

A truck, what truck? Damn it, this was fishy. Norman was doing the impossible to help his son. He was getting in a situation as dangerous as helping a criminal. Althought it wasn’t the best idea.

There were a few seconds of silence, then, the Vulture spoke.

“What happened at your party, we need to make this even more evident. If we socially neutralize Stark Industries, if people believe they’re back at weapon manufactory…”

“It’ll be easier, I know, but, we have to be smart.”

“Aren’t I?”

She could hear some steps around the table. 

“Where are you going?” Norman questioned.

“We’re continuing to be smart, leaving this baby in the community Bank.”

‘This baby’ didn’t sound like he was reffering to anything good. Now, she had a lot to take in, but, specially, that Norman had gotten himself into something extremely dangerous to help his son stop taking substances, trying to work with an alternative substance called A13, which she didn’t know anything about, but there was a folded piece of paper in her pocket that was holding enough information.

There was a truck, a truck the vulture was looking for and Norman was the reason why there was no security in the party, and, partially, the reason of the attack. God, what the hell was going on?

In any case, the most important thing to take in was that she needed to stop this before it was too late.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! Here you have another chapter! I hope your week has been great! We're almost halfway through the plot o: 
> 
> Thank you for reading and commenting, as always. You guys are the best! Can't wait to read your thoughts.

Anyone could’ve imagined that Norman would’ve gone after the vulture. To stop him or try to talk some sense into him. Or, maybe, even if it were just to talk to him. But he didn’t. He stayed in silence in that room, standing up from where he was sitting to take a few steps around the table. Then, Mary Jane could hear him dialing in his phone. It was so quiet she could sort of hear the other line.

“Police of New York. This phone call will be recorded to ensure your safety, how may I help you?”

“ 936 third Avenue.” He said, quietly. “There’s going to be an attack at the New York Community bank.”

“Sir, where did you get that information?”

“The vulture just told me.” He mumbled before a beeping sound could be heard. He had hung up.

After that, the man left the room, but Mary Jane didn’t move from under the table until some minutes had passed since the door had closed. It just didn’t feel safe. This was crazy, he had just helped the police after helping a criminal. One that he had, surely, even facilitated getting into his latest party to nearly kill a woman and her husband.

The whole situation was chaotic, but, Mary Jane could sort of make her mind about it and get an overall idea about what was going on. Norman was trying to help his son, and, that A13 thing, whatever it was, was illegal to use for some reason, so he needed help from these individuals. Not a smart move, since, now, he seemed to be having to help them with--- Whatever they wanted. Norman wasn’t the solution to the riddle, he was just a clue. And that feeling of uncertainty drove her crazy, but, not as much as the situation laid in front of her.

What could the Vulture be bringing with him? A bomb? Would he kill people this time? The last time it was just a scare, apparently it had to do with Tony Stark. Ugh, too many questions. 

The girl slowly opened the door and walked outside, back towards Harry’s room. She had to tell Peter, he needed to be there. Once she walked into Harry’s room, she could see her friend had awakened. 

He was almost sitting down, looking at both, Peter and Gwen from his bed. Peter was besides the door, leaning against the wall with a look as concerned as Gwen’s, who was sat down by Harry on that bed.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Peter.” Harry was saying as the redhaired female made her entrance. “Oh, no, Mary Jane, did you believe that too?”

“What do you mean?” She asked, her eyes not being able to gaze away from Peter for longer than a few seconds, in fear. She needed to tell him, but, how without lifting any suspicion?

“Peter’s been talking some nonsense about me being a drug addict…”

“Are you?” She questioned, firmly. 

“Of course not, you know me, MJ…”

“That’s the reason why I’m hoping you’re telling me the truth.”

The curly haired boy’s expression seemed more distressed by the second.

“I’m okay, stop worrying about me. I really can’t believe you think that of me.” Peter tried to walk closer, but Harry’s stern tone stopped him. “I’m okay!”

He hadn’t denied taking any drugs at all, which made Mary Jane a little more concerned.

“I saw you bring the pills with you to the party.” She stated, breathing out slowly. There wasn’t any time for this, Peter needed to leave for that bank. She took her phone. Sure, she could seem rude, but, she had to do this. She was an actress, at the end of the day, right? “Sorry, my aunt was texting me---” She stopped, pretending to be shocked as her lips parted, looking up at her friends. “None’s at the New York community bank, right?”

“What do you mean?” Gwen asked. 

“The Vulture’s been seen heading there, says the Bugle.” Dear lord, she hoped nobody would try to check on her phone for the new. “My aunt asked if we’re okay and if anyone we know is away from there.”

Her eyes were fixed on Peter, whose mouth had opened as he looked at her. “Aunt May is there—I have to, I gotta…”

Gwen’s eyes widened as she stood up. “I’ll go with you.”

“No, Gwen. It’s dangerous.”

“But…”

“Please.” There was desperation in the boy’s voice as he just rushed out of the apartment, yelling a ‘goodbye’ as he ran outside. Gwen’s arms were folded as she just looked after the door.

“He always does that.” She mumbled. “I know I shouldn’t get mad at it, but, it just feels so weird…” Her bright blue eyes were filled with tears at that point, which made Harry wrap his arms around her, abandoning his anger to comfort his old friend.

“Listen, Peter’s been like that since last year…” He softly said, pressing a soft kiss over the blonde’s forehead. “I think it has to do with his uncle. He gets scared… Maybe he even has panic attacks, but, I promise you it’s not personal, Gwen.”

“When he asked me on a date, I thought he really meant it.”

“And he did.” Mary Jane finally intervened. “He asked me for help, he wanted to not seem like a loser… Listen, you’re one of the kind, he should feel lucky he’s allowed to breathe the same air as you, honey.”

Her friend offered her a smile, wiping her tears away. “Sorry, I know it’s dumb to cry for something like that…”

“It’s alright. I promise.” Harry assured as Mary Jane took a seat by them. She wanted to know what was going on in that bank, whether or not Peter had been able to get there in time. What could be going on. But she, unlike Peter, didn’t have an excuse—didn’t she?

She also had a friend who truly needed her. Leaving Harry alone would be just inmature on her part. He needed her, and she could wait some minutes, for sure. She was worried, and she wanted to get to know whatever the situation was, but, she couldn’t do this to Harry. He had been left alone by his mum, and now his dad, she couldn’t let him down now.

“The police is getting there, right?” The curly haired boy asked, to which Mary Jane nodded.

“I’d say so, I’m sure we can maybe listen to the news while we stay here…”

“You don’t have to stay.”

“I want to.” Mary Jane replied, looking straight into Harry’s eyes. It was about time he learnt that she cared about him. That sentence seemed to find him off guard, as he looked at her for some seconds.

“I’m okay.”

“Then, let me stay for a while longer.”

They ended up staying, listening to the Daily Bugle’s retransmition of the events. Apparently, it was Ironman this time who was fighting the Vulture, letting Spider-Man take the people out of the building where the villain had decided to set a bomb.

She was concerned when it had been over half an hour. Harry was getting sleepy again, so, she stood up. Maybe Peter was in real danger this time, why couldn’t Ironman finish The Vulture this time? He wasn’t exactly powerful.”

“Anna called me for dinner…” She said as her friend yawned. 

“I should get going too.” Gwen admitted, standing up after giving Harry a hug to say goodbye. 

The male just smiled at them, getting comfortable in those bedsheets. If she could only find the evidence of the drugs… She had seen him bring ‘medication’ to the party, maybe, it was that tiny medicine box. But, he had hidden it well. However, now, she had another issue that concerned her. The whole bank situation, Norman Osborn being allies with those people… 

Things were getting messy. And she knew the smart choice would’ve been to go home like Gwen, but, curiosity was striking too hard on her. Fear and concern also accompanied that feeling.

“Oh, you’re leaving?” Norman asked from the living room as he saw the two girls walk towards the front door. “Do you need a ride?”

“That would be amazing, Mr.Osborn.” Gwen said, offering the man a ig smile. 

MJ, however, shook her head. “The place where I rehearsal is pretty close, I’ll walk there to explain why I couldn’t come today.”

“Rehearsal? Oh, so, you’re the actress friend of Harry’s—”

She bit her lip. Great, Harry had told his dad. “Yes, sir.”

“What play was it?”

“It’s a Cinderella performance for children…” She pulled her backpack over her shoulder. “We start publicly performing in a couple of weeks.”

“Then, I wouldn’t miss any rehearsals. Break a leg.”

“Thanks!” She got tackled by Gwen into a hug before she ran towards the elevator and checked on her phone where exactly to go. She needed to learn what was going on with all of this.

Apparently, a bomb had exploded with no major injuries. Spider-Man had been taking care of that. However, someone had been telling numerous newspapers that the bombs, and all the weaponry were Stark Technology, coming from Stark Industries, which, didn’t make sense, since Tony had stopped selling weapons years prior.

The uber she had taken arrived to the scene in no time. There were policemen and firefighters all around the building, rushing inside and out, helping the survivors into the ambulances that were parked besides the building. 

Ironman was above her, fighting the Vulture, yet, somehow struggling. Wasn’t he the person with the most advanced technology in the US? 

The girl tried to run towards the nearly destroyed building, covered by the distress of the situation, hoping the cops wouldn’t get to her. There must be something interesting…

Right? She kneeled down and started crawling through the building, finding a small, rounded object. It was metallic, a lot like what the Vulture threw Spider-Man at the Osborn’s party.

“Mary Jane!” Someone claimed from behind her. It was Peter—well, Spider-Man. He rushed closer, taking her in his arms and pulling her against his chest before swinging upwards, towards a high building nearby. He landed over it, sticking to it with his hands, and started crawling upwards, towards the roof.

It all happened so quickly she hardly had any time to reply.

“What were you thinking?!” He questioned as he arrived to the top, helping her stand there as he took a seat on the edge.

“I came to figure what was going on…”

“A bomb exploded!”

“Enough reason for me to want to help everyone.”

“Listen, you could’ve gotten into big trouble…”

“No, you listen. I found this.” She interrupted, handing her friend the small, flat rounded object.

“What the hell? It’s like the bombs he’s been using…”

“A flat bomb?”

“They’re different types… I’ll tell you on Sunday.”

“No, no. I need to know. Maybe I can help.”

That seemed to trigger him, as he arched his back, looking up at her. It took some seconds for him to reply, just staring, as if he were processing what she said.

“MJ, I appreciate the thought… But, it’s very dangerous.”

“Weren’t we partners?”

“Can’t we partner up when it’s less scary? You could die.”

“I won’t. I--- I have some information you may need.”

So, she told him everything about Harry’s father. And he was completely silent as she handed him the piece of paper about the A13 thing. In fact, he took some minutes of just reading it.

“I’ll have to do some research, but, your friend may be in a really dark place… But, please, think twice about doing this…”

“This is a mess.”

“That’s why we’re here.” Someone said from behind them. Making a metallic sound as he landed in that rooftop, just a couple feet away from them, was Ironman.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm very, very sorry about the past confusion! I'm in a travel, so, yesterday when I updated, I was so tired I didn't even know what chapter was I at! I'm so sorry, however, I hope you enjoy this, kind of angsty chapter! Can't wait to read your thoughts, and, as always, thanks for reading!

Okay, it was Tony Stark talking to her. The Tony Stark. Mary Jane took a slow breath before even attempting to talk to him. She knew she would look like a ridiculous fangirl as soon as she opened her mouth. She hated being nervous, and showing it made it even more unbearable. That’s why she was taking a moment to figure what to say. However, Peter was quicker.

“Mr. Stark?” He stood up and walked closer to the metal structure, which moved the ‘face’ part upwards, revealing his face. He was just like in the magazines and the news. His light eyes looked at them, with an exhausted expression in his face. “Where’d you go?”

“Got hit by the Vulture… My arm isn’t responding.”

“Will you be okay?” 

“Of course. I’m Ironman, kid.” He chuckled, a quiet groan of pain coming out between the chuckles. “This has happened way more than you’d ever expect. Who’s your girlfriend?”

“Uhm, this is Mary Jane Watson, a friend…” Peter said. The redhaired female eventually walked closer to Stark, feeling just odd about talking to someone who was so famous she couldn’t even believe he was real. 

“Nice to meet you, Miss Watson.” The man moved his arm to let the metal hand out for a handshake that she accepted.

“Pleasure, Mr. Stark.” She simply replied. Finally, she was a little less starstruck, feeling like she could get something out of this. “I need to ask you some questions.”

“Mh? If you want an interview, just tell your friend in spandex.”

“Sadly, we don’t have time for that.”

“What happens?”

“I want to know what the Vulture is doing with your technology.”

“My… What?” He seemed genuinely surprised, as he stared at the girl in front of him. 

She reached for the small, rounded object she had handed Peter, taking it from his hands as she showed it to him.

“That was mine, from over 20 years ago, yeah…” He put it in the palm of his hand. “But, this isn’t exactly my model. Whoever it is, they made modifications. This was supposed to work with chemicals in the environment to burn everything within a few yards…”

“And it didn’t, today.” Peter finished off.

“However, I stopped selling these ages ago.” Tony added, looking at Mary Jane. “This gives me some answers I needed, though.”

“Mh?”

“Why would I tell you?”

“Because she’s my friend, and we’re partners in this.”

“You got a civilian into this?!”

“No, I got myself into this.” She corrected.

“Awesome.” The man huffed, rolling his eyes before glaring at Spider-Man. “Basically, someone had accessed my old files, a few months back. I thought it could be some guys I already had the eye on, so, they got fired.”

“I knew that part.”

“How?”

“I’m smarter than I seem. They’re working for Oscorp now.” Tony rose a brow as he looked at her but offered a smile.

“Yeah, and they’ve been trying to make people think I have something to do with them, by using these replicas.”

“How do we stop them?”

“For now, I need to learn how the hell they got into my system, and who gave them all the information needed to make something like that.”

“Any reason to have anyone against you?” Peter asked.

“I’m Ironman, a lot of people are against me…”

“Tony—”

“The employees I told you about. Sorry, Mary Jane, you probably don’t---”

“I know exactly who you’re talking about. A firing you did some months ago because of some of your employees secretly attempting to use vibranium against your rules behind your back, probably for weaponry manufacturing. Aren’t they the same people?”

The man’s eyes widened as he looked at her, now curiously. “How the hell…?”

“She’s… uhm…” Peter started mumbling.

“I’m rather smart, Mr. Stark.” Mary Jane finished, fixing her hair as she stared at the man, firmly, trying somehow to convince him to listen to her. Even if she didn’t have any powers. 

The man looked at her for a couple of seconds before offering a smile. 

“This one’s a keeper, Spidey.” He joked, as he patted her friend’s arm.

“She’s--- Uhm, we’re just friends…”

“Of course, for now. I’d go fast before anyone else tried to get her.”

“I guess nobody else is going to.”

“Can’t believe that, ain’t you anyone’s girl?”

“I’m nobody’s girl but my own, Mr. Stark.” She replied.

He chuckled. “That’s the best option you could’ve taken, Miss Watson.”

“Obviously.”

Peter just stared at them as they laughed.

“what do we do, then?” She asked. “How can we help?”

“For now, all I need is to learn who is replicating my tech, as I told you.” The man replied. “I promise I’ll inform Spidey if it ends up concerning him.”

“And me.”

“And you with him, yes.”

A deep voice came out from his suit, interrupting the discussion.

“Sir, I found nothing wrong within our security.”

“Got it, I’ll be doing the dirty work this time, then.” He set the helmet down again, covering his face. “It’s been a pleasure, miss Watson, think about giving this guy a shot.”

“Aha.” She teased, folding her arms with a smirk as he flew away. 

“Uhm, I didn’t mean like… uhm… You know—”

“I know, you kissed me, yet you’re not interested…” She coldly replied. Sure, she was his friend, but that didn’t mean the situation prior didn’t hurt. 

“I just did it because—”

“Because…?”

“It’s complicated.”

She sighed softly, fixing her back pack over her shoulders. “Alright.”

He grabbed her arm, making her look at his mask. She wasn’t mad. As much as she would like to pretend to, Peter made her happy in the end. He made her a better person, and he just made her feel okay. She had been trying to find excuses for him, like the fact that he could be confused, or stressed, but, in the end, it all came down to him not truly liking her and playing with her- like any other guy would have if she had let them close enough.

“It’s far more complicated than you think—Mary Jane, I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Would you think about that with another girl?”

“I wouldn’t date anyone who knows me as Spider-Man, it’s dangerous…”

So, that was why he was going for Gwen? Then, didn’t that mean he didn’t truly like her? Did he even say he liked her? No. She was making a fool out of herself.

“I think you need to make your mind up.”

“I—” He let out a loud sigh. “I know. I’m just trying to do what’s right.”

She nodded, slowly. 

“You know, I’m going to try to go to my friend’s lab.” The redhaired girl moved back, hoping to switch topics and be able to get back into the case, since, in the end, it was what was really important. “I’ll see if they do have that A13 thing there… And if it’s even legal for them to work with it, and why.”

“I’m sorry your friend’s dad is in this sketchy stuff…”

“It’s hard, yeah, but, I still have a feeling that he’s got—a reason, you know?” Mary Jane looked away as she spoke, kind of embarrassed of how naïve she surely was being. It just didn’t make sense for her how Norman could be risking so much for nothing. In the end, he was a kind of known figure, specially in the scientific community. Losing all of that would only be worth it if he had a reason. A good one.

“Do you need a ride home?”

“I think I’m okay—”

“Sure? Spider-taxi is always up for bringing you home. It’s not a problem. We’ll see each other, then?”

“On Saturday, I’ll try to bring some information.”

“MJ, be careful…” The boy started, but she decided to stop him there. She couldn’t be dealing with being treated as if she was any weaker now.

“I will be. Maybe I do want the ride—I have a few questions.”

Peter wrapped his arm around her and soon started swinging through New York with her.

“Since when do you know Ironman?”

“Not too much ago—When you’re a superhero you kind of know the other heroes. He’s an ally, if you could say it like this.”

“And he worries about your love life, as an ally?” She teased, speaking quietly as she could feel the wind around them.

“I mean, him and Cap—Captain America. And Daredevil is also really concerned about me not having a girlfriend…”

The girl laughed, quietly, against his chest. For this very second, she could pretend nothing had happened between them. She started listening to stories about them. How Steve Rogers, one of the nation’s greatest heroes, was terrified about dishwashers and asked for Peter’s help. And about Tony bringing him gifts and letting him stay in the Stark Tower when he was injured, bringing him milkshakes. At first it was kind of weird to imagine those people who she had always thought were scary, superpowered people way above her level behave like actual humans. 

But, then again, wasn’t she best friends with Spider-Man? She now knew him within both lives he liked to lead, which made things not only a little more tangled, but also a little more scary for her. Maybe she should stop talking to him for a while, to get away from those feelings that kept haunting her. Now, resting against his chest as she looked at the city, listening to Peter’s soft voice as he made her laugh, Mary Jane knew she was inlove with him. And that she wasn’t the right gitl for a boy so brilliant, so sweet, so kind. That was Gwen. If she even dared to attempt to be with Peter, something told her she would hurt him, just like she did to every single boy she had ever known.

Soon, they were at Mary Jane’s house. On the rooftop, as he carefully helped her land on the ground, his hands on her waist.

“Here you go, partner… Be careful at that lab… You could maybe bring a friend, perhaps Peter…”

“Peter should be busy these days. He has a date tonight.” Mary Jane was smiling as she spoke, yet, she could feel how deeply each one of the words she had chosen to use hurt her. How her heart was being ripped apart. She wasn’t even fighting to be with him. She couldn’t risk the loses that could come within that fight. Losing Gwen, a friend that made her happy, Peter, one of the best people in her life… Leaving behind the small lights that made her life less scary and lonely, the only reason why sometimes stuff mattered now—aside from theatre. She couldn’t bring herself to do that. So, she gave him a big grin as she could almost see his eyes widening through the mask.

“Oh, really? I just reminded I had something—I—Good bye, Mary Jane! See you on Saturday?”

“Sunday.”

As he spoke, swiftly rushing away, she turned around, acknowledging that romance shouldn’t get in the way of unveiling this mystery. She had priorities. Important ones.  
Carefully she got to her bedroom, taking her notebook to start taking notes about the case. But his face interrupted her thoughts. Again, and again, she found herself thinking about how that date would go. What would they do. Would he kiss Gwen the same way he had kissed her…?

Now she was crying by her desk, quietly, hands covering her face. She should’ve never let her guard down.

“MJ! Dinner’s ready!” A voice called from outside. Poor aunt Anna, she didn’t deserve to see her in such a bad state. She had enough to worry about. 

No, she couldn’t be this weak now. Mary Jane was a fighter. She stood up, wiped her tears away and reminded herself how she was doing it for her friends. They deserved happiness. Then, her eyes traveled to the desk once again, stopping at Spider-Man’s letter.

She hadn’t read it yet, since it had written on the side of the envelop that he wanted her to read it when she was feeling like giving up.

This was that moment.


	24. important note

Hey guys! Due to some personal circumstances, ive been unable to post these latest two weeks. I'm very, very sorry about it. In my life there's a quite big problem that has been going on for a while, making me feel just awful. I didn't get into the uni I've been wanting to for years, and then something also happened within my friend group. I'm so sorry, I know im being awful, but, you'll get a chapter next week. Love you all a lot


End file.
